Thirty Times
by fjudy
Summary: 30 baisers, 30 one-shot, 30 thèmes pour la communauté 30 baisers du lj, sur le couple Dasey 30 ème os posté. Fic terminée.
1. La malice d'une bouteille de ketchup

La malice d'une Bouteille de ketchup thème 19 : rouge

Ce soir là Casey devait se rendre à la fête de l'année chez le garçon le plus cool du lycée. Avec Emily, elles avaient fait les magasins afin que chacune trouve la tenue qui tue, celle qui ferait retourner le plus de garçons sur leur passage.

Casey s'était finalement décidée pour une robe toute noire à bretelle, sobre, élégante un brin sexy, sa meilleure amie avait opté pour des vêtements nettement plus voyants, un ensemble jupe chemisier orange qui faisait admirablement ressortir son teint mat.

Casey avait laissé son amie rentrer chez elle pour se préparer. La jeune fille se dépêcha, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas que ça à faire, elle devait se doucher, s'épiler, se coiffer, se maquiller, cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'elle avait rompu avec Max, elle avait vraiment envie de nouer une nouvelle relation avec un garçon à cette soirée.

Après un léger contretemps, (Derek avait monopolisé la douche). Casey pu enfin s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour une heure et demi de pur bonheur, enfin si on considère que s'arracher des poils avec du caramel trop chaud est une partie de plaisir.

Finalement à vingt heure vingt, soit trente minutes après le rendez vous qu'elle avait donné à Emily, Casey était prête, l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir la satisfaisait pleinement, elle choisi donc de s'octroyer quelques minutes supplémentaires afin de tester l'effet que produisait cette robe sur sa famille. Elle descendit au salon pour retrouver tout le monde. Elle fut un peu déçue quand elle vit que Derek était absent, elle aurait aimé voir le même regard dans ses yeux que le soir du bal de promo, mais il était déjà parti à la fête où elle devait se rendre. Une fois rassurée sur son apparence, elle couru rejoindre sa meilleure amie qui allait certainement lui passer un savon.

— Je suis désolé, s'excusa Casey lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la voiture de son amie

— Ce n'est rien, je t'attends seulement depuis plus d'un quart d'heure, railla son amie. Allons-y ou nous allons faire une entrée remarquée grâce à toi, sourit Emily.

Son amie tourna la clé de contact et le moteur se mit à ronronner entrainant les deux amies vers une folle soirée, du moins c'est ce qu'elles espéraient

En arrivant à la fête les deux amies découvrirent des jeunes de leur âge complètement déchainés sur une musique assourdissante, et de la bière coulant à flot, Casey se demandait comment autant d'alcool avait pu être acheté par des mineurs, la fumée de cigarette prenait à la gorge, un tel étalement de déchéance adolescente aurait du faire fuir les deux jeunes filles, mais elles se regardèrent avec un petit air réjoui. Elles allaient enfin pouvoir s'amuser. Les yeux piquants les deux amies se dirigèrent vers le bar, histoire de se donner un peu de contenance avec un verre. Elles parcourent la pièce des yeux, quelque visages connus étaient présents, Sam, Ralph, Kendra et bien d'autres. Derek était assis dans un fauteuil entrain de draguer, ce qui ne surprit pas vraiment Casey, décidément il ne changerait jamais. Voir le jeune homme ainsi agaça la jeune fille au plus haut point.

Elle proposa à Emily de la suivre sur la piste de dance, son morceau préféré était joué. Comme seules savent les jeunes filles de seize ans elles sautèrent vers le groupe qui se déhanchait sur le dance floor, elles avaient les yeux pleins d'étoiles et le rire prêt à fuser. Elles étaient manifestement heureuses de passer un moment ensembles à s'amuser, à flirter avec le beau garçon de l'autre côté de la piste. Casey était particulièrement attirée par un regard, un regard intense par lequel elle n'aurait pas du être attirée, un regard qui ne devrait pas la fixer de cette façon là, Casey se détourna pour stopper cet échange silencieux qui la troublait.

Mais elle sentait toujours sur elle l'attention de Derek, gênée elle prit Emily par la main.

— J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes, expliqua Casey comme pour s'excuser de l'arracher au garçon bien mignon avec lequel Emily échangeait des sourires. Une fois sortie des toilettes Casey demanda à Emily si elle voulait bien qu'elles rentrent à la maison.

— Mais non, qu'est ce qui te prends Casey ? Ça fais plus d'une semaine que tu me bassines avec cette fête, tu ne vas pas me laisser tomber. J'ai un ticket avec le garçon de tout à l'heure, la voix d'Emily se fit plus suppliante.

— S'il te plait restons, j'en ai vraiment envie je t'en pris Casey. Emily lui fit ses yeux de chien battu ce qui acheva de convaincre Casey, elle lui sourit.

— Ok on reste, consenti finalement Casey dans un soupir.

Quand elles retournèrent prés du bar un attroupement s'était formé. Un groupe de personne s'était assis sur le sol en cercle Kendra interpellait tout le monde

—Venez jouer, n'ayez pas peur ! Casey ! Emily ! Il faut que vous veniez il nous manque des filles !

Apres une brève hésitation Casey se décida à rejoindre les joueurs, après tout il faudrait bien passer le temps. Emily était déjà retournée discuter avec son flirt, l'abandonnant. Sam et Ralph étaient déjà installés. Casey se faufila entre eux, elle fut bien déconcertée lorsqu'elle vit Derek arriver avec une bouteille de ketchup et s'installer juste en face d'elle. Elle voulu se lever mais les deux garçons la retinrent par le bras.

— À non tu ne vas pas partir, il n'y a pas beaucoup de filles qui sont ok pour participer, tu t'es assise tu reste, lui intima son ex petit ami.

— Mais quand je suis venue je ne savais pas, implora Casey.

— Désolé mais il fallait y penser avant répliqua Derek, c'est trop tard maintenant tu ne peux plus partir, le ton de sa voix était un brin moqueur.

— Allez Casey ce n'est pas si terrible, il manque encore une nana, il faut qu'il y ait un garçon une fille et ainsi de suite, renchérit Kendra. Une copine de classe de Casey s'avança pour rejoindre le jeu.

Puis la blonde énonça les règles :

— Je vais faire tourner la bouteille lorsqu'elle s'arrêtera je devrai embrasser sur la bouche le garçon le plus proche qu'elle indiquera, ensuite se sera son tour de faire tourner la bouteille.

— Et je propose, pour corser un peu le jeu, que lorsque la bouteille s'arrête pile sur quelqu'un si c'est une personne du même sexe on l'embrasse quand même, et si c'est une personne du sexe opposé eh bien on lui doit lui donner un vrai baiser. Je mets un jeton devant chaque joueur pour déterminer les tous piles, ajouta Derek malicieusement. Des clameurs s'élevèrent parmi les spectateurs. Casey se sentait de plus en plus mal, Kendra fit donc tourner la bouteille qui s'arrêta net sur le jeton de Casey, les garçons se mirent à ricaner,

Tout autour tout le monde scandait « Casey ! Kendra ! » Les deux filles ne voulaient pas s'embrasser elles faisaient toutes deux des signes de négation. Pourtant devant l'insistance générale, elles se firent une bise rapide sur les lèvres ce qui entraina des hourra de la part des personnes du sexe opposé. Ce fut donc au tour de Casey, la bouteille se stoppa entre Kendra et son voisin de gauche, _un peu plus à droite et c'était Derek que je devais embrasser_. Casey s'exécuta donc et laissa les autres jouer, elle criait et riait avec les autres, s'amusant follement. Ce fut bientôt le tour de Sam, d'un geste de la main il fit tournoyer la bouteille, elle s'arrêta vers Casey, elle vit bien vite arriver le visage de Sam prés du sien, elle fut surprise par un smack sonore sur ses lèvres.

— Tiens, fit remarquer Kendra ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu un tout pile. Attention c'est peut être pour toi cette fois encore, gloussa Kendra.

— Avoue que tu voudrais que ca tombe à nouveau sur toi, s'esclaffa Ralph. Kendra lui jeta un regard assassin.

Casey fit tourbillonner la sauce tomate et la prédiction de Kendra se réalisa, un tout pile, la bouteille indiquait clairement Derek, il n'y avait pas doute possible.

—Non je ne peux pas embrasser Derek, contesta Casey. C'est mon demi-frère.

— Et alors, répondit Kendra, rien ne vous l'interdit, c'est juste son père et ta mère qui sont mariés ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez vraiment frère et sœur.

Derek observait Casey qui était devenue toute rouge de confusion, il lui fit un petit haussement d'épaule, se rapprocha d'elle, lui prit son visage entre ses main, et annonça tout haut :

— Je vais te montrer comment embrassent les vrais hommes! ce qui déclencha les rires de l'assistance.

Derek planta son regard dans le sien

— Prête ? Il commença à l'embrasser, seulement les lèvres d'abord, insérant doucement sa langue dans la bouche de Casey, mélangeant leur salive, cette caresse surpris agréablement Casey. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna d'elle, elle fut déçue que ce moment ait été si court, lui laissant l'impression d'être abandonnée aux regards moqueurs de tous ceux qui étaient présents. s'ils ne remarquaient pas son trouble c'est qu'ils étaient complètement aveugles. Casey ne pipa mot jusqu'à la fin du jeu, même lorsque Sam et Ralph trichèrent lors d'un tout pile entre eux, ils mirent la main. Tout le monde les huait. Mais Casey gardait les yeux baissés honteuse d'avoir aimé embrasser Derek, elle n'oserait plus le regarder en face après ce baiser bouleversant. Mais elle admit tout de même qu'elle aimerait bien recommencer.


	2. Plan B

**Disclaimer : **les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Plan B **thème 28 médicament.

Je vis au milieu des médicaments c'est mon travail, je me suis demandée quel était le médicament qui pouvait le plus s'adapter à une histoire d'amour et ça a fait tilt « la pilule du lendemain. » J'ai adapté l'histoire à la législation du canada qui ressemble beaucoup à la française. Plan b c'est le nom de la pilule au canada. (PS : sortez couverts)

Je ne saurais pas vous dire comment c'est arrivé, mais c'est ça s'est effectivement passé hier soir, j'ignore ce qu'il ma pris, il était là tout près de moi, il ne me regardait même pas, et moi idiote que je suis, je me suis jetée dessus comme une sauvage. J'ai honte. Une pulsion soudaine, enfin pas si soudaine que cela. Ça faisait des mois que je le désirais, et même j'en avais sacrement envie. Mais là j'ai vraiment pété un câble. Et lui croyez vous qu'il m'a repoussé ? Vous allez me dire, quel mec refuserait une nana qui se jette à son cou, surtout si elle est excitée comme une puce. Résultat une petite partie de jambe en l'air. En tout bien tout honneur évidemment. Sauf que dans le feu de l'action on ne s'est pas vraiment protégés, erreur à ne plus jamais commettre. Parce maintenait moi, ça fais cinq fois que je passe devant la pharmacie sans oser y rentrer. Je dois avoir l'air d'une demeurée faisant des allers retours dans la rue. _Maintenant, Casey tu te calmes ! Et tu pousses cette maudite porte, de toute les manières ils ne vont pas te bouffer_. Bon faisons mine de chercher quelque chose dans les rayons, et repérons si il y a quelqu'un que j'ai déjà rencontré. Personne de connu au bataillon. C'est le moment la fille qui a l'air bien sympa est libre, je vais m'approcher d'elle, lui demander de me donner cette foutue pilule et puis on n'en parlera plus. Lorsque que je suis à deux pas du comptoir, la voilà qui se barre et qu'arrive cette petite vieille acariâtre, elle n'a pas l'air franchement avenante, mais elle m'observe, elle s'attend à ce que lui parle, bon je me lance.

— Il me faudrait la pilule du lendemain s'il vous plaît.

C'est ma voix ça ? Elle est toute timide cette voix et ridicule. Et elle au lieu d'aller me chercher la machin et de me l'apporter vous ne devinez jamais ce qu'elle me demande.

— Votre rapport a eu lieu il y a combien de temps ? _Ce n'est pas vrai qu'est ce me veut là cette vielle perverse._

Voyant mon hésitation elle m'explique finalement que la première pilule doit être prise au moins soixante douze heure après la relation sexuelle.

Cette fois je prends ma voix la plus cool pour lui répondre :

— C'est ok. Bon ce n'est pas mieux en plus ma réponse était débile, mais au moins elle s'est dirigée dans l'arrière boutique pour aller prendre mon médoc enfin si on peut appeler ça un médoc.

Du coup, elle se ramène. En plus de la petite boite, avec de la documentation sur la contraception, elle m'explique qu'il faut me protéger des maladies sexuellement transmissibles comme le sida ou la syphilis, avec des préservatifs. Elle m'indique d'un coup d'œil le rayon où ils sont exposés, j'y crois pas elle essaie de me refiler ses vieilles capotes à la fraise. Mais là ou elle me fait flipper grave, c'est quand elle me dit qu'il faudrait que je vérifie que mes règles arrivent bien car elle ne me garantie pas la réussite à cent pour cent. Je sens une sueur froide m'envahir, bon aller maintenant fini ta morale, je prends la carte d'un gynécologue qu'elle me tend, donne la somme quelle me demande, et je me tire d'ici loin de son regard suspicieux.

Un peu plus loin je m'achète une canette de soda light, et j'avale la première pilule, la prochaine c'est dans douze heure, soit à quatre heure du matin, niquel maintenant il va falloir que je pense à mettre mon réveil à sonner.

Une heure après je commence à avoir des nausées, il ne faut pas que vomisse sinon il faudra tout reprendre à zéro c'est écrit dans la notice. Je m'allonge sur mon lit fermant les yeux et soufflant imitant le bruit des vagues. Ça me calme un peu, je finis par m'endormir. Je me réveille en sursaut, il est l'heure de prendre l'autre comprimé et après ce sera terminé. Enfin, il faudra tout de même attendre la survenue de mon cycle mais après je serai tranquille. J'ingère donc le second cachet, mais je n'ai plus sommeil il faut dire que je me suis endormie à six heures du soir, en même temps j'étais crevée, je n'avais pas énormément dormi la nuit précédente. Toujours, je n'ai pas mangé à la table familiale avec Derek, je n'aurais pas su quoi lui dire. Mince voila que les nausées reprennent. Ce que je peux être mal plus jamais je recommencerais je le promets…réflexion faite je recommencerais mais je me protégerai, d'ailleurs je vais prendre rendez vous chez le docteur demain à la première heure.

Je distingue de la lumière sous la porte de ma chambre, qui ça peut bien être. Tiens penser à autre chose, m'a fait oublier que j'avais envie de dégobiller, je me lève tout doucement entrouvre la porte, un petit coup d'œil me signale que c'est Derek, je referme un peu trop violemment pour pas qu'il ne me voit. Bon ok s'il m'a pas vu, il m'a entendu, je cours me réfugier dans mon lit le cœur battant, le voila qui pénètre dans la pièce, mais qu'est qu'il fait ? C'est vachement dur de garder les yeux fermés quand on a envie de savoir ce qui se passe. Puis je sens son souffle sur mon visage, il me renifle ou quoi ? Puis il dépose un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux tellement je suis intimidée par tant de tendresse de sa part, quand j'entrouvre les paupières c'est trop tard il est déjà parti.


	3. Rumeur

**Disclaimer : **les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rumeur thème 3 scandale

Ce matin là au lycée il y avait une rumeur, personne ne savait si elle était avérée, cependant tout le monde en parlait. Depuis les toilettes des filles jusqu'à la salle des professeurs.

L'une aux cheveux or disait :

« — C'est immoral.

L'autre aux yeux azur répondait :

— Ils ont bien le droit de faire ce qu'ils veulent.

Une autre encore avec un sac parme signalait :

—Ils n'ont aucune parenté.

Encore un autre qui passait ajoutait :

— C'est vrai avant que leurs parents se marient ils ne s'étaient jamais vus.

Le second au regard bleuté répliquait :

— ce n'est pas interdit.

Et la blondinette ripostait :

— Non mais, ce n'est pas bien.

Le troisième cherchant dans son sac rétorquait :

— Tu dis ca parce t'es jalouse tu aurais bien aimé que ce soit toi.

La première se recoiffant se défendait

— Non pas du tout. »

A midi la rumeur était même arrivée jusqu'aux oreilles des principaux intéressés mais ils faisaient mine de ne pas remarquer tous ces regards tantôt hostiles, tantôt captivés, tantôt amusés. Ils ne se regardaient pas, ne s'approchaient pas, ce qui n'empêchait pas la rumeur de s'amplifier.

« — Tu as vu ils se sont croisés. La discussion reprenait entre la jeune fille aux yeux bleus et celle au sac violet.

— Je me demande si c'est bien vrai, ils ne se sont pas dévisagés, constata celle qui était chargée

— Bien sur que c'est vrai, quelqu'un les a vu, je l'ai entendu le raconter, expliqua son amie soulevant les sourcils d'air de conspiratrice.

— Qui les a vus ? le ton de la porteuse était clairement intéressé.

— La fille blonde qui est à côté de moi en anglais, éclaira-t-elle en plissant des paupières.

— Celle qui sort avec Ralph ? demanda-t-elle tout en posant son fardeau mauve sur le sol.

— Oui c'est bien elle, dit-elle en observant tout autour d'elle, tais toi voilà la meilleure amie de notre sujet de conversation.

—Tu crois qu'elle est au courant de quelque chose. Elle s'accroupit pour fouiller dans ses affaires.

— J'en ai l'impression vu la tête qu'elle fait. Elle fixait Emily de la façon la plus impolie qu'il soit.

— Oui c'est vrai qu'à un moment elle craquait sur le garçon. Elle retira de son sac un stick pour hydrater ses lèvres.

— Oh regarde voila le capitaine de l'équipe de foot son ex. Elle se pencha pour mieux l'observer

— Il est si beau, répondit-elle en se relevant.

— Tu sais que c'est elle qui la planté. Annonça-t-elle, se frottant un œil.

— Ok je comprends mieux maintenant elle lui a préféré le capitaine de l'équipe de hockey, rit-elle ouvrant son tube.

— Remarque moi je veux bien le consoler ce cher Max il a l'air tout malheureux. Elle faisait des yeux doux au garçon en question. Ne te retourne pas ! ajouta-t-elle.

— Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Elle laissa son geste en suspend, elle allait se passer son stick.

— Sam, tu sais son autre ex celui d'avant, il arrive. C'est bizarre il a l'air content de lui. Elle examinait le couloir de l'école à l'affut de la moindre réaction.

— Il fait quoi maintenant ? questionna-t-elle les lèvres désormais brillantes.

— Il disparait derrière les portes battantes. Elle continuait de scruter les passants.

— Dommage il aurait pu plus nous en apprendre. Elle venait de saisir son sac.

— Enfin ils sont tout de même gonflés ces deux là de sortir ensembles. Elle essaya de voir ce que son amie avait dans son sac.

— Tu as raison ce n'est pas courant tout de même, conclut elle en hissant son sac sur ses épaules.

Puis la cloche de reprise des cours sonna les discussions stoppèrent. A l'interclasse elles reprirent de plus belle mais un jeune homme avec un blouson de cuir noir se plaça en hauteur sur les escaliers, tous le regardaient avides de ce qu'il leur apprendre, après tout il était leur principal sujet de conversation.

« — Depuis ce matin une rumeur court sur moi et sur Casey, commença Derek

Des chuchotements s'élevèrent de l'assistance. On pouvait entendre plusieurs commentaires de part et d'autre.

— Ce n'est pas vrai je te l'avais dit.

— Ça doit l'énerver d'entendre murmurer derrière son dos.

—J'ai entendu dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se voir.

Puis le jeune homme reprit la parole.

— Eh bien je suis désolé de vous apprendre que tout est vrai !

Comme un seul homme tout le monde se retourna pour observer la jeune fille brune qui s'était cachée au fond du hall pour échapper aux regards.

Derek lui tendit la main

— Viens Casey ! lui sourit-il.

L'adolescente s'approcha doucement, les élèves s'écartèrent pour lui laisser le passage, il n'avait jamais eu de mémoire de moment plus excitant dans ce lycée.

Lorsque Casey fut près de Derek, il la saisit dans ses bras, la pencha légèrement en arrière et lui donna un vrai baiser de cinéma devant toute l'école abasourdit devant tant d'audace.

Malheureusement pour eux un professeur passait par là, ils terminèrent leur journée en retenue à décoller les chewing-gums de dessous les tables.


	4. Chiche

**Disclaimer : **les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chiche thème 23 bonbon**

* * *

Ce soir là, il était assez tard tout le monde était au lit, sauf Derek et Casey qui regardaient un film d'horreur au salon. Derek était éternellement installé dans son vieux fauteuil confortable.

Et comme d'habitude Casey s'était établie sur le canapé, les genoux sous le menton, excepté que pour une fois elle l'avait pour elle toute seule. Un plat était posé entre eux, il contenait une importante quantité de bonbons.

Cela était assez inhabituel, Derek et Casey qui s'entendait sur un programme de télé et qui partageaient un saladier de sucrerie. Cependant cette apparente tranquillité n'allait pas durer bien longtemps. Derek et Casey ne savait pas passer un moment ensembles sans se chamailler, se défier, prendre le dessus l'un sur l'autre.

Depuis le début de la soirée Casey prenait systématiquement toutes les pastilles à la menthe du saladier, c'était sa saveur favorite, elle adorait ce petit piquant de la menthe, ainsi que cette fraicheur qui se répandait dans sa bouche qui l'envahissait jusqu'à ses narines.

Quelques fois sa main touchait accidentellement celle de Derek, elle la retirait vivement elle ne souhaitait pas avoir de contact trop prolongé avec lui, la dernière fois elle avait bien trop été émue. Contrôler ses émotion en face de cet arrogant personnage était son maitre mot, ne pas lui laisser deviner qu'elle le trouvait plutôt mignon, il en serait trop fier, cet idiot.

Derek avait bien évidemment remarqué le petit manège de Casey et s'en amusait il adorait la faire enrager, dès quelle glissait sa main dans le bol il y mettait la sienne. Immanquablement elle la retirait à une vitesse folle, comme si l'avait brulé. Il se retenait de rire pour ne pas attirer son attention, il s'amusait trop à ce petit jeu. Pourtant au bout d'un certain temps Derek souhaita passer à la vitesse supérieure : l'affrontement. Justement une occasion en or se présenta. Il restait au milieu de tous ces bonbons une ultime pastille à la menthe elle était facilement reconnaissable à son emballage, toutes les autres sucreries étaient nues. Il la saisit entre deux doigts et tout doucement tira sur les extrémités essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas provoquer la vigilance de la jeune fille, il enfourna la confiserie dans sa bouche. Voilà maintenant elle pouvait s'apercevoir de son forfait, il se délectait à l'avance de la stupeur qui allait se peindre sur le joli minois de Casey. Derek n'eut pas longtemps à attendre un cri de surprise parvint jusqu'à lui.

— Où est le dernier bonbon à la menthe ? demanda Casey suspicieuse.

Pout toute réponse Derek ouvrit la bouche pour l'adolescente puisse constater qu'il suçotait la confiserie mentholée.

— Dis moi que tu n'a pas fait ça ! s'énerva Casey

— Et si ! jubila Derek.

Les yeux de Casey lançaient des éclairs elle savait pertinemment qu'il avait fais exprès de lui piquer sa dernière douceur.

— Rends-le-moi! lui intima-t-elle.

— Hors de question, en plus j'ai mis ma bave dessus c'est trop tard ma pauvre.

Il zozotait la bouche pleine. Derek s'amusait follement, Casey avait perdu, il avait gagné.

— Rends moi le ! ordonna Casey d'un ton catégorique.

Derek riait tout haut maintenant.

—Viens le chercher si tu l'oses, lui dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Un instant il vit l'hésitation dans le regard de Casey.

— Ok, répondit-elle.

Derek voulu le repousser dans ses retranchements.

— Tu n'en pas capable, la taquina-t-il.

— Tu crois ? le ton qu'employait Casey était malicieux, elle essayait de reprendre les rennes, de lui faire peur.

—J'en suis certain tu bluffes. Derek était affirmatif, jamais elle ne risquerait de gagner cet échange.

Casey se leva pour s'approcher de lui, elle le regardait fixement. Derek avala sa salive, il était de moins en moins sûr de lui. Elle n'allait quand même pas…

— Avoue que tu flippes désormais, ironisa Casey, elle aimait cette rougeur qu'elle voyait apparaître sur le visage de son interlocuteur.

— Non pas du tout, se défendit le jeune homme, il était estomaqué par l'attitude de l'adolescente.

— Arrête je le vois dans tes yeux, le nargua-t-elle.

— Tu n'iras pas jusqu'au bout, la défia Derek, mais ce qu'il pouvait espérer qu'elle le fasse !

— Tu te trompes. Casey écarlate grimpa sur le fauteuil elle s'assit à califourchon sur le jeune homme lui faisant face. Elle jouait, elle voyait bien que Derek était interloqué par son attitude désinvolte, elle devait prendre sur elle pour ne pas flancher.

— Tu es une bonne comédienne Casey mais je suis désolé avec moi ça ne prend pas. Ce petit jeu l'exaltait de plus en plus.

Casey avança ses lèvres vers celle de Derek, elle souriait.

— Pas chiche, souffla le jeune homme captivé, par l'éclat de ses yeux.

— Chiche, susurra-t-elle à son oreille.

Elle embrassa l'adolescent au début tout doucement, puis elle entreprit d'aller chercher son bien, sa bouche se fit plus insistante, finalement elle recula elle avait prélevé son bonbon.

Derek la regardait interloqué parce qu'elle venait d'oser faire. Il devait bien l'avouer il avait perdu et elle avait gagné.


	5. Echange

Echange

thème 2: nouvelle, lettre

* * *

J'ai fait quelque chose d'un peu différent cette fois. Pour le thème j'ai choisi de prendre lettre au sens de e-mail.

pour toi Louise.

* * *

**Date :** lundi 5 février 20h35

**Objet :** nouvelle

**De : **Derek

**A: **Casey**  
**

salut

Alors ça boume, tu révises encore ? Je me demande pourquoi je te demande cela tu relis sans cesse tes notes.

Je t'ai vu discuter avec la nouvelle à l'interclasse.

Derek

* * *

**Date :** lundi 5 février 20h40

**Objet :** RE : nouvelle

**De : **Casey**  
**

**A: **Derek**  
**

Effectivement ça boume,

Oui je révise ce n'est pas comme certain, moi au moins je n'ai pas de mauvaise note. Oui j'ai parlé un peu avec elle, elle est super sympa, mais ça ne doit pas t'intéresser tant que ça. A moins que je trompe ?

Casey

* * *

**Date :** lundi 5 février 20h43

**Objet :** RE : RE: nouvelle

**De : **Derek**  
**

**A : **Casey**  
**

Bien sur que tu te plantes et sur toute la ligne en plus.

Venons en aux choses sérieuses : Comment elle s'appelle ?

* * *

**Date :** lundi 5 février 20h45

**Objet :** lève-toi

**De : **Casey**  
**

**A : **Derek**  
**

Tu sais si tu veux me demander quelque chose tu n'as pas beaucoup de chemin à faire.

* * *

**Date :** lundi 5 février 20h47

**Objet :** RE : lève-toi

**De : **Derek**  
**

**A : **Casey**  
**

Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question tu n'as qu'à lever tes fesse toi-même. Moi je suis bien dans mon fauteuil.

* * *

**Date :** lundi 5 février 20h52

**Objet :** du calme !

**De : **Casey**  
**

**A****: **Derek**  
**

Ok,

Elle se prénomme Louise elle est française, elle est là dans le cadre d'un échange international, je suppose qu'elle colle à ta liste.

* * *

**Date :** lundi 5 février 20h55

**Objet :** RE : du calme !

**De : **Derek**  
**

**A : **Casey

Et comment!

Comme tu es intelligente tu devines toujours tout.

* * *

**Date :** lundi 5 février 20h56

**Objet :** je ne suis plus calme !

**De : **Casey**  
**

**A : **Derek**  
**

Idiot !!

* * *

**Date :** vendredi 8 février 21h01

**Objet :** help

**De : **Derek**  
**

**A : **Casey**  
**

Salut

J'ai besoin que tu m'aides, la nouvelle refuse catégoriquement de me parler. J'ai essayé de l'aborder toute la semaine mais rien n'a fonctionné.

Derek

* * *

**Date :** vendredi 8 février 21h05

**Objet :** RE : help

**De : **Casey**  
**

**A: **Derek**  
**

Tu as essayé ta technique de l'homme glaçon.

Je croyais qu'on avait pour principe de ne pas se mêler de la vie privée de l'un de l'autre. Débrouille-toi tout seul !

Casey

* * *

**Date :** vendredi 8 février 21h09

**Objet :** RE : RE : help

**De : **Derek**  
**

**A : **Casey**  
**

Aide moi, Ça ne t'as jamais gêné avant s'il te plait.

Derek

* * *

**Date :** vendredi 8 février 21h13

**Objet :** ok

**De : **Casey**  
**

**A : **Derek**  
**

Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais c'est parce que tu as dit s'il te plait.

Casey

* * *

**Date :** lundi 11 février 20h31

**Objet :** renonce

**De : **Derek**  
**

**A : **Casey**  
**

Hello,

J'ai essayé de tâter le terrain mais je suis désolée elle a des vues sur un autre garçon. Il faut que tu passes à autre chose.

Casey

* * *

**Date :** lundi 11 février 20h35

**Objet :** RE : renonce

**De : **Derek**  
**

**A : **Casey**  
**

Tu mens !

* * *

**Date :** lundi 11 février 20h40

**Objet :** Ne m'accuse pas

**De : **Casey**  
**

**A****: **Derek**  
**

Non, je dis la vérité, je te rappelle que je ne suis pas une menteuse.

* * *

**Date :** lundi 11 février 20h52

**Objet :** RE : ne m'accuse pas

**De : **Derek**  
**

**A : **Casey**  
**

Avoue tu es jalouse.

* * *

**Date :** lundi 11 février 21h05

**Objet :** fais-toi une raison

**De : **Casey**  
**

**A****: **Derek**  
**

Jamais de la vie, tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité, tu ne lui plais pas c'est comme ça c'est tout.

* * *

**Date :** lundi 11 février 21h07

**Objet :** RE : fais-toi une raison

**De :** Derek**  
**

**A : **Casey

Je sais que je peux sortir avec elle. Un Venturi n'abandonne jamais !

* * *

**Date :** samedi 16 février 17h30

**Objet :** notes d'histoire

**De : **Derek**  
**

**A : **Casey**  
**

Bonjour ma chère

Peux-tu me faire parvenir les notes du cours d'histoire ? S'il te plaît.

Derek

* * *

**Date :** samedi 16 février 17h40

**Objet :** RE : notes d'histoire

**De : **Casey**  
**

**A****: **Derek**  
**

Tiens salut

Pourquoi tu n'étais pas histoire hier au fait ?

* * *

**Date :** samedi 16 février 17h42

**Objet :** RE : RE : notes d'histoire

**De : **Derek**  
**

**A : **Casey**  
**

J'étais à l'infirmerie.

* * *

**Date :** samedi 16 février 17h45

**Objet :** petite question

**De : **Casey**  
**

**A****: **Derek**  
**

Tu étais malade ?

* * *

**Date :** samedi 16 février 17h47

**Objet :** tu n'es pas discrète

**De : **Derek**  
**

**A : **Casey**  
**

De là où je suis, je t'entends rire, fais gaffe.

* * *

**Date :** samedi 16 février 17h49

**Objet :** RE : tu n'es pas discrète

**De : **Casey**  
**

**A: **Derek**  
**

Je te promets que je ne moque pas. Ça arrive tout les jours de saigner de la lèvre parce qu'une fille vous a mis un coup point.

Pour te prouver ma bonne volonté je te mets en pièce jointe le scan de mes notes.

Casey

* * *

**Date :** samedi 16 février 21h50

**Objet :** remerciement

**De : **Derek**  
**

**A : **Casey**  
**

Merci

* * *

**Date :** samedi 16 février 21h59

**Objet :** RE : remerciement

**De : **Casey**  
**

**A:** Derek**  
**

De rien, Remets-toi bien.

* * *

**Date :** samedi 16 février 22h15

**Objet :** je te prends au mot

**De : **Derek**  
**

**A : **Casey**  
**

Demain il va falloir que tu me soignes.

* * *

**Date :** samedi 16 février 22h35

**Objet :** RE : je te prends au mot

**De : **Casey**  
**

**A****: **Derek**  
**

Sans problème à demain

* * *

**Date :** dimanche 17 février 10h24

**Objet** : encore

**De : **Derek**  
**

**A: **Casey**  
**

Je dois avouer que le bisou guérisseur était parfait, je n'ai même plus mal, on recommence quand tu veux.

* * *

**Date :** dimanche 17 février 10h40

**Objet :** RE : encore

**De : **Casey**  
**

**A : **Derek**  
**

Contente de savoir que tu apprécies ma médecine, il faudra patienter un peu pour le prochain.

* * *

**Date :** dimanche 17 février 11h01

**Objet :** besoin de toi

**De : **Derek

**A :** Casey**  
**

C'est que je sens la douleur qui revient moi, et je ne sais pas si je vais arriver à la supporter.

* * *

**Date :** dimanche 17 février 11h10

**Objet :** RE : besoin de toi

**De :** Derek**  
**

**A : **Casey

Ok, je t'attends.


	6. En marge

**Disclaimer : **les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

En marge: thème 14 musique

Une semaine plus tard le groupe de Derek devait jouer en public, Casey se préparait pour les répétitions avec les garçons, elle était la chanteuse du groupe, au début elle avait eu du mal à accepter leur style de musique, mais en définitive, elle aimait beaucoup ces moments passés à chanter avec eux, surtout que les garçons se montraient presque tous gentils avec elle, sauf un. Derek et elle se chamaillaient continuellement. Ce jour là quand elle arriva elle fut bien surprise trouver Sally la petite amie de Derek derrière le micro.

— Tu viens assister aux répétitions ? demanda Casey étonnée.

Sally pris un air ennuyé :

— Derek ne t'as pas dit il m'a demandé de te remplacer.

— Non il ne m'a rien dit.

Casey ne cachait pas sa déception d'autant plus qu'elle se sentait prête à pleurer, cette fois il y avait été fort. Elle l'observait du coin de l'œil il avait l'air satisfait de l'avoir viré comme cela du groupe.

Sam et Ralph ne levait même pas les yeux sur elle évidemment ils suivaient Derek comme toujours. Sally, de son côté, semblait réellement gênée.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je chantais avec eux jusqu'à qu'ils trouvent une nouvelle chanteuse. Elle lui fit un pauvre sourire. Elle sortit précipitamment de la pièce pour que les autres ne voient pas à quel point elle était affectée.

A travers la porte elle entendit Sally s'adresser à Derek

— Je crois qu'elle était extrêmement déçue tu aurais dû le lui annoncer.

— Elle disait qu'elle venait chanter avec nous juste pour rendre service, en attendant qu'on trouve une nouvelle interprète, pas vrai les gars, se défendit le jeune homme prenant à parti ses amis.

Ralph marmonna quelque chose du genre que ça faisait un moment quelle n'avait pas abordé le sujet. Il fut aussitôt approuver par Sam. Entendant cela, la satisfaction envahit la jeune fille, voir que ses deux camarade la soutenaient.

Puis elle entendit à nouveau la voix de Derek qui déclara qu'il était temps de se mettre au travail. Dès qu'elle discerna les premières notes, le cœur de Casey se sera à nouveau, elle alla se réfugier dans sa chambre et referma la porte derrière elle pour étouffer le bruit de la musique mais rien n'y faisait, elle donna libre court à ses pleurs, pourquoi à chaque fois l'évinçait-il systématiquement ? Pourquoi il cherchait à lui faire du mal ?

Elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne percevait plus aucun son, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Elle ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait pas tellement envie qu'on la voit ainsi. Mais Derek ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, après plusieurs coups frappés sans réponse, il entra dans la chambre. Précipitamment Casey s'essuya les joues et lui tourna le dos.

— C'est Sally qui m'a demandé de venir te faire mes excuses, alors voilà, commença-t-il sa voix était sure et monocorde, pas vraiment franche, remarqua Casey mais elle n'avait pas la force de se battre avec lui aujourd'hui.

— Ok c'est bon excuses acceptées, répondit-elle d'un ton sec.

— Tu pourrais me regarder pour me répondre. Il s'approcha d'elle pour la faire pivoter, lorsqu'il la vit son visage exprima quelque chose comme du remords, du moins c'est que perçu Casey.

— Mais tu pleures, constata-t-il.

— Non.

— Je le vois bien tu as les yeux tous rouges et gonflés, c'est parce que je t'ai renvoyée du groupe ? le ton Derek était craintif presque sympa.

— Tu essaies de te donner bonne conscience ? Je t'ai dit que j'acceptais tes excuses alors maintenant dégage ! D'un geste ample elle lui montra la porte. Il fallait qu'il sorte, et vite. Elle sentait les larmes revenir. D'ailleurs le son de sa voix avait changé Derek se dirigea vers la sortie. Cependant Casey émit un sanglot qui n'échappa pas au jeune homme, Casey le vit se retourner pour lui faire face, un air penaud sur le visage.

— Je t'en prie Casey ne pleure pas, son intonation était douce, ce qui ému encore plus la jeune fille. Elle n'était pas habituée à de la considération de la part de Derek.

Elle se mit sangloter de plus belle, Derek la prit dans ses bras et la sera fort contre lui, il lui caressait les cheveux, Casey s'abandonna à ce contact, elle se calma peu à peu, puis elle s'éloigna de lui, le repoussant légèrement.

— Va rejoindre les autres ils doivent t'attendre, lui intima-t-elle calmement.

— Tu es sûre que ça va, ça vaut ce que ça vaut mais je suis réellement désolé Casey. Cette fois la sincérité s'entendait dans sa voix.

— Laisse tomber, maintenant c'est fait, sourit-elle pour lui signifier qu'il était pardonné, comment pouvait-il en être autrement? Il obtenait d'elle tout ce qu'il voulait.

Derek prit la tête de la jeune fille entre ses mains et lui donna un baiser sur le front

— Tu es vraiment une fille formidable, déclara le jeune homme avant de tourner les talons.

Casey l'observa s'éloigner d'elle, elle avait du mal à comprendre les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Derek. Un instant elle le détestait et celui d'après elle espérait qu'il ne la haïsse pas. Toute à ses pensées, elle caressait rêveusement son front à l'endroit exact où ses lèvres s'étaient posées.


	7. Un jour peut être

Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

**Un jour peut être**

thème26. Si seulement tu étais à moi

* * *

Je la vois descendre des escaliers avec sa mini jupe et ses talons hauts, les cheveux détachés astucieusement maquillée. Elle a mis son fard à paupière spécial « rendez vous galant », je me demande avec quel idiot elle va encore sortir ce soir.

—Où tu vas ? je lui demande.

— Je sors avec Max, me répond-t-elle.

_Quoi elle ressort avec lui mais je croyais qu'elle avait rompu avec lui !_

— Tu ne l'avais pas laissé tombé ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais là soudainement je me sens mal, je suis légèrement énervé_, légèrement hein !_

— Oui, mais nous avons décidé de retenter le coup, on s'entendait plutôt bien, me dit-elle toute fière d'elle. Mais moi je sais pas pourquoi mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de la voir retourner avec lui.

— Tu disais que tu avais besoin de te retrouver, je rétorque d'une voix ou j'entends l'exaspération.

Mais elle ne fait plus attention à moi, la sonnette vient de retentir. Il est là tout près d'elle, il la regarde avec ses yeux de merlan frit et là je sais toujours pas pourquoi mais je suis irrité, pas totalement, cependant je n'aime pas ça. Je voudrais lui crier de la lâcher lorsqu'il pose son bras sur son épaule, pourtant je me retiens, cette fois je suis tellement à cran que je crois bien que tout le monde peut voir de la fumée sortir de mes oreilles. Juste avant de partir Max me serre la main pour me dire au revoir. Je la lui broie sans vergogne, je vois sur son visage qu'il résiste pour ne pas dire. « Aie » il a l'air de comprendre le message. Nous ne serons jamais copains lui et moi.

— Pas de bêtise ce soir je t'ai à l'œil, je vocifère entre mes dents.

—Qu'est qu'il te prend, s'indigne Casey.

— Ce n'est pas comme cela que se comportent les frères ? _Quelle réponse !_ Mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre pour me justifier.

— Tu n'es pas mon frère ! me crie-t-elle.

_Ben justement !_

Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Bien sur que je ne suis pas son frère et heureusement d'ailleurs.

Les voilà qui partent bras dessus bras dessous, je déteste être comme ça, la dernière fois c'est quand Sam m'avait piqué mon ballon au jardin d'enfants.

Je regarde ma montre, j'ai intérêt de me dépêcher si je veux arriver au travail à l'heure. La soirée passe vite à servir des cafés. Un instant j'ai pensé qu'ils viendraient au Smelly Nelly's, mais non je ne les ai pas vu de la soirée. Après la fermeture, j'embrase Sally, sur le parking, et je me mets en route pour la maison. Lorsque j'arrive je trouve Casey et Max sous le porche entrain de se rouler des pelles. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour j'ai envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la gueule à cet abruti, néanmoins je ne fais rien. Enfin j'intime juste à Casey de rentrer en la tirant par le bras, l'arrachant à son petit copain.

Dans le hall elle est sacrément en pétard. Elle me signale que je me suis comporté comme un goujat et que je n'ai pas intérêt à recommencer sinon j'aurais à faire à elle.

— Tu me fais peur, je plaisante en faisant semblant de trembler. Je sais qu'elle est en furie et moi j'adore ça. Elle a les yeux qui brillent de colère. Ma foie elle est plutôt jolie comme ça.

Elle me tourne le dos pour se rendre dans sa chambre, alors qu'elle grimpe les escaliers je cherche quelque chose a dire pour la faire rester pour continuer notre petite conversation.

Et là quelque chose me traverse l'esprit je le dit tout haut.

—Quelles jolies fesses !

_C'est moi qui ai dit ça ?_ Elle va me tuer je le vois sur son visage lorsqu'elle se retourne, elle est rouge de fureur.

Elle descend tout doucement, pour me faire face

— Tu ne vas bien ? me lance-t-elle. Je m'aperçois que sa voix tremble elle fait de son mieux pour avoir l'air calme. Mais avec moi ça ne prend pas. Je la connais trop bien maintenant.

— Le plus parfaitement du monde. je lui réponds en souriant, elle est de plus en plus déconcertée par mon attitude.

— Je ne crois pas que tu vas bien, tu es sur que tu n'as bu ? Tu ne t'es pas drogué quand même ? »

_Elle est folle ou quoi ?_ Bon ok je comprends ses doutes, ce soir je ne sais pas ce que j'ai. Toutefois de la voir avec son ex cela m'a rendu dingue, comme si j'étais jaloux, _jaloux ?_ Je suis jaloux de ce mec ? Moi ? Derek venturi ? Ce type qui embrasse Casey, qui la prend dans ses bras, qui lui caresse les cheveux. Mon dieu mais depuis combien de temps, je suis attiré par elle, depuis combien de temps, je pense sans cesse à elle, depuis combien de temps, ma dernière pensée avant de m'endormir est pour elle, et ma première pensée au réveil est encore elle.

Je la regarde comme si c'était la première fois que je la voyais, j'ai une envie irrépressible de l'embrasser, elle est toute proche si je ne le fais pas tout de suite je n'aurais peut être jamais le courage de le faire, je l'attrape derrière la nuque, et j'écrase mes lèvres sur les siennes. Seulement au lieu d'entrouvrir la bouche comme je l'escomptais elle me repousse, violemment et me flanque une gifle magistrale avant de s'essuyer les lèvres.

Ce fut le baiser le plus humiliant de ma vie ! Je me frotte la joue tout en la regardant s'éloigner de moi. _Un jour elle sera à moi_. j'en fais le serment.


	8. Le bleu le plus pur

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Thème 15: le bleu le plus pur

Note: Amateurs de poésie, pardonnez moi.

j'ai été obligée de mettre des séparation entre les strophes, car un passage à la ligne équivaut à sauter une ligne et on ne reconnaissait pas un sonnet.

* * *

Le bleu le plus pur dedans ses yeux il distingue

Bien que le hasard en ait fait sa demi-sœur

Sur son beau visage il aperçoit l'âme sœur

Toujours il pense à elle cela le rend dingue

* * *

Pour lui les matins elle vêt ses plus bel' fringues

Ça fait longtemps qu'elle a comprit que de son cœur

Il est l'élu mais elle calme ses ardeurs

Car elle croit qu'il la hait et cela la flingue

* * *

Cachée avec une énergie toute enfantine

Dans chaque geste l'attirance se devine

En la maison tous connaissent leurs sentiments

* * *

Pourtant tout' la famille se tait gentiment

Désormais ils attendent tous avec intérêt

Que leur relation se solde par un baiser.


	9. Gout fraise

Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Thème 18: « Dites ahhh… »

* * *

Gout fraise

— C'est quoi ce rouge à lèvre Casey ? demanda la petite fille en prenant le bâton dans sa main.

— C'est un gloss à la fraise, répondit la voix amusée de Casey.

Le jeune homme entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer, il était de garde en ce samedi après midi, il devait s'occuper de Marti, cela ne le gênait pas vraiment, il adorait passer du temps avec sa petite sœur. Elle faisait de lui tout ce qu'elle voulait. Ce jour là, elle réussit à le faire jouer à la poupée, à lui faire faire le cheval pour elle. Il courut dans toute la maison avec la petite fille sur son dos, ce qui la fit bien rire. Et l'essouffla lui au plus haut point. Mais Derek était heureux ainsi. Il était fou de sa petite soeur. Il cachait cet attachement aux autres, ceux du lycée, ils ne comprendraient pas.

Tout naturellement il accepta le nouveau jeu proposé par la fillette, même si une fois de plus il allait encore se plier à ses quatre volontés. Le jeu consistait à reconnaître les gouts. Marti l'installa sur une chaise de la cuisine et lui banda les yeux avec une écharpe. Derek avait chaud avec toute cette laine sur le visage mais il ne le signala pas pour ne pas vexer la petite fille.

— Ouvre grand la bouche Smerek. Il sentit dans sa bouche un morceau dur qui fondit presque instantanément le gout était chaud et sucré. Derek avait deviné tout de suite mais pour amuser un peu sa petite sœur il fit semblant de réfléchir un instant. Puis il s'exclama:

— Chocolat !

— Gagné ! s'écria Marti

— Maintenant je te donne quelque chose à boire.

Elle lui glissa une paille entre ses lèvres. Derek aspira un liquide frais.

— Est-ce que c'est vert ? demanda le jeune homme.

— Oui, répondit la voix assurée de la fillette.

— Sirop de menthe

— Ho mais comment tu fais pour tout reconnaître aussi facilement, s'énerva Marti. Derek se dit que la prochaine fois il se tromperait pour ne pas la fâcher.

Il entendit un rire derrière son dos un rire qu'il connaissait bien, il appartenait une jolie fille aux yeux bleus qui dormait de l'autre côté du couloir.

— Marti tu en fais voir de toutes les couleurs à ton frère.

— Oui je suis comme ça, répartit la petite fille du ton le plus sérieux du monde, puis elle ajouta :

— J'ai envie de faire pipi mais je reviens vite. Smerek n'enlève pas ton bandeau il y a tout sur la table.

— Promit Smarti, acquiesça le jeune homme.

— Tu peux y aller tranquille je le surveille, annonça Casey.

Derek entendit les pas de la petite fille s'éloignés, il était seul avec Casey et il n'aimait pas être ainsi en positon de faiblesse en sa présence.

— Alors est ce que tu veux que je te fasse gouter quelque chose, je te parie que tu ne le reconnaîtras pas, proposa Casey d'un ton de défi.

Derek ne supportait pas de perdre un pari encore moins face à Casey.

— Tenu ! Il leva la main pour que la jeune fille la tape avec la sienne ce qu'elle fit.

— Voici mon premier défi.

Derek senti un doigt toucher ses lèvres, il ouvrit la bouche et lécha la peau de Casey enduite d'une matière sirupeuse.

— Facile c'est du sirop d'érable.

Il sembla à Derek entendre Casey se sucer le doigt mais il en était pas sûr.

Casey ne répondit pas, il senti bientôt le parfum vanillé de la jeune fille, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était tout prêt de lui. La savoir si proche sans la voir l'émouvait singulièrement.

Il perçu deux lèvres qui se posait sur les siennes il eut d'abords un moment de recul tellement il était surpris, mais il se reprit et retenut la tête de la jeune fille en l'embrassant plus profondément.

Lorsque le baiser pris fin, Derek déclara d'un ton triomphant.

— Mon parfum préféré fraise !

Mais personne ne lui répondit il ôta son écharpe. Il était seul, Casey s'était enfuie.

Marti revint dans la cuisine.

— Mais tu triches Smerek il ne faillait pas l'ôter, s'indigna-t-elle.

Puis la petite fille lança en direction de la porte.

— Tu avais promis de le surveiller Casey.

Le visage cramoisi de la jeune fille apparut dans l'embrasure.

— Mais je l'ai fait Marti tu vois je suis restée devant la porte, en disant cela Casey n'osait pas regarder Derek.

— Oui elle l'a fait assura le jeune homme. Puis regardant bien en face Casey il ajouta. En plus pour une fois elle a été délicieuse.


	10. Ultime baiser

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Thème : 27 Débordement

Ultime baiser

Une sortie scolaire qui se termine mal ce n'est pas tous les jours, en général tout débute ainsi les élèves entonnent des chants dans le bus, ou écoutent de la musique sur leur mp3, discutent, rient jouent aux cartes, tout cela c'est pour l'aller, mais que se passe-t-il quand il n'y a pas de retour ? Particulièrement pour deux d'entre eux.

Une sortie spéléo c'est sensé être sympa on découvre, on s'amuse, mais lorsque qu'une fille tombe à l'arrière, se tordant la cheville et ne pouvant plus continuer l'ascension et que son demi frère s'inquiétant pour elle retourne sur ses pas pour l'aider. Et que personne ne s'aperçoit de leur absence. Cela fait beaucoup de circonstances et de hasards mais pourtant c'est arrivé.

Lorsque les deux adolescents commencèrent à avoir froid, il était presque trop tard ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi personne n'était revenu les secourir, cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient coincés dans ce maudit trou humide et boueux. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était qu'à l'extérieur la pluie tombait à verse rendant le travail des secouristes difficile, ils ne savaient pas que leur parents était là, avec Edwin, Lizzie et Marti, qu'ils étaient bouleversés, ils ne savaient pas que personne ne s'était rendu compte de leur absence avant la sortie de la grotte.

Casey tremblait, Derek la prit dans ses bras pour la réchauffer, elle se sentit bien ainsi dans les bras du jeune homme. Elle craquait pour lui, elle ne l'avait dit encore à personne mais son cœur battait pour Derek. Rassérénée elle en profita pour fermer les yeux, elle essaya d'oublier où elle était et qu'elle avait les mains gelées. Elle s'imaginait qu'elle était ailleurs sur une plage, tiédie par le soleil. Elle profita de cet instant dans la chaleur du jeune homme. Quand elle se décida à rouvrir les yeux, la réalité lui éclata en pleine figue les lumières de leur casque s'étaient éteintes. Ils étaient dans une totale obscurité.

« — Derek ? Appela-t-elle tout doucement.

— Oui. Lui répondit la voix rauque du jeune homme. Ecoute Casey je crois qu'on a un problème.

— Quel genre de problème ? Questionna la jeune fille. Parce là tu vois on a un gros souci, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être pire. Plaisanta-t-elle pince sans rire.

— L'eau monte. L'intonation de Derek était atone, ne laissant percevoir aucune émotion.

— Comment cela l'eau monte ? L'angoisse s'entendait dans les paroles de Casey. Ce n'est pas possible et puis comment tu peux le savoir nous n'avons plus de lumière. » Elle tentait de se rassurer du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Derek pris sa main et l'avança devant elle, elle rentra en contact avec un liquide froid

Elle la retira aussitôt, elle ne put retenir ses larmes, allait-elle mourir ici avec Derek ?

« — Ne perds pas espoir je sais qu'ils vont nous retrouver. » Cependant lui-même n'avait pas l'air tellement convaincu par ses propres mots.

Bientôt ils eurent de l'eau jusqu'aux chevilles, ils durent se mettre debout pour éviter d'être mouillés le plus possible. Casey ne lâchait plus la main de Derek, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, afin d'oublier leur situation, lorsque l'eau attint leur taille Casey ne pu réprimer un sanglot, Derek lui serra un peu plus fort les doigts, il lui rappela toutes ces disputes qu'ils avaient sans cesse, il lui avoua qu'il faisait tout pour la faire enrager, ce qui la fit sourire malgré la situation. Mais Derek ne pu le voir, le manque de lumière l'en empêcha. L'eau attint finalement leurs torses, ils ne disaient plus un mot, que dire en pareille situation. Le silence les encerclait, entrecoupé parfois par les reniflements de Casey. Ils allaient y rester personne ne viendrait. En pareille situation, on imagine qu'on serait paniqué, c'est étonnant la capacité que l'être humain a, à se résigner quand les circonstances l'exigent. Casey se rapprocha de Derek, il n'y avait aucune échappatoire l'eau montait de plus en plus vite, leurs pieds ne touchaient plus le fond, ils devaient faire des mouvements pour rester à la surface. Derek retenait las doigts de Casey entre les siens, et lorsque leurs têtes se heurtèrent au plafond de la grotte. Ils comprirent que ce serait bientôt terminé, qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Ce fut ce moment là que choisi Casey, pour décharger son cœur

« — Derek il faut que je te dise, que je suis amoureuse de toi, je ne veut pas mourir sans que tu le saches. Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Casey elle serait les doigts de Derek, de plus en plus fort.

— Moi aussi Casey j'ai des sentiments pour toi, je t'aime bien plus que je ne te l'ai laissé voir. »

Tout à coup, dans un tâtonnement, elle sentit les lèvres de Derek rencontrer les siennes, c'était leur premier baiser et dernier baiser, il contenait urgence, amour et désespoir. Ainsi ils prolongèrent ce merveilleux contact jusqu'à leur dernier souffle.


	11. Comment rendre un garçon fou

Comment rendre un garçon fou.

**Thème : **1 regarde moi

**Disclaimer : **les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

**Note:** Voici le douzième os, si si je sais compter, si vous cherchez bien vous trouverez, le onzième.

* * *

Casey désirait une chose plus que tout au monde elle souhaitait que son demi frère la regarde autrement, elle voulait qu'il la voit comme une fille sexy et non comme la première de la classe. Beaucoup de garçons au lycée, souhaitaient être son petit ami depuis qu'elle avait laissé tomber Max. Cependant Derek se moquait toujours de ses soupirants, les traitants d'inconscients et d'aveugles.

Mince ! Elle avait été reine du bal et pompom girl, et ça ne suffisait pas, que lui fallait de plus pour admettre qu'elle n'était pas que bonne élève.

Il allait voir il aura complètement changé d'avis à la fin de la semaine.

Ce matin là Derek mangeait goulument ses céréales, il était en grande conversation avec Edwin, qui lui aussi parlait la bouche pleine. Leur sujet de discussion était évidement les filles et comment les draguer. Edwin demandait quelques conseils à son grand frère. Il était toujours avide de nouvelles méthodes pour séduire les filles même si parfois, les directives de Derek avaient compromis ses chances avec telle ou telle nana.

Casey entra, au moment où, Derek expliquait comment aborder une fille que l'on ne connaît pas dans la rue. La brunette leva les yeux ciel, ces deux là ne s'arrêteraient donc jamais.

Elle s'accroupit pour prendre des biscuits dans le placard du bas, elle n'entendit plus les garçons elle pouvait percevoir les mouches voler, c'est là qu'elle comprit que son plan avait marché.

Derek eu la voix coupée lorsqu'il vit Casey dans cette position, elle lui tournait le dos, de la dentelle noire sortait de son pantalon taille basse, Casey portait ce genre de sous vêtement ? Derek fixait le fin tissus qui formait un triangle transparent juste au dessus de ce qu'il aurait été encore plus indécent de voir. Puis la jeune fille se retourna toujours assise sur ses talons pour poser une question au plus vieux. Elle le prit en flagrant délit, de voyeurisme, Derek fut soulagé et étonné de voir qu'elle ne s'indignait pas comme il s'y attendait. au contraire elle lui fit un superbe sourire, se moquait elle de lui ? Pour se donner une contenance il observa Edwin qui lui aussi n'avait rien perdu du spectacle, son frère était complément éblouit par Casey. Derek ne su pas pourquoi mais il sentit monter en lui un bouffée d'indignation. il frappa la tête de frère

— Qu'est ce tu regardes toi ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique.

Mais Edwin qui était dans sa période rebelle répondit

— La même chose que toi apparemment. Tu as de la bave qui coule, railla le plus jeune se frottant là où il avait été frappé. Derek était désormais rouge de confusion qu'allait penser Casey, elle avait l'air de bien s'amuser, et elle n'était pas du tout gênée, elle quitta la pièce en emportant le gâteau qu'elle était venue chercher.

Une fois qu'elle sut qu'elle était hors de vue des garçons, son cœur pu enfin calmer la vitesse de ses battements. Elle fut satisfaite du tour qu'avaient pris les événements, mais elle n'en avait pas fini avec Derek, à la fin de la semaine il la supplierait à genou de lui accorder un peu d'attention. Elle se fera un plaisir de lui refuser. Elle devait réfléchir maintenant à sa prochaine attaque.

Casey n'avait pas eu a beaucoup réfléchir au moyen de troubler Derek ce jour là, l'occasion se présenta dès le matin, alors qu'il la sommait de libérer la salle de bain, décidément c'était vraiment trop facile. Elle s'enroula dans une serviette jaune qui cachait à peine ses formes elle prit un grand bol d'air pour se donner du courage et aussi un peu de contenance, avant d'affronter le jeune homme. Il allait lui falloir du culot pour traverser le couloir dans cette tenue elle se sentait presque nue. Mais on n'avait rien sans rien

Elle posa sa main sur la poignée, elle se murmura pour elle même quelque paroles d'encouragement, puis elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec. Derek faillit lui tomber dessus. Prenant un air mutin, elle lui signifia d'une voix certes ironique mais néanmoins assurée que la place était libre. Elle du retenir un éclat de rire devant la mine que faisait Derek, il avait la mâchoire décrochée, elle passa près de lui le frôlant presque.

Casey sortit de la salle de bain les cheveux mouillés, un air espiègle sur le visage, portant cette tenue qui révélait quelques détails insoupçonnés de l'anatomie de la jeune fille, Lorsqu'il la vit ainsi, Derek eu un choc. Cette fille était le diable en personne, il la regarda disparaître dans sa chambre il avait bien besoin de sa douche quotidienne aujourd'hui mais froide, très froide.

Quelques jours plus tard Casey ne savait comment faire en sorte pour Derek la remarque. De toute évidence il l'évitait. Cependant il y avait un endroit où serait obligé d'être en sa présence c'était pendant le repas familial. Elle allait faire un numéro dont il se rappellerait longtemps. Durant tout le repas il ne lui jeta pas même un regard, elle était sur le bon chemin elle le savait de par l'attitude du jeune homme. Elle entreprit d'ôter une de ses chaussures et commença à lui effleurer la jambe. Elle observait le jeune homme du coin de l'œil, il faisait semblant de rien mais elle pu déceler un temps d'arrêt sur l'expression faciale de Derek, il ne réagit pas plus à la caresse qu'elle lui prodiguait, déçue elle décida de monter un peu plus son pied le long de son mollet d'abord. Pas de réaction, elle atteint le genou, toujours pas de réaction, elle remonta le de cuisse. Ah ! Tout de même, Derek avait l'air de plus en plus gêné et elle s'amusait follement. Lorsqu'elle atteint le haut de la jambe Derek fit un bond en arrière. Superbe réaction. Se levant de table d'un coup, tout le monde l'observait surpris par son comportement étrange. Confus, il expliqua qu'il avait oublié d'aller travailler ce soir il devait remplacer Sally il y avait maintenant une demi-heure.

Il quitta précipitamment la maison. Cette nana était folle, elle essayait de le pousser à bout. Il le savait, il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir, évidement elle le mettait dans un état pas possible, mais si elle espérait quelque chose de lui elle pouvait toujours attendre, il ne la trouvait pas attirante le moins du monde ! Et puis il sortait avec la jolie Sally, cette même fille qu'il avait tant eu de mal à séduire. Enfin c'est ce dont il essayait de se persuader, malgré l'effet quelle produisait sur son corps.

Les jours suivant Casey continua d'allumer Derek. L'air de rien elle lui faisait de magnifiques sourires le frôlait, le touchait, lui faisait les yeux doux, petit à petit elle rendait le jeune homme dingue. Il n'osait plus se retrouver dans une pièce seul avec elle. Cependant un soir où elle devait sortir, elle se présenta dans sa chambre, il prit l'air le plus cool possible et lui demanda ce qu'elle venait faire, Casey se retourna soulevant ses cheveux longs, laissant apparaître son dos nu

— Peux tu remonter la fermeture de ma robe s'il te plait Derek ? La requête de Casey l'éberlua. Elle n'avait qu'à aller voir Lizzie ! Pourtant, il se ravisa, il souhaitait voir jusqu'où elle était capable d'aller, sans dire un mot il se rapprocha d'elle, et il entreprit de refermer lentement le fin vêtement, au passage il frôlait la peau de Casey, il sentit la jeune fille frémir sous ses doigts, s'attendant à quelle proteste il déposa un baiser sur bon épaule.

Lorsque Casey vit que Derek ne se dérobait pas, elle su qu'elle avait réussit, il la regardait enfin, en plus il profitait de la situation. Elle ne s'attendait pas à elle aussi apprécier ce moment. Quand elle perçut ses lèvres se poser sur sa peau, ses entrailles se serrèrent. Elle se retourna vivement. Derek lui faisait face, elle pouvait lire sur ses traits quelque chose qui lui fit peur, elle avait été trop loin.

Il la regardait, oui ! Il la désirait, surement ! Mais elle, elle voulait juste qu'il la trouve jolie.


	12. Dans le miroir

**Disclaimer:** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

**Thème 5**. « J'ai quelque chose à te dire… »

_Dans le miroir_

Casey s'observait dans sa psyché, elle vérifia sa coiffure et cacha en soufflant le bouton d'acné qui se décelait sur son front. Ses cheveux parfaits, étaient liés en queue de cheval, son maquillage discret et la robe d'été couleur rose bonbon mettait en valeur l'azur de ses yeux. La porte de sa chambre était close et toute la famille regardait la télévision.

Elle se savait tranquille pour accomplir ce quelle avait à faire, elle devait s'entrainer, pour parler à Derek, cet aveu avait son importance. Elle souhaitait choisir les meilleurs mots, ainsi que le visage de circonstance pour cette confession.

Elle ne supportait plus, de cacher ses sentiments, elle ne pouvait plus jouer la comédie, il fallait qu'il sache ce quelle ressentait pour lui et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Elle espérait qu'il s'efforcerait ensuite d'éviter de la blesser. Parler éternellement de Sally ou se moquer du fait qu'elle n'avait pas de petit ami, la peinait. Elle essayait d'imaginer sa réaction lorsqu'elle formulerait les paroles qu'elle retournait sans cesse dans son esprit. Il demeurerait surement surpris, peut être qu'il ne le serait pas, probablement il se doutait de ses sentiments et il faisait mine de n'avoir rien remarqué

Était-elle jolie ? Plusieurs garçons lui avaient affirmé qu'ils la trouvaient belle, mais l'avis d'un seul l'intéressait, et il n'avait aucune vue envers elle, ce qui l'ennuyait.

Elle y réfléchissait de plus en plus, elle avait envie de lui dévoiler sa flamme, pour enfin être fixée et tourner la page, stopper d'espérer quelque chose qui ne viendrait jamais.

Elle fit la moue, se mouilla les lèvres avec sa langue, et envoya un baiser dans le miroir. Elle commença le discours qu'elle avait maintes fois répété dans son esprit.

— Derek tu peux venir, J'ai quelque chose à te dire en privé.

Elle s'imaginait qu'il la suivrait râleur, mais il l'écouterait. En face de lui, elle hésiterait, elle voudrait reculer, la moiteur envahirait ses mains, son cœur battrait à cent à l'heure. Enfin, elle lui déclamerait en un souffle

— Je suis amoureuse de toi !

Elle observa son visage lorsque qu'elle prononçait ces mots, elle essaya une autre intonation de voix, un peu plus timide moins volontaire.

— Je suis amoureuse toi !

Elle entendit un rire derrière elle, le garçon auquel était destiné ces paroles avançait vers elle, le sang lui monta au visage.

— Tu te fais des déclarations d'amour maintenant ? railla le jeune homme.

— Depuis quand es-tu là? questionna la jeune fille gênée.

— Assez pour voir que tu es complètement narcissique, rit Derek.

Casey décida de prendre la perche que lui tendait Derek, l'occasion idéale ne se présenterait plus.

— Ces paroles ne m'étaient pas destinées, je m'exerçais juste, dit elle sur un ton à peine audible, sa pression artérielle venait de faire un bond.

— Ha ! Je vois tu te ridiculises devant ton reflet pour voir de quoi tu auras l'air devant ce pauvre garçon, ironisa Derek.

Casey ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sorti « pauvre garçon… », Il plaignait celui dont elle était amoureuse. S'il savait ! Le chagrin, la frustration et l'embarras provoquèrent une réaction spontanée, elle cria sans envisager les conséquences.

— Ce pauvre garçon je l'ai en face de moi en ce moment même !

Elle aurait aimé avoir un appareil photo pour immortaliser la tête qu'il fit. La surprise et l'ennui apparurent sur ses traits, elle avait réussi à lui clouer le bec, au bout de deux ans ! Cependant elle regrettait maintenant, il ne se montrait pas spécialement ravi de l'information qu'elle venait de lui fournir. Elle savait ce qui allait suivre elle l'avait ressassé des dizaines de fois dans son cerveau, il allait prendre un air sérieux et lui dire que lui n'éprouvait pas la même chose à son égard.

— Tu te moques de moi, finit-il par affirmer.

— Je préfèrerais, c'est la triste vérité.

Casey avait la chair de poule, qu'il parte et vite, qu'elle se retrouve seule avec ses désillusions. Derek fit quelques pas en sa direction

— Tu n'as pas intérêt de t'amuser à mes dépends Macdonald.

Casey fut impressionnée par le ton menaçant qu'employait Derek. Où voulait-il en venir ? Elle prit le parti de lui répéter en face les mots quelle avait préparés si longuement.

— Je suis amoureuse de toi.

Sa déclaration était plus posée, elle le regardait droit dans les yeux.

Le visage Derek esquissa une grimace, elle n'arrivait pas à interpréter les expressions faciales qui se succédaient sur le visage du jeune homme.

Puis Derek fixa le sol, Casey retint son souffle il allait lui conseiller de ne plus penser à lui de cette façon.

Mais ce qu'elle entendit dans un murmure fut bien autre chose, un tout petit « Moi aussi » à peine audible, un tout petit « moi aussi » qui résonnait dans ses oreilles pour devenir, solennel, grandiose et éclatant.

Sans demander plus d'explication elle se jeta au cou de son aimé pour lui donner le baiser le plus vorace qu'elle n'avait jamais donné.


	13. Un pendentif des années

**Disclaimer:** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

**thème 20 :** retour à la maison

Un pendentif des années

* * *

**Anniversaire de Casey**

Une tornade brune entra dans la maison des Ventuti Macdonald, une Casey toute excitée sautillait dans l'entrée.

— Maman ! Maman ! Tu es là !

Nora portant un tablier vichy, sortit de la cuisine affolée par les cris de sa fille ainée.

— Je l'ai trouvé ! Je l'ai trouvé ! Le pendentif de mes rêves ! cria la jeune fille bondissant de joie.

— C'est pour cette raison que tu m'as fait peur, réprimanda Nora

— Excuse-moi maman, se disculpa Casey en embrassant sa mère sur la joue, mais tu sais quand j'ai l'ai vu dans la vitrine de la bijouterie, j'ai su immédiatement que c'était lui. Il est magnifique. C'est une étoile sertie de petits brillants. Ho ! Maman s'il te plait, c'est bientôt mon anniversaire. Casey faisait ses grand yeux de petite fille à sa mère.

Ni l'une ni l'autre n'avaient remarqué que cette conversation n'avait pas échappée au jeune garçon qui était confortablement installé dans son vieux fauteuil.

Devant la vitrine du bijoutier, Derek hésitait ça faisait beaucoup d'argent, presque deux mois de son maigre salaire de serveur. Il poussa la porte de la petite boutique, une charmante vendeuse qui se révéla être en fait la créatrice de tous les bijoux exposés lui expliqua que c'était une pièce unique en acier et zirconium.

Le bijou en poche, Derek essaya d'imaginer la tête que ferait Casey quand il lui offrirait son cadeau d'anniversaire, elle prendrait surement un air ravi en voyant cet astre, ou peut être un air horrifié quand elle comprendrait les raisons qui l'avaient poussées à acheter ce présent insensé. Non il allait retourner se faire rembourser. Puis il changea d'avis à nouveau, il voulait que ça change, il offrirait le cadeau à Casey en privé.

Cependant le soir de l'anniversaire de l'ainée des sœurs Macdonald. Il n'osa pas se manifester, il serra le précieux paquet caché dans les plis de son pantalon toute la soirée. Mais jamais il ne pu trouver un moment, pour la voir seule.

Quand la fête fut finie il pensa aller la surprendre dans sa chambre, mais une force invisible l'empêcha de frapper à la porte de sa demi-sœur.

— Plus tard, une autre fois, se dit-il, Derek tu es un lâche.

**Remise des diplômes**

Derek et Casey avaient été acceptés dans deux facultés différentes, ils allaient enfin ne plus être obligés de se supporter. Casey affichait un air radieux, elle partait pour New York, en prime elle était major de la promotion, et devait donner un discours.

Durant la cérémonie Derek ne pensait qu'à une seule chose, cette fois lui offrirait-il son étoile ?

Il observait de loin le visage éclatant de la jeune fille de ses pensées, leurs parents les menaient tous ce soir au restaurant pour célébrer ça. Ensuite ils iraient à une fête, ils devaient s'y rendre ensemble, c'est lorsqu'ils seraient seuls dans la voiture qu'il avait planifié de lui faire sa déclaration, il était de plus en plus nerveux.

Il fut d'autant plus déçu, qu'il préparait son coup depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, lorsque Casey lui annonça à la sortie du restaurant qu'ils devaient aller chercher Sam chez lui. Ils avaient l'intention de recommencer à se voir. Ce fut pour Derek comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Deuxième essai raté.

**Noël**

Casey allait enfin retrouver sa famille, elle comptait les jours qui la séparait de Lizzie, Edwin, Marti, maman et George ainsi que … Derek comment pouvait il lui manquer autant, elle n'avait jamais pu le supporter et maintenant c'est se retrouver loin de lui qu'elle ne supportait pas.

Chaque jour lorsque qu'elle quittait silencieusement l'appartement new-yorkais de son père ses pensées dérivaient immanquablement vers le jeune homme, qu'elle plaisanterie lui dirait-il ? Ou quelle blague lui ferait-il pour la faire enrager ? Ce soir elle prendrait l'avion elle le retrouverait au plus tard demain, cette idée lui donna du baume au cœur pour la journée, elle rejoignit donc ses nouveaux amis, le sourire aux lèvres.

Cette fête de noël fut bien particulière, Derek n'avait pas l'air aussi heureux qu'elle de la revoir, il était bizarre, différent, nerveux. Et Casey n'arrivait pas expliquer ce comportement étrange chez Derek, évidemment elle ne croyait pas qu'il allait lui sauter au cou loin de là, mais qu'au moins il montrerait un peu d'intérêt, qu'il la taquinerait.

Un soir il lui rendit visite dans sa chambre mais il ne resta pas longtemps, faisant le tour de son lit donnant l'impression à la jeune fille qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire.

Le matin de noël, le rose aux joues elle lui offrit le pull qu'elle avait spécialement tricoté pour lui, tandis que tous les autres n'avaient que des écharpes. Elle avait acheté la laine dans le magasin le plus spécialisé de New York, elle avait également demandé conseil à la vendeuse pour réussir son projet. Mais à son grand désarroi elle n'eut aucun présent en retour.

L'année prochaine il pourrait toujours attendre avant d'avoir une offrande de sa part !

**Fin d'études**

Casey avait atteint son but elle était diplômée de l'université, toutes ces années à bucher les cours et tout était terminé, elle allait rentrer dans la vie active. Cette-ci elle n'avait pas réussit à être la major de promotion, la concurrence était beaucoup plus rude dans le supérieur, mais elle s'en tirait tout de même avec les honneurs.

Lorsqu'elle téléphona chez sa mère pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, elle en premier au bout du fil Marti, qui lui vanta les qualités de la nouvelle petite amie de Derek, ce fut comme des milliers de petites décharges électriques qui attignirent son cœur en même temps. En moins de temps qu'il faut le dire elle savait que la jeune fille était rousse très jolie et gentille et qu'en plus de cela elle aimait le hockey. Derek clamait à tout bout de champ que c'était la fille parfaite. A cet instant Casey n'eut plus le cœur à la fête, quelque chose en elle s'était brisé.

Le soir même, elle accepta les avances d'un certain Robert qui lui courait après depuis quelques mois déjà, il était prétentieux et imbu de lui-même, cependant Casey crut y voir une parcelle du caractère de Derek. Elle se trompait lourdement, mais elle refusa de voir les choses en face. Lorsque quelques mois plus tard il lui demanda de l'épouser, elle accueillit sa proposition avec indifférence, pourtant elle y répondit par l'affirmative.

Elle avait appris de source sûre (Marti) que Derek cachait un paquet étrange dans ses affaires, de l'avis de la fillette et de Casey c'était une bague de fiançailles, il fréquentait toujours la « poil de carotte » comme s'amusait à la nommer Casey dans son fort intérieur.

**Mariage de Casey**

Elle faisait une erreur ce type était fat, un triple idiot. Comment pouvait-elle être amoureuse de cet abruti. Il allait lui donner ce maudit pendentif, qu'il conservait depuis toutes ces années dans son tiroir à chaussette, et lui déclarer sa flamme. Quand il se rendit dans l'alcôve ou se préparait Casey il fut éblouit par sa beauté dans sa robe de mariée.

— Ne te marie pas.

Casey se retourna pour faire face à Derek. Ils étaient seuls. Pendant un tout petit laps de temps, elle espéra, se pourrait-il qu'il lui demande de tout abandonner pour lui ? Ils n'eurent pas le loisir de parler. Déjà sa mère accompagnée de Marti et Lizzie revenait. Casey lançait des regards affolés en direction de Derek, mais le jeune homme disparut de son champ de vision, poussé hors de la pièce par des mains expertes, et cela malgré les protestations qu'il pouvait proférer

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser elle ne se retrouverait pas seule avec lui avant au moins la fin de la cérémonie maintenant. Et elle allait se marier avec un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas.

Quand le prêtre demanda selon la tradition si quelqu'un s'opposait au mariage elle se retourna pour scruter l'assistance, elle eut un instant l'impression que Derek allait se lever mais non. Il était bien assis le visage fermé.

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas épouser cet homme. Elle avait commencé à sortir avec lui pour de mauvaises raisons, par dépit. Elle avait consentit à sa demande pour les mêmes causes

Elle répondit non quand on lui posa la question.

Toute l'assistance était horrifiée, mais elle détecta un sourire en coin au milieu de tous ces visages et devina qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision.

**Retour à la maison **

Nora claqua la porte derrière elle, elle était furieuse du coup que lui avait fait Casey. Cette dernière encore dans sa robe de mariée, était soutenue silencieusement par le reste de la famille. Son cœur de mère était rassurée qu'elle n'épouse pas ce garçon suffisant qu'elle n'était jamais arrivé à apprécier, mais elle estimait que sa fille aurait pu rompre avant plutôt que d'attendre le dernier moment. Elle était également heureuse pour Derek, ce matin il avait l'air si taciturne, et maintenant la commissure de ses lèvres atteignait presque ses oreilles.

Une fois douchée démaquillée et après pas moins de quatre shampooings, Casey réinvestit sa petite chambre d'adolescente, sur son lit un paquet l'y attendait, le papier était fané usé déchiré par endroit, l'étonnement la saisie.

Elle ouvrit l'écrin, elle n'eut d'autre réaction que porter la main à sa bouche. Elle entendit une voix derrière elle qui lui demanda si elle s'en souvenait

— Et comment que je m'en rappelle je l'ai désiré tellement fort, le timbre de Casey tremblait de larmes.

— Je n'ai jamais osé te l'offrir. Je l'ai gardé toutes ces années au milieu de mes chaussettes.

Mais Derek ne pu continuer sa déclaration, sa bouche était prise par celle de Casey.

Elle avait compris, lui aussi.


	14. Un coeur qui bat

**Disclaimer : **les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

**Note:** N'appliquez surtout pas ce qui suit dans vos interros de biologie ou de physique.

Un cœur qui bat: thème 17 KHz

Georges était passé me voir un soir dans ma chambre, j'étais tranquillement assise en tailleur sur mon lit. J'écrivais un poème dans mon cahier, quand j'entendis un coup discret frappé à ma porte, et vit la tête de Georges dans l'embrasure. Je sus immédiatement qu'il était venu me demander un service, et Georges lorsqu'il a besoin de mon aide c'est en général pour un des ses enfants.

— Casey tu vas bien ? commença-t-il.

— Viens en au fait Georges, lui intimais-je.

Il prit un air étonné, celui qu'il sert constamment lorsque maman, Lizzie ou moi le perçons à jour.

— Mais enfin tu penses que je viens te voir uniquement pour me rendre un service.

Je lançai un regard à mon beau père du genre on ne la fait à moi.

— Bon ok tu a raison, Derek…

Alors là je préférai couper court à la discussion.

— Il est impossible que j'aide Derek pour quoi que soit.

—S'il te plait Casey, il a encore eu une mauvaise note et je ne sais plus quoi faire. Me supplia mon beau-père.

— Je suis désolée Georges mais Derek ne veut surement pas que je lui donne des cours particuliers et moi j'en ai pas envie.

— Je te paierai. Le mari de ma mère sait s'y prendre pour me faire changer d'avis.

Donc voilà pourquoi hier soir au lieu d'être au cinéma avec mon amie Emily, j'étais coincée à la maison avec Derek qui lui aussi n'avait pas l'air ravi de la situation. Nous nous installâmes en terrain neutre, sur la table de la cuisine assez loin de la télé et assez près du frigidaire.

Cela fait une heure que j'essayais de lui expliquer comment calculer une fréquence, mais il ne m'écoutait pas, il me regardait, cependant il n'imprimait pas ce que je racontais, quand je lui demandais s'il avait comprit il me répondait :

— Oui, oui, d'un air absent. Puis il reprenait à me fixer, de ses deux grands yeux noisette. Je m'énervais sérieusement. En fait son but premier était clair : que cette séance de révisions se transforme en catastrophe, afin qu'elle n'ait plus jamais lieu. Cela me convenait parfaitement.

— Derek écoute si tu ne veux pas plus te concentrer nous n'avons qu'a arrêter là, j'expliquerais à ton père que je n'ai plus envie de t'aider à réviser tes leçons.

Mais Derek ne sauta pas sur cette occasion, il me demanda de rester encore un peu,

— Je vais me concentrer c'est promis, m'assura-t-il.

— Georges a du vraiment te menacer.

Après un temps d'hésitation je décidais de continuer mon exposé.

— Bon regarde ici. La fréquence temporelle _f_ peut être vue comme l'inverse d'une période _T_, soit f = 1/T. Si l'unité de temps choisie est la seconde, la fréquence est alors mesurée en Hertz, je lui montrais sur son livre de science où était inscrite la formule

— Je le sais, ça fait maintenait exactement cinquante cinq minutes que tu me le répètes mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est à quoi correspond une période, m'annonça-t-il.

Un moment je crus qu'il se moquait de moi. Non il avait l'air de penser réellement ce qu'il disait il ne savait pas ce qu'est une période.

Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de soupirer, et bien nous n'étions pas couchés.

Je respirais un grand coup et expliquais à Derek

— Un phénomène périodique est un processus qui se répète identique à lui-même après un intervalle de temps appelé période.

— Comme les battements du cœur, compléta mon demi-frère.

— Oui ! Tu as compris !

Je faillis sauter de joie, mais je pensais que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée et que Derek allait surement se moquer de moi.

— Donc si j'arrive à mesurer l'intervalle entre deux battements de cœur je connaîtrais leur fréquence en hertz grâce à la formule.

Derek était tout fier de lui. Et moi aussi je dois dire, pourtant je faisais tout mon possible pour que ça ne transparaisse pas sur mes traits. Sauf qu'il fallait que je lui dise que le cœur n'était pas un bon exemple, puisque ce nous étudiions c'était la physique et non la biologie. Pourtant ce qui suivit ne me donna pas l'occasion de lui donner cette information. Il mit sa main sur son cœur et commença à mesurer avec sa montre, j'eus envie de rire, puis il prit ma main et la posa sur son torse, et je n'eus plus du tout le désir de m'amuser de lui, j'eus chaud et froid à la fois, je n'avais pas tellement l'habitude d'avoir des contacts physiques avec Derek, et à ce moment là ce contact me sembla tout sauf innocent.

— Quand je dis top, tu comptes le nombre de battements jusqu'à que je te demande d'arrêter, m'ordonna Derek. Je fus tellement prise au dépourvu que j'acceptais dans un hochement de tête.

— Prête ? me demanda-t-il avec son beau sourire, il avait vu que j'étais troublée et il en jouait, je ressentis tout à coup une bouffée d'indignation, qu'est ce qu'il croyait, je me redressai sur mon siège et je plantai mes yeux dans les siens d'un air de défi.

— Prête.

— Top.

Et voilà, la main délicatement posée sur son thorax, je comptais ses battements de cœur : un, deux, trois,….soixante dix huit, soixante dix neuf j'en eus vite assez je souhaitais que ça finisse, quatre-vingt.

— Top, alors combien tu en as compté ? me questionna-t-il, je réfléchis un instant avant de répondre il faisait fausse route. Et puis après tout ça pouvait faire un bon exercice je lui répondis.

— Quatre-vingt.

Il se mit à marmonner en tapant sur sa calculatrice

— Soixante divisé par quatre-vingt cela fait un battement toutes les zéro virgule soixante quinze secondes. Donc je divise un par zéro virgule soixante quinze Ce qui fait une fréquence de un virgule trente trois hertz soit zéro virgule zéro zéro cent trente trois kilohertz.

Je l'observais hébétée, il avait calculé la fréquence en kilohertz de ses battements de cœur, bon après tout si ça lui permettait d'avoir une bonne note au contrôle pourquoi pas. Mais apparemment il n'en avait pas terminé, il posa sa main juste au dessus de ma poitrine sur la peau nue de mon décolleté, il me donna sa montre et me lança.

— Compte une minute miss-je-sais-tout.

Je sentis la chaleur de sa main se transmettre au reste de mon corps, jusqu'au creux de mon ventre, déclenchant des sensations inattendues. Mon pouls s'affolait, et il allait le mesurer.

Haletante plus que rougissante, je donnais le top. Je n'osais pas durant toute la minute observer mon demi-frère qui me faisait un tel effet. Lorsque je signalais la fin, il me dit que mon cœur cognait drôlement vite par rapport au sien : cent vingt battements, je ne su pas quoi lui répondre, j'étais mortifiée, et rose de confusion.

Il me sourit de son air narquois, que pour la première fois je trouvais sexy.

— Bon je calculerai tes kilohertz demain. Il se leva d'un bond de sa chaise ramassa son matériel scolaire et me fit un bisou au coin des lèvres et me regardant droit dans les yeux avec son beau sourire il me susurra à l'oreille :

— Merci Case.

Je sentis son souffle dans mon cou et sur ma joue, son agréable parfum me vint aux narines. Heureusement qu'il ne comptait pas mes pulsations cardiaques car j'aurais explosé mon score précédant. Lorsqu'il sortit enfin de la pièce je fus soulagée, je m'adossais au dossier de ma chaise et repensais à tout ce qui s'était passé ce soir, puis tout à coup je compris, il m'avait dragué, mais oui c'était ça ! Il avait osé me draguer, me troubler pour mieux se moquer de moi par la suite. Hors de moi je rajustais ma jupe courte et je grimpais les escaliers quatre à quatre pour aller frapper à sa porte et lui dire ce que je pensais de lui et de son petit numéro.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit, je le découvris en sous vêtement et au lieu de lui crier dessus comme je l'avais prévu je restais sans voix, la main en l'air comme une idiote. Il me lança une de ses sourires hyper craquant dont il avait le secret,

— Qu'est tu as Case ? Il y a un souci ? me questionna-t-il.

— Ne joue pas avec moi Derek.

L'ordre que je lui donnais avait plutôt l'air d'une gentille requête, cependant dans ma tête ça ressemblait plus à une directive.

ooOoo

Quand je la vit là devant moi, écarlate, décoiffée, des mèches folles s'échappant de sa queue de cheval, la jupe de travers malgré le fait qu'elle la replaçait correctement au moins une centaine de fois par jour. Je laissais tomber les barrières que j'avais érigées ces derniers mois, je ne pus résister, je fis ce que ma conscience m'interdisait de faire depuis très longtemps, je la pris dans mas bras et je lui donnais notre premier vrai baiser. Et vous pouvez me croire, avec le petit numéro de charme que je lui avis prodigué tout au long la soirée elle n'opposa aucune résistance, aucune fille ne se refuse à Derek Venturi.

ooOoo.

_Alors, à votre avis combien va trouver Derek pour la fréquence du coeur de Casey?_


	15. Sacrée télécommande

**Disclaimer:** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

**Thème 13 :** Lien

**Titre :** sacrée télécommande

* * *

Un soir en rentrant de l'école Lizzie trouva sur son lit un message qui lui indiquait clairement de se rendre dans le placard des jeux le jour même à dix huit heures. La jeune fille avait l'habitude de ces rendez-vous. Edwin devait surement l'informer d'une nouvelle de la plus haute importance concernant leurs ainés.

A l'heure dite elle de rendit au bout du couloir dans leur cachette, son demi-frère était déjà là.

« Dépêche-toi Lizzie, avant que quelqu'un nous remarque. Chuchota Edwin sur le ton de la conspiration.

Lizzie s'installa sur le sol en face du petit brun et referma la porte derrière elle.

— Qu'a encore fait Derek ? Commença-t-elle par demander.

— Il veut que j'aille fouiller dans la chambre de Casey pour trouver son journal intime, il a soudainement envie d'un peu de lecture d'après lui. Soupira le jeune homme.

— Mais tu sais bien que Casey cache son journal toutes les semaines à une place différente pour que justement ce genre de vol n'arrive pas. Protesta Lizzie.

— Je sais et je te rassure je n'ai pas l'intention de te demander ton aide. Si je t'ai fait venir ici, c'est pour te parler du plan que j'ai élaboré. Annonça-t-il.

Lizzie fut surprise, mais très intéressée elle approcha le haut de son corps vers son demi frère comme pour mieux entendre ses explications.

— Bon. Démarra Edwin je ne sais pas toi mais j'en ai assez que Casey et Derek nous prennent pour leur larbin nous mettant au milieu de leurs perpétuels conflits

Lizzie acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête

—Voilà j'ai lu dans un livre de psychologie de Nora…

— Tu lis ce genre de truc toi ? l'interrompit Lizzie.

— Oui mais seulement pour trouver une solution à mon …à notre problème. Reprit l'adolescent. Donc dans ce bouquin le docteur recommande d'attacher ensemble les deux personnes qui ne s'entendent pas au sain d'une communauté et de les laisser se débrouiller pendant au moins tout un après-midi.

Lizzie prit un air effaré

— Mais comment veux tu que nous arrivions à faire cela. Ils vont nous tuer après un coup comme ça.

— Mais non, ils disent que ça va permettre de créer un lien entre eux. »

Lizzie ne fut pas totalement sure mais topa dans la main de Edwin et ils commencèrent à réfléchir à un plan d'attaque. Edwin avait déjà les menottes il suffisait juste de rapprocher les deux poignets et de les lier l'un à l'autre et de partir en courant le plus vite possible loin d'eux. Un point les divisait, ils ne purent s'entendre sur la façon d'opérer. Aucun d'eux ne voulait attacher les ainés. Alors Lizzie émit l'idée de la ruse. C'est alors qu'un prénom vint simultanément sur leurs lèvres.

« Marti ! »

Derek ne fut pas surpris que sa petite sœur voulu jouer au gendarme et au voleur, c'est donc tout naturellement qu'il lui tendit son poignet pour qu'elle y referme le bracelet d'acier, elle l'entraina près du canapé au reposait Casey et avant qu'il comprenne ce qui arrivait, la fillette les avait menottés puis elle s'éloigna d'eux et hurla.

« Edwin ! Lizzie ! J'ai réussit ! » Il échangea un regard avec Casey. Ils comprirent instantanément qu'ils avaient été piégés mais leurs frère et sœur se dépêchaient d'enfiler leur parka et se ruaient au dehors.

« — Ne sortez pas de la maison George et maman nous ont confié votre garde. » Cria Casey. Mais ils entendirent des éclats de rire derrière la porte close.

Derek observa Casey qui avait l'air aussi décontenancée que lui, connaissant leurs cadets ils en avaient pour des heures à être enchainés ainsi, mais contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, Derek n'était pas si fâché de cette situation. Casey fit un geste envers le combiné du téléphone.

« Oh non ! Tu ne vas appeler personne je n'ai pas envie d'être la risée de tout le monde au lycée. »

Casey laissa tomber sa main, apparemment elle non plus n'était pas très motivée pour ajouter un motif de plus aux autres élèves de se moquer d'elle.

Derek s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans leur vieux canapé, et appuya sur un bouton de la télécommande

La chaine sport apparut sur l'écran. Le jeune homme entendit Casey pousser un long soupir il n'y prêta pas attention, le match de hockey allait commencer.

Pourtant il fut vite agacé par Casey qui s'était enfoncée dans le canapé dans une position visiblement hostile. Si bien qu'il ne pouvait pas s'avancer vers l'écran ou sauter de joie lorsque l'équipe qu'il soutenait marquait un but. Il s'aperçu bientôt que les jambes de Casey dansaient bizarrement.

Ho mon dieu il ne pouvait rien lui arriver de pire. Elle allait se lever pour aller aux toilettes lorsque qu'elle s'était retrouvée attachée à Derek, et maintenant cela faisait plus d'une heure et elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait se retenir plus longtemps, ses cuisses formaient un ballet désordonné qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler, au bout d'un certain temps elle remarqua que le jeune homme la regardait en souriant.

« Qu'est ce que tu as ? Questionna-t-il.

— J'ai envie de faire pipi. Soupira Casey.

Derek éclata de rire

— Eh bien ma vieille il va falloir te retenir parce qu'il est hors de question que je t'accompagne aux WC.

— Je te rassure je n'ai aucunement l'intention que tu viennes avec moi, mais si ils ne reviennent pas bientôt je vais m'uriner dessus. Se désespéra la jeune fille.

— Ecoute je ne vais pas te mentir moi aussi j'ai besoin d'y aller, nous n'avons qu'à aller dans celles du bas, elles sont plus petites l'autre n'aura qu'à attendre derrière la porte. » Offrit Derek.

Casey trouva la proposition très tentante et accepta de suivre son demi-frère.

Devant la porte il la laissa aller en premier.

« Honneur aux filles. » Elle pénétra dans la minuscule pièce, referma doucement la porte laissant sa main ressortir mais commença une bataille qu'elle n'était pas sure de gagner. Il faillait maintenant déboutonner son jean et se déshabiller d'une seule main, et il était impossible quelle se serve de son autre membre. Pourtant elle y arriva, et au bout d'un certain temps qui lui paru une éternité, elle sortit pour laisser la place à Derek. Pendant qu'elle attendait le jeune homme. Le bras tendu et la vessie enfin vide elle put réfléchir aux raisons qui avaient pu pousser leurs cadets à les piéger ainsi. Elle ne trouva aucune explication, il faudrait qu'elle pose la question à sa sœur une fois qu'elle lui aurait passé le savon du siècle.

Elle entendit le bruit caractéristique de la chasse d'eau, Derek revint. Elle lui fit part de ses réflexions à son avis quelles étaient les intentions de Edwin et Lizzie. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

« Ils sont suicidaires, si tu veux mon avis parce quand on va enfin être détachés. Je vais leur montrer de quel bois je me chauffe. Puis comme par enchantement il changea subitement de conversation. Ça te dit de boire un coup ? »

Casey sourit, pourquoi pas, ils se dirigèrent de concert vers le frigidaire et se servirent un verre de coca chacun.

La jeune fille n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre d'intimité avec le jeune homme, elle appréciait réellement ce moment partagé. Perchés côte à côte sur les hauts tabourets de la cuisine, buvant un soda et devisant, plaisantant, discutant avec Derek.

Elle se remémora ce moment qu'ils avaient passé enfermés dans la salle de bain l'année dernière, alors quelle venait à peine d'aménager dans cette maison. Ce soit là elle avait entraperçu un garçon sympathique et drôle qu'elle retrouvait en cet instant. Elle pensa que dans d'autres circonstances elle aurait parfaitement pu tomber amoureuse de lui. Elle lui trouvait un charme tout particulier surtout dans sa façon de la regarder.

Derek avait toujours pensé que Casey était jolie, même si ne l'aurait avoué à quiconque sous la torture. Pourtant en cet instant la voir rire à ses plaisanteries, le troublait tout particulièrement. Il adorait ce rire cristallin, et ses yeux bleus pétillants, comprenant ce qui lui arrivait, il fit marche arrière s'il laissait les choses s'enchainées, avant la fin de la journée il embrasserait ses lèvres vermeilles, comme il l'avait imaginé tant de fois,

Il se leva soudainement obligeant Casey à faire de même, il allait redevenir Derek le demi-frère agaçant.

« Ce n'est pas tout mais il y a un match de football que je ne veux pas rater. » Et il entraina la jeune fille au salon malgré les protestations qui fusaient de la bouche de Casey.

Il saisit la télécommande mais sa demi-sœur visiblement en colère la lui reprit des mains

« Il est hors de question que je subisse encore du sport, je te préviens Derek. S'énerva Casey.

— Tu me préviens de quoi ? Tu pourrais m'expliquer. S'enquit Derek d'un air qui se voulait ironique.

Tout en happant la télécommande le jeune homme ajouta.

— Et moi je ne regarderais pas tes soaps idiots. »

Commença alors un combat pour la télécommande. Aucun ne voulait lâcher le morceau de plastique, ils tiraient de toutes leurs forces pour arracher l'objet à l'autre. Derek eu soudainement une idée, il lâcha le précieux boitier, cependant il n'avait pas prévu que Casey tomberait en arrière sur le sol l'entrainant dans sa chute il atterrit lourdement sur la jeune fille, leurs lèvres se retrouvant à quelques centimètres. Hypnotisé par le regard azur de Casey il lui susurra « Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ? »

En vérité Casey avait horriblement mal aux fesses, mais le visage de Derek si près du sien la troublait tellement quelle ne pu répondre une seule syllabe.

Elle ne saurait dire combien de minutes ils restèrent ainsi à observer mutuellement le visage de l'autre, elle remarqua qu'il avait des paillettes plus claires dans ses iris noisette. L'atmosphère de la pièce était à couper au couteau. Elle ne voulait pas se décider à parler sachant que ça gâcherait le moment, pourtant elle articula sans y penser.

« Embrasse-moi »

A peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots que la bouche de Derek s'abattit sur la sienne dans une violence quelle n'aurait jamais soupçonnée. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent et leurs langues se cherchèrent. Jamais Casey n'avait connu une telle félicité. Comment elle se retrouva finalement allongée sur lui ? Elle ne le sut pas. Pourtant le fait était qu'elle explorait les amygdales de Derek depuis plus d'une heure maintenant et que Lizzie et Edwin n'étaient toujours pas de retour. Finalement elle se tortilla un peu et se décida de dire à Derek ce qui la préoccupait depuis un moment déjà.

« Je suis désolée mais ta ceinture me gêne. » Elle comprit qu'elle avait commis une bévue lorsqu'elle vit le visage blême Derek qui lui répondit en rougissant.

« Je n'ai pas de ceinture. »


	16. Un pari

Disclaimer: les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas

Thème 10: 10

Je crois que c'est l'os le plus long que j'ai écrit.

* * *

Un pari

Dans ce couloir de lycée tous les jours des défis fleurissaient, des paris plus idiots les uns que les autres. Un des principaux parieurs était Derek Venturi, il ne perdait jamais et cela avait tendance à agacer pas mal de monde, et tout particulièrement son meilleur ami qui en avait assez d'entendre son copain se vanter à tout va. Sam n'était pas particulièrement revanchard mais il avait envie de gagner un pari. Une idée lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps, cependant il avait du mal à l'amener sur le tapis. Car si Derek n'était pas particulièrement bon élève, il n'était pas idiot, loin de là. Mais ce fut presque trop facile, lorsque le garçon au blouson de cuir noir, déclara un matin qu'il pouvait mettre dans son lit n'importe quelle fille, et qu'en plus il pourrait le faire en dix jours avec un gage chaque jour à effectuer avec la fille en question.

Ralph qui s'intéressait particulièrement à tous ces défis intervint.

« Et on peut te choisir la fille ? Le cœur de Sam bondit dans sa poitrine selon la réponse de Derek il allait pouvoir proposer son défi.

— Oui à condition qu'elle ne soit pas trop moche. Derek avait l'air si sûr de lui.

— Je te parie que tu n'y arriveras pas. Déclara Sam.

— Pari tenu ! Attesta Derek.

Sam se frotta les mains, il ne restait plus qu'à choisir la fille. Il se retourna vers Ralph avec un sourire.

— J'ai déjà une idée… Sam décida de faire durer le suspens quelques secondes de plus. Je te parie que tu n'es pas capable de mettre Casey dans ton lit en dix jours.

La tête que fit Derek à ce moment là fut mémorable.

— Je ne peux pas. Choisi une autre fille. Derek avait une voix blanche.

— Non c'est celle là que je choisi, tu as dis, n'importe qu'elle fille et tu n'as pas le choix. Tu avais demandé une jolie, tu es servi elle est super canon.

Derek bougonna quelque chose que se amis ne comprirent pas.

— Ha oui j'oubliais ! S'écria Sam alors que la cloche retentissait. Tu dois aujourd'hui l'inviter à sortir demain soir. »

Mais Derek ne répondit pas il fixait sa demi-sœur qui riait avec Emily à l'autre bout du couloir.

Durant l'interclasse il devait agir, gagner ne serais pas une mince affaire, d'autant plus que Casey risquait véritablement de se moquer de lui quand il lui donnerait rendez vous. Pourtant il n'était pas en manque de stratagème. Il interpella Casey sous les regards amusés de ses deux compères.

« Casey je voudrais te demander un service. Commença le jeune homme assez bas pour les deux autres n'entendent pas. J'aurais besoin que tu m'aides à trouver un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de ma mère, c'est ce week-end et je dois absolument lui envoyer le paquet en Espagne. Il vit bien que Casey était surprise, cependant elle n'en dit pas mot et il la connaissait, elle avait bon cœur et elle savait à quel point sa mère lui manquait.

— Ok pour ce soir. Accepta la jolie brune.

— Non ce soir j'ai entrainement, mais pourquoi pas demain soir. Proposa Derek

Casey consentit et alla rejoindre Emily. Il poussa un grand soupir de soulagement, il avait réussit.

Il monta son pouce vers le haut tout en regardant ses amis.

_Cher journal,_

_Aujourd'hui il m'est arrivé un événement assez étrange, Derek m'a demandé mon aide. Tu en conviendras : c'est peu fréquent, d'autant plus que Sam, a voulu savoir ce Derek était venu me dire à l'interclasse, j'ai dit la vérité que je devais me rendre demain au centre commercial pour faire les magasins avec mon demi-frère. Je n'ai pas informé Sam que c'était pour trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire à Abby, je crois bien que Derek n'aurait pas apprécié, et tu sais à quel point il sait me rendre la vie difficile, surtout depuis que j'ai compris…Bref. Il faut que je te laisse maman m'appelle pour le diner._

_Love Casey_

Le lendemain Derek fut accueilli par le regard accusateur de Sam.

« Je savais bien que Casey n'aurait pas accepté de sortir si facilement avec toi. Je te rappelle mon cher que les boutiques ne sont pas un rendez vous galant, à moins que tu tiennes la main de la fille, ce sera ton deuxième gage, et ne t'amuse pas à me berner cette fois. Tu dois l'amener au centre commercial, j'y serais je pourrais vérifier. » Sam était menaçant, enfin essayait de l'être. Cette fois Derek se sentait de plus en plus perdu, il était nerveux à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer avec Casey. Car il était fermement décidé à aller jusqu'au bout, pourtant il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était dans cet état là, jamais avant un rendez vous il ne s'était retrouvé si stressé.

A la sortie des cours, il attendait sa demi-sœur devant l'entrée du lycée, la voir arriver avec sa jupe courte les cheveux détachés, le rendit encore plus angoissé. Sam avait raison elle était plutôt canon dans son genre. Il ne pu s'empêcher de répondre au sourire éclatant qu'elle lui décrocha.

« Prête ? La questionna-t-il

— Prête. » Acquiesça Casey.

Devant les portes coulissantes du centre commercial, Derek aspira un grands bol d'air et pris la main de Casey dans la sienne. Il remarqua une certaine résistance de la part de la jeune fille, il sera un peu plus fort, rendant les doigts de Casey prisonniers des siens.

Il jeta un œil sur le visage de la jeune fille, elle était écarlate. Se pourrait-il qu'il lui fasse de l'effet ? Il ne s'en serait jamais douté, néanmoins le comportement de Casey, silencieux, prouvait qu'elle acceptait son geste. Ce serait peut être plus facile qu'il ne le croyait. Il aperçut Sam attablé au marchand de glace en compagnie de Ralph qui l'observaient de loin. Il avait le cœur léger ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il serait éliminé de son titre de meilleur parieur.

_Cher journal,_

_Comme je te l'ai dit hier, je suis me suis rendue au centre commercial avec Derek, pour trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire pour sa mère, nous avons acheté une magnifique étole en soie blanche, je suis certaine que ça plaira à Abby. Le plus bizarre c'est que Derek m'a tenu la main, toute la période où nous faisions les boutiques. Tu sais que ça ne m'a pas gênée loin de là, et que j'ai été plutôt ravie de ce rapprochement entre nous. Tu penses que notre relation va évoluer vers ce que j'espère depuis des mois ? Ne me réponds pas tout de suite, je verrais en temps voulu. _

_Love Casey_

Sam s'était fait la promesse que Derek ne gagnerai pas cette fois. Même s'il était certain que jamais Casey n'accepterait de coucher avec un garçon aussi rapidement. Il était sorti avec elle, et Casey était plutôt du genre prude…Toutefois Sam voulait gagner le plus tôt possible. Et comme la nuit la nuit porte conseil, il avait eu une idée lumineuse. Il était certain que Derek n'y arriverait pas. C'est donc avec un air particulièrement triomphant qu'il donna le programme des réjouissances à Derek

« Aujourd'hui Casey doit te faire une bise sur la joue. »

A sa grande déception Derek n'était pas inquiet. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Derek avait imaginé tous les schémas possibles et évidemment le bisou sur la joue était en tête de liste. Il savait que Casey était paniquée lorsqu'elle oubliait de prendre un livre scolaire. Il avait donc ce matin subtilisé son manuel d'algèbre. Là voilà qui conformément à ce qu'il avait prévu, allait d'élève en élève leur demandant de lui prêter le précieux bouquin. Derek eu un sourire en coin remonta le col de sa veste façon Travolta, et adressa un

« Regardez l'artiste » à ses amis.

Il s'approcha d'une Casey vibrante, il lui lança en brandissant l'ouvrage.

« Ce ne serait pas ce que tu cherches ?

La jeune fille sauta de joie.

— Oui, mais où l'as-tu trouvé ? Demanda-t-elle tendant fébrilement la main vers l'objet tant désiré.

— Il a du tomber de ton sac ce matin car je l'ai retrouvé dans la voiture. Mentit effrontément Derek.

— Oh merci. Souffla Casey en saisissant la publication, mais le jeune homme ne l'entraidait pas de cette oreille. Il retint le livre, l'éloignant des doigts de la brune. Pour toute explication au regard interrogateur de Casey il tendit la joue avec son index posé dessus Casey eu un instant d'hésitation. Pourtant finalement elle lui fit une bise rapide sur la joue, prit son livre et disparut dans la foule des élèves. Derek fixa ses amis, un grand sourire sur les lèvres il était neuf heures quarante cinq sa mission était accomplie.

_Cher journal,_

_Je crois que Derek me drague, même Emily a remarqué qu'il me faisait des avances. Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il a fait aujourd'hui, il m'a rendu mon livre d'algèbre et a exigé que je lui fasse un bisou sur la joue, afin que je puisse saisir mon manuel. J'ai réfléchi quelques secondes avant d'accepter, mais j'ai osé le faire, sa peau piquait légèrement, et il sentait une agréable odeur, mélange de savon et du parfum que je lui ai offert à Noël. C'est marrant comment un simple événement peut vous mettre de bonne humeur pour toute la journée._

_Love Casey._

_P.S : Lizzie est venue me dire de me méfier de Derek, elle l'a vu ce matin piquer un livre dans mon sac, je crois que je ne vais pas arriver à fermer l'œil de la nuit._

Pour le quatrième jour Sam exigea que Derek propose à Casey d'être sa cavalière à la soirée de samedi chez Kendra.

Derek eu encore une fois aucun mal, à berner son monde. Il vint à la cantine, à la table que la jeune fille partageait avec Emily. Il ne posa même pas son plateau.

« Tu viens avec moi demain chez Kendra ? lui proposa-t-il.

— Et comment. Répondit-elle

Il s'éloigna les yeux brillant de joie et s'assit avec ses amis.

— Toujours en course. Les informa-t-il.

— Tu ne la mettras pas ton lit. Affirma Sam.

— C'est ce qu'on verra. » En disant ces mots Derek se retourna pour observer Casey qui riait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Son ventre se serra, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu raconter à tout le monde, la fois où il avait été le plus loin avec une fille c'était avec Sandra. Il avait glissé sa main sous son pull, elle lui avait ôté immédiatement avec un réprimande verbale bien sentie, il n'avait jamais réessayé depuis.

_Cher journal,_

_A l'heure du déjeuner, le garçon de mes pensées, tu devines qui, m'a proposé d'aller avec lui chez Kendra. Seulement je ne sais pas si c'est pour m'inviter moi à être sa cavalière ou si c'est pour partager la voiture et éviter d'être puni comme la dernière fois. Enfin j'ai tout de même hâte. J'ai déjà choisi ma robe, c'est celle que j'ai acheté avec maman samedi dernier, la bleue._

_Love Casey._

Cette fois Sam n'avait pas eu d'autre idée, que de forcer Derek à passer sa soirée entière avec Casey, lui servir à boire lui faire la conversation et l'inviter à danser. Il prévint Derek le slow était obligatoire. A vingt heure trente précises, Derek entra dans le hall de Kendra, tenant la main de Casey, qui semblait trouver cela naturel, malgré la légère rougeur que l'on pouvait remarquer sur ses joues. Cependant, l'on pouvait aussi bien penser que c'était du à l'atmosphère surchauffée de la pièce, où se retrouvaient une quarantaine d'adolescents bourrés d'hormones.

Conformément aux souhaits de son meilleur ami, Derek offrit un verre à Casey et lui parla de la pluie et du beau temps, de son enfance, du temps où ses parents étaient encore mariés, où sa mère était constamment en déplacement à l'étranger, des misères qu'il avait fait subir à Edwin depuis que celui-ci était né. Il ne s'en aperçut pas mais, la soirée passa extraordinairement vite. Casey l'écoutait, l'approuvait, elle n'essayait pas de détourner la conversation sur elle, comme les autres filles. L'heure de partir devait bientôt sonner et il n'avait toujours pas dansé avec elle. Il lui tendit la main

« Tu veux danser ? » Lui offrit-il.

Elle glissa ses doigts au milieu des siens et le suivit sur la piste de danse. Une musique entrainante était jouée. Pourtant Derek s'approcha de celui qui s'occupait de passer des morceaux, il lui parla dans l'oreille. La musique stoppa net, ce qui provoqua les protestations de tous les danseurs. Une douce mélodie s'éleva, un slow. Derek prit Casey par la taille et la serra contre lui, il ne garda pas une distance raisonnable entre eux, il se colla à elle, ça passait ou ça cassait. Casey se lova contre lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Le jeune homme savait qu'il n'avait qu'à se reculer pour l'embrasser mais il ne le fit pas. Il voulait la laisser espérer ce premier baiser. Tout en respirant l'odeur vanillée des cheveux de Casey il s'interrogea sur les prochains jours. Que lui préparait Sam ?

_Cher journal,_

_La soirée chez Kendra a été merveilleuse. Derek s'est confié à moi, savais tu que le divorce de ses parents le fait encore souffrir ? Cela nous fait un point commun. Puis tu sais il a demandé un slow spécialement pour moi, je me suis serrée contre lui, je crois qu'il a parfaitement compris que je souhaitais qu'il m'embrasse. Mon dieu j'ai honte et si pour lui ce n'était que l'amitié fraternelle, je me suis complètement ridiculisée._

_Love Casey._

Pour le dimanche Sam avait concocté, une petite vacherie. Il téléphona à Derek tôt dans la matinée, le réveillant. Derek répondit à l'appel d'une voix ensommeillée. Sam lui intima, de ne pas adresser la parole à Casey de la journée. Derek savait la jeune fille assez susceptible et après la soirée d'hier elle devait s'attendre à autre chose de sa part que de l'ignorance. Néanmoins il n'avait le choix il savait que cette sixième journée ne jouerait pas en sa faveur.

Quand il croisa Casey à la table du petit déjeuner, elle lui décerna son plus beau sourire, cependant il fit mine de ne pas s'en apercevoir. Puis elle lui adressa la parole, il demanda à Edwin de lui passer les céréales négligeant carrément Casey. Finalement, ne sachant pas comment se composer une attitude de circonstance, il déclara qu'il allait passer la journée chez Ralph. Dans la demi-heure qui suivit il était douché et habillé et claquait la porte derrière lui.

Le soir le repas familial ne fut pas triste, Casey lui posa plusieurs questions qu'il négligea obstinément, brusquement la jeune fille se leva de table, il crut voir des larmes dans ses yeux avant qu'elle lui tourne le dos. Sacré Sam demain il faudrait rattraper ce gâchis.

_Cher journal_

_J'avais raison de m'inquiéter hier soir, Derek m'a évité toute la journée, il fait comme s'il ne me voyait pas, ne m'entendait pas. J'en étais sure je me suis fait des idées, lui tout ce qu'il voulait, c 'est un rapprochement familial, et moi j'ai réussi à tout gâcher. J'ai perdu l'occasion de devenir amie avec lui. Mais quelle idiote._

_Love Casey._

Comme tous les jours de classe, Derek retrouva ses amis. Habituellement il faisait le chemin avec Casey depuis la voiture jusque dans le lycée. Ce jour là elle claqua la portière et courut presque. Si bien que ses deux compères se moquaient de lui lorsqu'il les rejoignit.

« Eh bien tu l'as mise en pétard, il va falloir recoller les morceaux avant ce soir vieux. » Lui ordonna Sam en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Derek n'étais pas aussi fier que les autres jours. Il savait que Casey pouvait parfois être très rancunière. C'était d'ailleurs sur cet aspect de sa personnalité qu'avait joué Sam. Toute la journée il essaya de parler à sa demi-sœur mais elle lui tournait immanquablement le dos. Il put finalement lui parler le soir après manger, il entra sans frapper dans sa chambre.

S'il ne voulait pas perdre, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas faire il s'excusa platement. Casey accepta ses excuses avec scepticisme. Au moins ils n'étaient plus fâchés. Dans trois jours, jamais il ne pourrait lui faire l'amour, ils n'avaient pas échangé de baisers. Et ce n'est pas ce soir qu'elle se laisserait embrasser, pourtant Derek réunit tout son courage et déposa un bisou léger au coin des lèvres de Casey. Puis sans dire un mot de plus il la laissa seule.

_Cher journal,_

_Derek et moi sommes réconciliés, je suis tellement contente que les choses aient tournées de cette façon. Je l'ai fuit toute la journée, j'avais bien remarqué qu'il voulait me parler, j'avais peur d'une mise au point, du genre « je n'ai pas de sentiment pour toi, mais j'ai vu que tu en avais pour moi, je ne veux pas que tu te fasses des idées. » Je serais morte de honte. Mais non il fait il voulait juste se faire pardonner. J'ai fait semblant de ne pas accepter ses excuses si facilement. Juste avant de disparaître il m'a fait un baiser au coin des lèvres, c'était comment dire…magique._

_Love Casey._

Le mardi Derek et Casey discutaient tous les deux lorsqu'ils furent aperçus par Sam et Ralph.

« Je crois que tu vas perdre ton pari contre Derek. dit Ralph.

— C'est possible, mais j'ai du mal à croire que Casey se laisse aller avec un garçon quel qu'il soit, lorsque nous sortions encore ensemble elle m'avait confié que pour sa première relation sexuelle, il faudrait qu'elle soit très amoureuse et qu'elle sorte avec la garçon depuis au moins un an.

— Ouais… Répondit Ralph peu enclin au commentaire. Derek savait y faire avec les filles.

Sam ne laissa pas le temps à Derek de leur serrer la main.

— Tu dois aller immédiatement rouler une pelle à Casey sans te prendre une baffe. »

Derek fut prit de cours, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, il était nerveux, il n'avait jamais été nerveux avant d'embrasser une fille. Il fit demi-tour en direction du casier de Casey, ses jambes étaient en coton, mais il avançait vite. La jeune fille lui tournait le dos. Il posa la main sur son épaule, ce geste eu pour effet de faire retourner la jeune fille. Dès que ses lèvres furent à sa portée. Il y déposa les siennes, poussant violement Casey contre les casiers elle était coincée entre lui et le mur, elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Il força Casey à ouvrir sa bouche avec sa langue, elle se laissa faire, tandis qu'il profitait du moment il entendit tout autour des cris et des sifflets.

_Cher journal, _

_Ça y est, il m'a embrassé, c'était intense, violent, sauvage, je n'ai jamais autant apprécié échanger un baiser avec un garçon. Elles ont raison les filles du lycée il est doué. Ouah ! Je suis sur un petit nuage, je n'ai pas encore commencé mes devoirs, je ne pense qu'à Derek. Je n'ai même pas faim, je crois que je ne vais pas descendre diner._

_Love Casey._

L'échéance du pari approchait, depuis leur baiser dans le couloir Derek n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en reparler avec Casey. Elle l'avait évité le reste de la journée. Elle avait même simulé d'être malade pour ne pas assister au repas du soir. Derek était vraiment loin de son objectif, et se demandait quelles difficultés, Sam allaient encore lui soumettre. Il attendit le verdict avec inquiétude, mais lorsque Sam l'informa de son gage il cru qu'il avait mal entendu.

« Quoi ? Mais non je ne vais lui dire ce genre de truc.

— Hé bien ce sera le premier pari que tu auras perdu. Sam affichait un sourire triomphant.

— Non je vais lui dire. Décida Derek.

— Tu n'as jamais dit ce genre de chose à une fille, tu le ferais pour un pari.

— Evidement tu me connais. En plus ça ne pose aucun problème de mentir. »

Cette fois encore Sam y avait été fort, il n'aimait pas parler de ses sentiments, Casey le savait. Elle ne le croirait jamais. Mais ce qui l'ennuyait le plus c'était de mentir à sa demi-sœur, il l'avait invitée à prendre un verre au Smelly Nelly's après les cours pour discuter. La jeune fille avait immédiatement accepté. Et le voilà qui débitait un discours sans fin. Qu'elle était une fille sensationnelle, belle et sexy, qu'il le savait depuis longtemps mais il venait juste de s'en apercevoir. Il avait appris à la connaître ces derniers jours, elle pouvait être vraiment adorable, elle l'écoutait, en y réfléchissant un peu elle avait toujours été là pour lui. Derek distinguait Casey qui rougissait, en entendant les compliments qu'il lui faisait, il sentait sa main au creux de la sienne qui tremblait. Il fallait maintenant qu'il lui dise, il se déplaça pour venir s'asseoir à coté d'elle sur la banquette il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et lui chuchota un « je t'aime ». Quand il s'éloigna d'elle, il observa son visage avec appréhension. Il pu constater que Casey était singulièrement émue, elle avait les yeux baissés, puis elle plongea son regard dans le sien et d'une voix assurée lui confirma « moi aussi ».

Derek ne saurait décrire ce qu'il ressenti à ce moment là, il était heureux et c'était tout, elle l'aimait et ça lui suffisait.

_Cher journal,_

_Je vis un rêve. Est ce que tout cela est possible ? Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, et je lui ai assuré mon amour en retour. Tout ce qu'il m'a dit, tous les compliments qu'il fait, il ne m'avait pas habitué à cela avant, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire._

_Si tu savais combien je l'aime c'est indéfinissable tellement c'est fort, il faut absolument que je téléphone à Emily pour tout lui raconter._

_Bisous Casey._

_P.S : Emily était chez sa grand-mère, j'ai du me rabattre sur Sam._

C'était le dernier jour du pari. La veille Derek et Casey avaient passé plusieurs heures ensemble après les cours. Une certaine complicité s'était installée entre eux. Ce soir il faudrait que Derek convînt la jeune fille de faire l'amour avec lui, et il en avait sacrément envie. C'est donc le cœur léger qu'il serra la main de son meilleur ami.

« Mission accomplie ! Et en plus tu sais quoi elle m' répondu qu'elle aussi m'aimait. »

Sam ne sut dire pourquoi mais quelque chose sur les traits de Derek lui fit comprendre que son pote, avait des sentiments pour Casey et que celui-ci ne s'en était pas encore aperçu. Finalement il allait le gagner son pari.

« Je vais te donner ton dernier gage. déclara Sam

— Mais c'est le dernier jour je l'ai déjà mon gage. Protesta le jeune homme au blouson noir.

— Non, coucher avec elle c'est le but. Mais tu dois avoir ton gage, avant ce soir tu dois rompre avec elle. » Sam comprit immédiatement qu'il avait vu juste, quand il vit l'expression faciale de son ami.

Derek avait un choix à faire, gagner ou perdre son pari, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi à l'issue de tout cela. Il s'était investi à fond pour trouver des moyens de réussir à faire craquer Casey. Et la perspective de mettre fin à leur relation ne l'enchantait guère, en fait il ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche d'une fille.

Pourtant quand il entra dans la chambre de Casey ce soir là, il avait la ferme intention de gagner, mais lorsqu'il la vit allongée dans son lit, les cheveux défaits, sans maquillage, qu'il lui souriait, il perdit toutes ses résolutions. Il allait lui faire l'amour, si elle le souhaitait, mais pas pour un pari, ou pour une autre bêtise de ce genre, mais parce qu'il en avait réellement envie.

Casey ne dormait pas, lorsqu'elle l'aperçut elle se redressa, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il faisait là, que déjà il l'embrassait avidement. Dans la pénombre il susurra

« Je te désire. »

Alors Casey s'allongea et lui tendit les bras dans une invitation équivoque.

Comme Derek tenait dans ses bras Casey endormie, il se dit que pour une fois il pouvait bien perdre un pari parce qu'il avait bien plus à perdre, que sa réputation de meilleur parieur.

_Cher journal,_

_Je ne peux pas croire que je l'ai fait. J'ai fait l'amour avec Derek, il a été si doux, si prévenant. Moi qui disais qu'il faudrait que je sorte avec le garçon depuis au moins un an ! Je sortais avec Derek depuis deux jours à peine, mais pour ma défense ça fait des mois que je l'aime en secret. Ça compte non ?_

_Il m'a confié, qu'il avait fait le pari avec Sam, qu'il me mettrait dans son lit en dix jours, et que cette expérience lui avait fait réaliser ses sentiments à mon égard. Il avait d'ailleurs perdu parce qu'il devait rompre avec moi. Il faudra que je pense à remercier Sam, après tout il connaissait mes sentiments pour Derek._

_Bisous Casey._

Ralph avait observé ses amis, ces dix derniers jours, pourtant un point lui échappait. Pourquoi Sam avait été si sur de gagner ? Il avait été encore plus surpris lorsque Casey rayonnante, ce matin, fit une bise à Sam en le remerciant pour tout. Ralph posa donc la question qui le tracassait à Sam.

« Je savais que Casey était amoureuse de Derek, elle me l'avait confié, comme c'est une fille bien, j'ai eu envie de lui brancher son demi frère. Ce pari était la seule solution. Expliqua le parieur.

— Mais tu ne pouvais pas être sur que Derek accepterait. Ajouta Ralph.

— Non c'est vrai. Admit Sam. Mais tu n'as pas remarqué que Derek n'a que le prénom de Casey à la bouche, Casey par-ci, Casey par-là, je me doutais qu'il était attiré par elle.

— Tu as pourtant failli perdre, tu les as bien rapprochés.

— Oui, c'était une technique, je croyais gagner, quand j'ai demandé à Derek de ne pas parler à Casey de la journée. Je pensais qu'il ne tiendrait pas. Cependant mon meilleur garde fou c'était Casey, et le fait que ce n'est pas une fille facile. Mais j'ai préféré assuré avec la rupture, parce non seulement Derek est attiré par elle, mais en plus j'ai compris qu'il en était amoureux.

— Tu as gagné deux fois puisque ce matin Derek a dit qu'il n'avait pas couché avec elle.

— Nous ne le saurons jamais. Derek est un garçon très secret, et ça m'étonnerais que Casey le crie sur tous les toits. Enfin le plus important c'est que j'ai réussi, j'ai trouvé son point faible, j'ai battu le meilleur parieur du lycée.

Sam observa de l'autre côté du couloir son meilleur ami et sa nouvelle petite amie, qui s'embrassaient passionnément.


	17. Simple Bonheur

Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Thème 22: bercer.

Note: Cette fois le texte est très court, mais je ne suis pas arrivée à développer la journée de Casey maman, en fait avec un enfant de cet age c'est assez répétitif.

Titre: Simple Bonheur

Casey regardait le petit visage endormi, jamais elle n'avait vu d'enfant aussi mignon. Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle avait mis au monde la petite Kate, et elle ne s'était pas remise d'être tombée amoureuse totalement et pleinement de sa fille. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'on puisse aimer autant. Elle se remémora la journée magnifique que fut, le jour de son accouchement, son mari lui avait tenu la main tout le long, il avait compatit à ses douleurs, l'avait plainte, avait accepté avec impassibilité les attaques quelle avait proférées à son égard. Casey n'avait rien à dire de méchant ou de mauvais sur l'homme de sa vie il était parfait. Il était un mari aimant et un père formidable. Un cri la sortit de sa rêverie, sa progéniture l'appelait. Son petit monstre d'amour avait faim, il fallait faire vite, la jeune femme saisit un biberon le rempli d'eau minérale et rajouta les dosettes de lait en poudre pour nourrisson, puis elle mit le tout au chauffe biberon encore une minute, et les hurlements s'arrêteraient. Quand elle fut prête, elle saisit son bout de chou sous les aisselles, et la serra contre elle, lui faisant un petit bisou sur le front au passage. C'était pus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait pas prendre sa fille dans ses bras sans l'embrasser. Elle attacha le bavoir et glissa la tétine entre les lèvres du bébé, les cris cessèrent pour laisser place au bruit bien plus agréable de succion. Casey profita de cet instant, elle grandissait tellement vite, dans quelques mois elle boirait son biberon seule. Elle fit faire son rot au nourrisson puis la porta sur la table à langer pour changer sa couche. La jeune mère avait eu tellement peur de ne pas arriver à s'occuper correctement de sa fille. Elle était chaque jour satisfaite de voir qu'elle s'en sortait extrêmement bien. Tous les gestes lui était venus naturellement, quelle chose étrange que cet instinct maternel. Son bébé repu et propre, elle ne résolu pas à le déposer dans son transat, elle le berça doucement. Son mari allait bientôt rentrer du travail, il lui raconterait sa journée, et elle la sienne, entre biberon et câlin. Ils discuteraient du prochain rendez vous chez le pédiatre, ils se disputeraient pour une broutille, comme tous les soirs, puis ils se réconcilieraient sur l'oreiller.

Du plus loin qu'elle se souvenait Casey et son époux s'étaient toujours chamaillés, ce qui ne les avaient pas protégé de tomber amoureux, d'ailleurs leur premier baiser se produisit alors qu'ils se criaient dessus comme si ils avaient besoin d'évacuer le trop plein de tension qu'il avait entre eux. Casey pensait souvent à cet instant où, ils s'étaient battu pour un magasine qu'elle venait d'acheter et qu'il lui avait caché exprès pour la faire enrager. Il avait finalement sorti la revue, de la baignoire dégoulinante. Casey qui s'était toujours contenue lui avait sauté dessus pour le frapper, elle se souvenait qu'elle le haïssait, elle avait voulu le griffé au visage mais il avait retenu sa main, et lui avait soufflé près de la figure.

« Ne recommence jamais ça.

— Je te déteste. Lui avait elle répondu. Elle se souvenait qu'ensuite, il avait écrasé ses lèvres contre les siennes, et qu'elle avait été submergée par une douce chaleur. Lorsqu'il s'était éloigné d'elle, il lui avait fait son fameux petit sourire en coin et lui avait dit.

— Non tu ne me déteste pas. » Et il l'avait planté là dans la salle de bain. Elle l'avait poursuivit pour l'enguirlander mais lorsqu'elle s'était retrouver face à lui, elle l'avait embrassé encore et encore. Ils s'étaient unis pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire deux ans plus tard. Toute leur famille était présente. Casey se souvenait que Nora avait essuyé une larme lorsqu'ils avaient dit oui.

Elle perçut le bruit de la porte d'entrée, ce qui la sorti de ses rêveries, Kate s'était endormie dans ses bras. Il était enfin là ! Il lui fit un rapide baiser sur les lèvres, ensemble ils observèrent le joli minois de leur enfant. Ils se sourirent fiers d'être parent d'un petit être aussi merveilleux.

Le jeune homme posa le courrier sur la table, on pouvait lire pour nom de destinataire Monsieur et Madame Derek Venturi.


	18. Une journée interminable

Titre : Une journée interminable  
Thème : 11 fleur  
Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : J'ai eu envie d'exploiter un cliché bien connu. Celui de la journée qui recommence.

* * *

Sept heures trente : la sonnerie du réveil de Casey s'enclencha, comme tous les matins c'était la radio et ce jour là c'était la dernière chanson de Madonna. La jeune fille écrasa le bouton pour stopper la musique, s'étira et se leva en baillant. Elle n'était pas debout que sa jeune sœur entra dans sa chambre avec deux tops un rose et un autre bleu.

« Casey, il faut absolument, que tu m'aides à choisir, je ne sais pas lequel mettre pour aller avec mon jean. Exposa une Lizzie bien réveillée, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Casey, qui avait encore les traces du sommeil sur le visage. Elle répondit à sa sœur d'une voix léthargique.

— Le bleu, bonjour tout de même. » Elle se pencha pour faire une bise sur la joue de sa cadette. La plus jeune, survoltée sortit de la chambre. Dans le couloir Casey s'aperçut que sa chère sœur, n'était pas la seule à harceler son ainé de bon matin. Edwin était sur le pas de la porte de Derek, il lui demandait des conseils pour sa petite amie. Il avait apparemment entendu que Michèle voulait rompre avec lui. Derek lui conseillait de la laisser tomber avant qu'elle ne le fasse. Casey aurait eu envie de dire à Edwin de parler de tout ça avec Michèle avant. Mais elle remarqua, que Derek se dirigeait dangereusement vers la salle de bain. Il fallait faire vite, elle se mit à courir et entra avant son demi-frère dans la pièce tant convoitée.

« Trop tard. Lui dit-elle avec au petit air triomphant sur la figure. Néanmoins elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le jeune homme retienne la porte, qu'elle refermait, pour la suivre dans la salle de bain et se diriger vers la cuvette des toilettes.

— Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Questionna Casey d'un ton plus ou moins paniqué.

— Tu vois bien j'ai très envie d'aller au petit coin. Et je ne compte pas attendre une demi-heure que madame la princesse ait fait tout ses petits trucs de filles. Sur ces mots il releva l'abattant.

— Eh ! lança-t-il à Casey. Tourne-toi s'il te plait ! »

Casey furieuse sortit de la pièce. Derek en sortit trois minutes plus tard lui laissant la place.

Lorsque la jeune fille, habillée et coiffée, emprunta l'escalier. Elle vit Georges qui portait Marti dans ses bras, la fillette pleurait. La brune interrogea du regard Lizzie, qui lui expliqua que la petite fille était tombée. Elle avait marché sur son lacet, elle s'était fait très mal à la cheville. Georges n'irait pas travailler et l'emmenait à l'hôpital, ce qui tombait mal, étant donné qu'il avait un procès important aujourd'hui. Tandis que Casey s'installait pour prendre son petit déjeuner elle entendit un coup de frein brutal et un bruit de tôle froissée. Derek se pencha à la fenêtre de la cuisine.

« Ce n'est rien, c'est juste papa qui a encore embouti la voiture des Davis. » Les informa-t-il en riant. Cependant le mal était fait, Nora par effet de surprise, avait sursauté et avait taché son beau chemisier avec sa tartine de confiture.

« Mon dieu je vais être en retard pour ma présentation, je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre mon travail. » Et elle disparut au sous sol pour se changer. Casey pensa que finalement cette matinée était plutôt ordinaire pour leur famille.

Derek déposa Casey au lycée et lui expliqua qu'il ne viendrait pas à la première de cours il avait rendez-vous chez le dentiste. La jeune fille toute vêtue de rose retrouva sa meilleure amie dans le hall. Emily lui pris immédiatement le bras.

« Il faut que je te parle. L'afro-américaine avait un air de conspiratrice. Elle lui confia tout bas.

— Je craque littéralement pour le copain de Derek, Ralph.

Casey était étonné par cette nouvelle.

— Et ça t'a pris comme ça ? Voulut-elle savoir.

— Oui enfin non si tu voyais les sourires qu'il me fait lorsque je le croise dans le couloir. Déclara Emily rêveuse

— Et alors il m'en fait a moi aussi, je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui pour autant. Ironisa la jolie brune. Celle qui avait les cheveux frisés se renfrogna.

— Et alors, ce n'est parce que tu as fait une croix sur les mecs depuis que tu as rompu avec Max que je dois aussi le faire. »

Heureusement la sonnerie signalant le début des cours retentit et mit fin à leur conversation.

En cour d'histoire Casey se ridiculisa en donnant une réponse fausse au professeur. Bien sur elle le savait, le débarquement en Normandie avait eu lieu le six juin quarante quatre et non quarante cinq, et puis zut ! Elle était canadienne ! Emily lui souffla que n'était pas bien grave. Casey était perfectionniste, ce soir elle réviserait toutes ses dates de la seconde guerre mondiale. A la pause la jeune femme contrariée, se rendit à son casier. Elle trouva sur celui-ci une rose rouge accrochée avec de la patafix. Quand elle remarqua la fleur Casey rougit, Emily attrapa le mot qui était accroché avec le végétal et le donna à Casey.

« Ouvre vite. » Casey s'exécuta, elles lurent ensemble le petit mot qui disait simplement :

_Je t'aime si tu as envie de savoir qui je suis retrouve moi ce soir au Smelly Nelly à 17 h. _

« Yaaa ! Emily transperça les tympans de sa meilleure amie. Tu as un admirateur secret et il est si romantique. » Casey acquiesça timidement, on pouvait lire sur son visage le plaisir de sa savoir aimée. Elles se rendirent, bras dessus bras dessous, dans la salle de cours suivante.

A heure du déjeuner, les deux jeunes amies devisaient des événements de la matinée. Dans le brouhaha général, Casey avait du mal à entendre sa copine, elle lui demanda de parler un peu plus fort. Emily s'écria quelle aimerait elle aussi que Ralph lui déclare se flamme. La jeune fille aux yeux noirs comprit qu'elle avait commis un impair, lorsqu'elle vit le regard de Casey qui se posait derrière elle. Elle se retourna et aperçut Ralph qui avait tout entendu de la conversation. Il ne l'observait même pas et il continua son chemin comme de si de rien n'était.

« Je crois qu'il ne s'intéresse pas du tout à moi se plaignit Emily. » Casey essaya de réconforter son amie, sans grande conviction.

Lorsque Casey rentra le soir chez elle. Elle put mesurer l'étendu du désastre qu'avait été cette journée pour toute la famille. Lizzie était folle de rage, car une fille de la bande des populaires avait le même pull qu'elle portait aujourd'hui. Elle qui pensait faire sensation avec ses nouveaux vêtements. Elle était apparue comme une copieuse. Le top incriminé se trouvait désormais dans la poubelle. Edwin, lui, avait laissé tomber Michèle, qui s'était mise à pleurer et avait lâché un énigmatique « je le savais ». Maintenant il ne savait plus comment recoller les morceaux et reprochait à Derek son conseil. Marti était plâtrée, installée dans le vieux fauteuil et Georges était décontenancé, il était arrivé non préparé à son procès et il avait perdu. Son patron venait de lui passer un savon. Nora elle seule semblait avoir passé une journée à peu prés normale. Sauf qu'elle s'acharnait sur la tache de confiture qui avait séchée et refusait de s'effacer de son chemisier préféré.

Derek partit travailler, laissant Edwin avec ses problèmes. D'ailleurs il fit bien, car l'assurance appela pour signaler, qu'elle ne prendrait pas une énième fois en charge les réparations la voiture.

A dix sept heures quinze, Casey quitta à son tour l'atmosphère étouffante de son foyer pour se rendre au Smelly Nelly. Elle avait bien l'intention de rencontrer son admirateur secret, elle se demandait s'il lui plairait. Elle s'installa donc à une table, seule, en face de la porte, pour pouvoir observer les clients qui pénétraient dans le salon de thé. Derek s'approcha d'elle, elle ne laissa pas ouvrir la bouche.

« Un thé à la menthe s'il te plait. Quelques instants plus tard il lui apportait sa boisson fumante. Casey lui tendit la monnaie. Le jeune homme ne s'éloigna pas d'elle pour autant. Elle leva les yeux sur lui d'in air interrogateur.

« Casey je voudrais te parler. Commença le serveur.

— Fais vite j'attends quelqu'un. Le pressa la cliente.

— Laisse tomber. » Et Derek retourna à son travail.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Casey n'avait toujours pas vu de jeune homme venir lui parler. On lui avait posé un lapin. Le garçon avait du être trop timide pour venir lui parler. Elle se prépara à partir lorsque Derek l'interpella.

« Je finis dans cinq minutes. Attends-moi si tu veux. Je te ramènerais à la maison. » Casey accepta avec joie elle n'avait aucunement l'envie d'attendre le bus dans le froid.

Il était dix huit heures quinze, lorsqu'ils s'engagèrent sur la route verglacée. Une voiture qui arrivait en contre sens perdit le contrôle et les percuta de plein fouet. La dernière chose que le nerf optique de Casey capta fut une vive lumière.

* * *

Sept heures trente : Madonna chantait dans le radioréveil de Casey, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, elle se toucha les membres. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, elle était en vie, elle ne souvenait plus de ce qui s'est passé après l'accident. Casey reconnut la chanson qui était diffusée sur les ondes. Qu'elle était la probabilité, pour que la même chanson passe deux jours de suite à la même heure. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir que déjà Lizzie entra dans se chambre avec deux mêmes tops qu'hier.

« Casey il faut absolument que tu m'aides à choisir, je ne sais pas lequel mettre pour aller avec mon jean. Exposa Lizzie.

—Tu m'as déjà posé la question hier. Répondit Casey en baillant. Tu n'avais pas mis le bleu à la poubelle ? À ta place j'enfilerais le rose ce sera beaucoup plus propre. » Enchaina Casey en sortant de la pièce, elle ne remarqua pas l'étonnement qui se peignit sur la figure de sa sœur. Sur le pallier Edwin posait encore des questions à Derek à propos de sa petite amie, Casey passa son chemin car elle réalisa, que Derek pourrait agir comme la veille. Elle se précipita donc dans la salle de bain, mais à l'identique du jour précédent la main de son demi frère retint la porte.

« Ha non ! Tu ne vas pas me faire le même coup tous les matins ! protesta Casey.

— J'ai très envie d'aller au petit coin, et je ne compte pas attendre une demie heure que madame la princesse ait fait tout ses petits trucs de filles, sur ces mots il releva l'abattant.

— Eh ! lança-t-il à Casey. Tourne-toi s'il te plait ! »

Casey avait une impression de déjà vu, mais elle chassa vite cette pensée lorsqu'elle eu enfin accès à la salle d'eau. Lors de son entrée dans la cage d'escalier, Casey comme le jour précédent vit Georges qui emportait précipitamment Marti.

« Marti est retombée ? Questionna Casey.

— Elle a marché sur son lacet. L'informa Lizzie

— Encore. »

— C'est la première fois, tu sais que tu m'inquiète toi. » S'affola la jeune miss Macdonald.

Casey trouvait décidément ce matin très bizarre, s'attablant à la table de la cuisine elle remarqua que Nora portait son chemisier blanc.

« Tu as réussit à faire partir la ta… »Elle n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase. Exactement le même vacarme que la veille venait de se reproduire, un mélange de coup de frein et de tôle froissée. Derek se pencha à la fenêtre de la cuisine

« Ce n'est rien c'est juste papa qui a encore embouti la voiture des Davis. Informa-t-il tout le monde.

Casey regarda horrifiée sa mère qui avait une tache violette similaire en tout point à celle de la veille.

« Mon dieu je vais être en retard pour ma présentation je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre mon travail. » Et elle disparut au sous sol pour se changer.

Une espèce de terreur froide s'insinua dans tout son être. Elle revivait la même journée que la veille, exactement comme ce film avec Andy Macdowel. Machinalement elle suivit Derek au garage pour se rendre au lycée, elle était comme dans un état second. Derek se gara juste derrière l'arrêt de bus « comme hier ».

Il lui expliqua qu'il manquerait la première de cour. Elle ne laissa pas finir sa phrase et lui dit qu'elle savait qu'il avait rendez vous chez le dentiste. Si Derek fut surpris de sa réponse il ne le dévoila pas. Casey tout de bleu vêtue retrouva sa meilleure amie qui allait vraisemblablement lui annoncer qu'elle était amoureuse de Ralph. Et c'est que fit Emily.

« Ça n'a pas l'air de te surprendre ? Questionna celle qui s'était dévoilée.

— Je m'en doutais un peu. Sourit Casey. Mais je t'en prie ne te fait pas trop d'idée.

— Ne t'en fait pas. Mais emily souriait à Ralph qui était à l'autre bout su corridor. Ce n'est parce que tu as fait une croix sur les mecs depuis que tu as rompu avec Max que je dois aussi la faire. Casey allait répliquer lorsque la sonnerie retentit.

— Sauvée par le gong. » Lança une Casey légèrement vexée.

Ce jour là en histoire Casey donna la bonne date du débarquement en Normandie. Ce qui lui valut les félicitations du professeur. A l'interclasse Casey savait ce qui se trouvait sur son casier. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, elle découvrit avec un plaisir similaire la fleur vermillon sur le bleu électrique de son casier, comme la veille elle laissa lire Emily le mot avec elle. Les mots la touchèrent tout autant.

_Je t'aime si tu as envie de savoir qui je suis retrouve moi ce soir au Smelly Nelly à 17 h. _

« Yaaa ! cria l'afro-américaine. Pour le plus grand malheur de son tympan Casey ne rappelait plus qu'Emily avait hurlé.

— Tu as un admirateur secret et il est si romantique. » Casey qui se frottait l'oreille acquiesça elle se posa tout se même une question pourquoi ne s'était-il pas présenter au rendez vous.

Tandis qu'elle posait ses affaires sur le bureau son professeur entra dans la classe. A l'heure du déjeuner Casey qui pensait toujours à son admirateur secret ne put empêcher Emily de crier qu'elle s'intéressait à Ralph. Inévitablement son amie piqua un fard le jeune homme avait fait comme si de rien n'était.

« Je crois qu'il ne s'intéresse pas du tout à moi. » se plaignit Emily. Casey essaya de la réconforter mais elle savait que c'était peine perdue.

Le soir dans la maison Macdonald-Venturi, Casey remarqua que Lizzie n'était pas autant désespérée que la veille, néanmoins elle n'était pas ravie non plus. Apparemment une fille assez populaire avait fait sensation avec le pull bleu qu'elle n'avait pas encore porté, maintenant elle ne pouvait plus le mettre, elle aurait l'air d'une copieuse. Pour la consoler, Casey lui conseilla d'imaginer comment se serait déroulée sa journée si elle avait mis le haut en question. Lizzie répondit qu'elle l'aurait surement mit à la poubelle. Edwin se lamentait il raconta à la jeune fille comment il avait planté Michèle.

« Et tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dis ? Questionna Edwin d'un air exaspéré.

— Je le savais. Répondit la brune sans vraiment réfléchir.

— Exactement ! Et elle s'est mise à pleurer. Réalisant que ce Casey venait de lui dire, le jeune homme s'interrompit. Comment tu sais ça au fait ? »

Mais Casey se dirigeait, vers la cuisine pour aller parler à sa mère, qui au dessus de l'évier s'acharnait sur son chemisier. Nora frottant le fragile tissu énonça à Casey.

« Marti à la cheville dans le plâtre et George s'est fait passé un savon par son patron pour être arrivé en retard. »

A peine Derek avait franchi la porte, que la sonnerie du téléphone retentit. Casey conseilla à sa mère de ne pas répondre.

« Crois moi ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle. » Expliqua-t-elle. Enfin la jeune fille alla se préparer. Peut-être que le garçon était venu, mais qu'il n'avait pas osé lui parler. Elle allait mieux observer. Elle pénétra à dix sept heures trente précises dans le Smelly Nelly. Derek s'approcha d'elle, mais elle le ne remarqua pas, absorbée par son enquête minutieuse de chaque voiture qui se garait sur le parking. Un toussotement lui fit tourner la tête, elle distingua son demi-frère qui était tout près d'elle.

« Un thé à la menthe s'il te plait. » Quelques instants plus tard il lui apportait sa boisson fumante. Casey lui donna l'appoint. Pourtant Derek resta planté là. Casey le regarda un air surpris sur la figure. Alors le jeune engagea la conversation.

« Casey je voudrais te parler.

— Fais vite, j'attends quelqu'un. Son ton était sec, elle n'avait pas envie que le garçon qu'elle attendait la voit avec Derek. C'était lui qui l'avait fuir la veille, elle en était certaine.

— Laisse tomber. »

Au bout d'un certain temps qui lui parut une éternité, elle sortit dans le froid pour se poster devant le petit restaurant. Pourtant elle ne vit personne. Il commençait à neiger, Derek ouvrit la porte de service et proposa à Casey de la raccompagner. Elle refusa, et l'observa qui s'engageait sur la route. Elle vit la voiture la voiture blanche le percuter …

« DEREK ! »

* * *

Sept heures trente : La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut, mon dieu Derek avait eu cet accident, elle n'avait pu l'en empêcher. Mais elle perçut la voix suave de Madonna elle poussa un grand soupir de soulagement, elle avait encore une chance de le sauver et de trouver qui était son admirateur. Sur ces réflexions Lizzie entra avec dans sa chambre avec ses deux fameux tops le rose et le bleu.

« Casey il faut absolument que tu m'aides à choisir, je ne sais pas lequel mettre pour aller avec mon jean. Exposa Lizzie.

— Le rose. » Conseilla Casey puis elle dirigea dans le couloir. Il fallait quelle voit la petite Marti. Au passage elle embrassa Lizzie sur la joue. Elle perçut la voix d'Edwin qui parlait de Michèle.

« Ne l'écoute pas Edwin ne rompt pas avec elle, tu vas le regretter, ce n'est qu'une rumeur, j'en suis sure. » Dit-elle se dirigeant vers la chambre de la fillette. Elle entendit Derek courir derrière elle.

« Je ne vais pas à la salle de bain, mais tu as intérêt de te dépêcher j'arrive. Cria Casey

— Tant mieux parce que j'ai très envie d'aller au petit coin, et je ne compte pas attendre une demi heure que madame la princesse ait fait tout ses petits trucs de filles. »

Marti était pratiquement prête, Casey lui conseilla de bien lasser ses chaussures. Apprêtée Casey se rendit au rez de chaussée. Elle n'avait pas terminé sa descente que Casey comprit au bouquant, que Georges avait encore accroché la voiture des parents d'Emily. Ce qui fut confirmé par Derek.

« Ce n'est rien c'est juste papa qui a encore embouti la voiture des Davis. » Informa-t-il tout le monde.

Casey regarda sa mère qui disparaissait au sous sol pour se changer. Lorsqu'elle boucla sa ceinture de sécurité, sa décision était prise, elle irait au fleuriste pour démasquer son admirateur. Elle demanda à Derek de la laisser au centre commercial.

« Mais nous allons être en retard en cour. Protesta-t-il.

— Qu'est ca peut te faire, tu as rendez vous chez le dentiste. En plus c'est sur ta route. »

Derek ne chercha pas à comprendre et la déposa où elle le désirait. Mais aucun jeune homme ne se rendit dans la boutique ce matin là. Déçue elle prit le bus pour se rendre au lycée elle arriverait peut être à temps pour la deuxième heure de classe. Casey pénétra dans la salle de cours munie d'un mot d'excuse, puis elle s'installa à sa place habituelle juste devant Emily. Lorsque le cours pris fin, Casey courut pour se rendre à son casier. Elle souhaitait le surprendre mais elle fut immédiatement dépitée, lorsqu'elle remarqua que la fleur n'était pas là. Un air préoccupé se dessina sur son visage. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire ce matin qui aurait pu changer, ce ne devait pas être le fait que Marti était saine et sauve ni les problèmes d'Edwin. Elle avait du faire fuir le jeune homme à la boutique, il l'avait vu et n'avait donc pas osé acheter la rose. Emily la prit par le bras.

— Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ce matin ? Casey n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre qu'Emily enchaina.

— Je crois que je suis amoureuse de Ralph.

Casey sourit à Emily.

— Ça n'a pas l'air de te surprendre.

— Je m'en doutais un peu. Expliqua Casey. J'ai remarqué les œillades que tu lui lançais. » Cette fois elle s'abstint de faire la morale à son amie elle savait que ça la froisserait. Elle se rendit à l'heure de classe suivante un léger pincement au cœur. Pendant qu'elle mangeait en compagnie d'Emily. Casey surpris Ralph qui fixait Emily avec un air rêveur, elle en déduit qu'il devait surement être attiré par la jeune fille, elle réussit tout de même à éviter l'élan d'Emily. Ce jour là sa meilleure copine, ne cria pas qu'elle aimait beaucoup Ralph ce qui soulagea Casey d'un poids.

Casey savait ce qui se dirait ce soir lorsqu'elle se rendrait dans son foyer, Lizzie serait déçue, de ne pas avoir fait sensation avec son nouveau top, Nora nettoierait son chemisier, Edwin n'aurait pas rompu avec Michèle, Marti n'aurait pas la jambe dans le plâtre, l'assurance téléphonerait. Demain elle devrait encore régler tous ces problèmes. Pourtant un événement ne s'était pas produit comme elle le pensait, et elle pu le découvrir des qu'elle posa un pied dans la maison. Edwin se rua sur elle.

« Je te remercie Casey pour tes bons conseils. Cracha-t-il.

— N'écoute jamais une fille, c'est une de mes règles, tu aurais du la suivre. Déclara nonchalamment Derek depuis son fauteuil.

— Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Questionna Casey.

— Michèle m'a planté voilà.

— Mais ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Elle n'avait pas envie de rompre

— Tu crois ? Parce c'est elle pourtant fait. Continua Derek. Et ce pauvre Edwin s'est fait ridiculiser devant toute sa classe.

— Je suis désolée. Se défendit la jeune fille.

— Eh bien tu peux l'être ! » Cria Edwin avant de rejoindre sa chambre.

Il restait une chose à Casey à faire avant la fin de la journée elle passa un coup de fil à Ralph pour qu'il rejoigne au Smelly Nelly. Elle retrouva le coup de cœur d'Emily aux environ de dix sept heures trente à la même table qu'elle avait occupée les jours précédents. Le batteur de D-Rock était déjà là, en l'attendant il discutait avec Derek.

« Excuse moi pour le retard mais il commence à neiger et le bus a roulé plus doucement que d'habitude. S'excusa Casey ôtant son manteau. Derek lui souriait un air renfrogné.

— Qu'est ce je te sers. lui demanda-t-il d'un ton bougon.

— Un the à la menthe s'il te plait

Des qu'il s'éloigna elle en profita pour parler d'Emily à Ralph. Le jeune homme rougit.

— Je t'ai vu à midi tu ne pouvais détacher tes yeux d'elle. Insista la brune.

Mais Ralph ne pu répondre, car Derek portait leur consommations, Ralph paya pour tous les deux. Derek ne fit aucun commentaire.

— Tu sais pourquoi il est énervé ? Questionna Ralph.

— Ne fait pas attention à lui. Dis-moi plutôt si tu as le béguin pour Emily.

— Ecoute. Casey je préférerais que ça reste entre nous, mais oui, elle me plait beaucoup. Avoua finalement le jeune homme

— C'est formidable, parce qu'elle aussi elle t'aime bien. Casey souriait de toutes ses dents. C'était une des meilleures nouvelles qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu.

— C'est vrai ? Demanda le batteur plein d'espoir.

— Oui, mais ne vas pas lui dire que c'est moi qui t'ai raconté ça. » Menaça Casey.

Il restait encore une chose à faire à la jeune fille, il fallait qu'elle retienne Derek pour qu'il n'ait pas cet accident. Elle se retourna pour interpeller son demi-frère. Elle vit sa voiture qui démarrait et se dirigeait dangereusement vers l'accident qu'elle savait inévitable. Alors elle pria Ralph de la ramener chez elle le plus tôt possible. L'angoisse envahit sa gorge quand ils s'approchèrent des voitures accidentés, regarder le visage ensanglanté de Derek lui fit perdre connaissance.

* * *

Sept heures trente, Casey ouvrit les yeux sur un air entrainant de Madonna. D'un bon elle se leva et attrapa dans son armoire un petit haut noir qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de le mettre. Ce matin il fallait qu'elle aille vite. Elle ouvrit sa porte et trouva sa sœur juste derrière qui s'apprêtait à rentrer. Casey ne laissa pas le temps à Lizzie de parler elle lui donna son haut, en lui ordonnant de mettre celui-ci. Elle dénicha Edwin exactement où elle s'y attendait pour la énième foie elle l'écouta se plaindre de ses problèmes avec Michèle.

« Plutôt que te lamenter, tu devrais parler avec ta petite amie de vos problèmes. » Déclara Casey en se rendant chez Marti, elle s'assura que la fillette avait bien lacé ses chaussures, et se précipite au rez de chaussée, laissant la salle d'eau à Derek. Elle aperçut Georges qui s'apprêtait à partir au travail.

« Tu devrais faire attention à la voiture des Davis et toi maman à ta place je ne mangerais pas de confiture. » Leur conseilla la jeune fille, qui au passage saisit un toast et le croqua en courant dans les escaliers. Elle arriva juste à temps pour récupérer la salle de bain derrière son demi-frère. Grace à ses actions, la matinée se passa sans encombre. Nora se proposa pour poser les enfants à l'école car elle avait un peu de temps. Derek refusa il avait rendez vous chez le dentiste. Casey accepta avec joie elle préférait ne pas faire le trajet avec Derek, la plupart du temps ils s'envoyaient des piques. Cependant Casey dut mentir à sa mère, elle souhaitait retourner espionner le fleuriste, et pour cela elle raconta que son professeur était malade et que par conséquent elle n'avait pas cours, elle avait rendez vous avec Emily au centre commercial pour acheter des fournitures scolaires. Nora n'eut pas du mal à croire sa fille, Casey était une élève sérieuse, trop peut être. Elle déposa donc sa fille devant l'entrée principale, Casey voulait faire vite pour ne pas se faire surprendre, elle choisi de s'installer au petit fast food juste en face du marchand de fleur, derrière les vitres fumés du restaurant, elle pouvait surveiller le petit commerçant sans être vue. Un garçon entra dans la boutique. Il avait un blouson noir. Casey avait du mal à voir son visage. Il lui tournait le dos, pourtant elle était certaine que c'était lui, elle voyait clairement la vendeuse qui saisit une rose rouge, et lui tendit une carte du magasin. Elle distingua le jeune homme qui écrivait les mots qui lui étaient destinés :

_Je t'aime si tu as envie de savoir qui je suis retrouve moi ce soir au Smelly Nelly à 17 h._

Puis il sortit son porte feuille de sa poche arrière. Exactement où le mettait Derek, nota Casey. Enfin elle comprit qu'il allait sortir, elle se cacha un peu plus, de peur qu'il ne la découvre, la porte du magasin s'ouvrit la petite cloche tinta et Casey étouffa un hockey de surprise, c'était impossible, non cela ne pouvait être lui son admirateur secret, elle n'y croyait pas. Il lui faisait une blague. Sur tout le trajet en bus qui la conduisait au lycée, elle retourna l'éventualité que Derek soit amoureux d'elle, et en fait elle trouva mille petits gestes, mille petits mots qui pourraient prouver qu'il était attiré par elle. Des regards qu'elle avait surpris, sa jalousie quand elle était sortie avec Sam. Et elle dans tout ça, est ce qu'elle avait envie de sortir avec lui ? Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question.

Elle retrouva le lycée, un peu déboussolée. Elle décida d'attendre la pose de dix heures, elle se rendit à la bibliothèque et commença à réviser les cours plus par habitude que par envie, mais elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur quoi que soit. Tout à l'heure elle trouverait la rose, et la déclaration de Derek serait scellée. Elle attendit Emily à la sortie de la salle de classe. Dès qu'elle vit son amie, celle-ci la pris par le bras et lui chuchota.

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

_Ralph !_ pensa Casey, _j'avais complètement oublié_. Et elle écouta son amie lui expliquer en long et en large comment elle avait compris que c'était le garçon pour elle. Casey regardait dans tous les recoins si elle voyait Derek qui l'observerait. Quand elle découvrit sa rose, elle le remarqua au fond du corridor avec ses inséparables amis Ralph et Sam. Il la fixait, alors qu'elle décrochait la fleur sous les exclamations d'Emily. Malgré elle, elle rougit. L'intensité de son regard l'avait troublée. Emily était surexcitée comme les deux autres fois où elles avaient lu mot ensemble. C'était vrai, c'était si romantique. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé Derek capable de ça. Cette pensée lui donna chaud.

Durant l'heure du déjeuner Casey décida de laisser Emily crier qu'elle était attirée par Ralph, et une fois que la faute était commise. Elle s'éclipsa poussant Ralph vers sa meilleure amie en lui glissant.

« Je crois que vous avez des choses à vous dire. Elle entendit son amie qui dans son dos proférait une malédiction.

— Tu me le payeras Casey Macdonald… »

Casey était fière tout avait marché comme sur des roulettes jusqu'à présent. Elle attendait avec impatience le récit de la journée de Lizzie et Edwin. C'était donc le cœur léger, qu'elle rentra à la maison cet après midi là. Elle ne put passer le pas de la porte, que Lizzie lui sautait déjà au cou.

« Merci ! Merci ! J'ai fait sensation avec ton haut Casey ! J'ai même surpassé cette idiote de Linsey, qui en passant portait le haut bleu que maman m'a acheté la semaine dernière. » Cria sa jeune sœur, l'embrassa plus fort qu'il n'était nécessaire.

Lorsque Casey se libéra enfin de l'étreinte de sa cadette. Edwin la remercia à son tour. Elle avait été de bon conseil. Tous allaient bien, sauf elle. Elle avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient, elle avait remarqué sa présence dès qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans la pièce. Il était là assis nonchalamment sur son vieux fauteuil qui zappait les chaines, cherchant probablement un programme sportif. Elle ne savait pas si elle se rendrait au rendez vous qu'il lui avait fixé. Il faudrait pourtant qu'elle se décide vite, c'était dans moins d'une heure et demie. Casey s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il faudrait de toutes les façons, qu'elle se rende au Smelly Nelly, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Derek mourir. Elle ne supporterait pas encore une fois de le perdre. C'est donc à dix sept heures trente, qu'elle poussa la porte du petit salon de thé. Elle repéra le jeune homme qui servait une jolie blonde, elle du s'avouer qu'elle était jalouse. Elle l'observa s'approcher d'elle. Ce soir elle le laisserait lui parler, elle le laisserait lui dire ses sentiments. Elle lui sourit timidement, tandis quelle sentait ses joues s'enflammer. Des signes qui ne trompent pas, elle vit dans son regard qu'il avait comprit qu'elle savait. Elle entraperçut un éclair de soulagement, il tira la chaise en face de la sienne et s'installa, à son tour il lui sourit. Elle ne lui avait jamais vu cette expression sur le visage, si un jour on lui avait dit Derek Venturi serait tout penaud en face d'elle, jamais elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle avait les mains sur la table, il les saisit, ce tout petit contact lui déclencha des frissons dans tout le corps. Il lui plaisait, si elle se posait la question avant de pénétrer dans le Smelly Nelly, elle en était certaine maintenant. Elle eut un petit mouvement de recul, Derek le sentit, de la déception se peignit sur son visage. Cependant Casey s'empressa de reprendre ses doigts dans les siens. Ils n'avaient pas prononcé une parole, mais leurs yeux en disaient long. Cet échange silencieux était surement le plus intense que Casey ait connu jusqu'ici. Le patron du jeune homme l'appela pour qu'il prenne une commande, elle ne le quitta pas yeux durant tout le temps où il était loin d'elle. Casey avait l'impression de se réveiller. Elle avait été dans le brouillard depuis des mois. Ce soir elle deviendrait sa petite amie. Derek pris sa veste et lui tendis la main, elle récupéra la sienne et l'enfila, et ils sortirent ensemble main dans la main. Le ventre de Casey se serrait, elle devait l'embrasser. Elle devait retarder leur mise en route. Derek voulut lui ouvrir la porte, elle l'arrêta d'un geste. Casey colla son front contre le sien, la jeune femme ferma un instant les yeux savourant cet instant. Elle ouvrit lentement les paupières, leurs regards se nouèrent, dans ses prunelles elle pouvait lire tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Leurs nez se touchèrent, cela la fit sourire. Ils reprirent leur sérieux ce qui rendit cet instant encore plus solennel. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent. Leur premier baiser, pensa la jeune fille, elle avait la tête qui tournait ses jambes tremblaient lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin elle entendit au loin la sirène des pompiers. Tandis qu'à leurs pieds une rose rouge commençait à geler sur le manteau neigeux.


	19. La reine de Babe Raider

thème 16 : invincible sans égal

Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Titre: La reine de Babe Raider

_Désolée pour tous ceux qui attendait un nouvel Os mais j'ai eu des problèmes avec ma connexion internet._

* * *

Je me souviens, que quand j'avais commencé à sortir avec Casey. Elle était sacrement bonne à Babe raider, ce fut même ce qui m'avait séduit chez elle, en plus de son joli petit cul, cela va de soit. Cependant mon meilleur ami, Derek avait toujours eu du mal à accepter qu'une fille puisse être meilleure que lui à un jeu vidéo. Alors, le capitaine de l'équipe de hockey du lycée, le garçon le plus populaire, refusa catégoriquement de jouer avec elle. Après notre séparation, je n'ai pas continué à la voir malgré les promesses, que l'on s'étaient faites. Pourtant, j'avais appris de la bouche d'Edwin, qu'elle continuait à y jouer et qu'elle était devenue imbattable. Derek s'était bien gardé de m'en informer, ce qui ne me surprenait pas vraiment. En fait on ne jouait pratiquement jamais chez lui, nous nous retrouvions presque toujours chez Ralph. Les parties étaient devenues maussades, Derek gagnait tout le temps et ça lui avait un peu monté à la tête. Donc nous avions décidé d'un commun accord, Ralph et moi de lui rabattre son caquet. Ce samedi après midi là, Ralph avait pris le jeu et moi les manettes. Et nous voilà qui sonnions à la porte des Macdonald-Venturi. Notre ami nous ouvrit la porte, et il fut surpris de nous voir.

« Une petite partie ça te tente ? » Ralph brandit le boitier coloré et entra dans le vestibule, sans y être invité. Derek n'eut pas le loisir de protester, je suivais mon complice qui branchait déjà la console. Sally la copine de Derek était présente, avec son petit air hautain sur la figure. Je n'arrivais pas à apprécier cette fille. Elle essayait de changer notre Derek. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi, il sortait encore avec elle. Elle était jolie c'était certain. Pourtant ils se disputaient sans cesse, je pensais que Derek n'était pas celui qu'elle voudrait qu'il soit. J'avais bien vu son expression pincée quand, nous nous sommes installés. Elle avait immédiatement entrainé Derek dans une pièce voisine, surement pour lui demander de nous foutre à la porte. Et je suis certain que cet idiot amoureux l'aurait fait, si Casey ne nous avait pas rejoints, pendant leur petite conversation privée. Elle est incroyable Casey, dès qu'elle a compris ce qu'on était venu faire, elle a voulu être de la partie, je n'ai même pas eu besoin de lui proposer. Elle nous a défiés le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Je vous prends tous les deux, et je vous garanti que je sortirai vainqueur de ce tournois. »

Ralph s'est mis à rire pour la forme et un peu aussi pour l'encourager à participer. Quand notre pote est sorti de la cuisine suivit de sa vipère. Casey était déjà en train de mettre la pâtée à Ralph. Il s'est retourné vers Sally avec un petit sourire d'excuse, et s'est allié à moi pour encourager le pauvre Ralph qui souffrait. Sally s'est installée en soufflant sur le canapé. J'étais fier de moi, mon plan avait marché. Derek ne pouvait pas nous mettre dehors puisque nous jouions avec sa demi-sœur.

Je dois avouer que Casey était assez surprenante, elle nous provoquait ouvertement, nous traitant de nuls, et tout ça avec une mini jupe et du maquillage sur la figure, féminine et garçon manqué à la fois. Et bon il faut avouer que c'était vrai, Ralph et moi on ne brillait pas vraiment, elle nous avait mis ko, trois fois chacun. J'observais Derek qui fulminait, il était assis près de Sally. Je percevais qu'il avait une envie folle de jouer et de faire fermer sa bouche à Casey. Je savais que c'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne cède à son désir de l'allonger, sans mauvais jeu de mot… quoique.

Casey qui manifestement en avait assez de jouer contre des lavettes, nargua Derek.

« Alors tu as trop peur pour te mesurer à moi Smerek. »

Mon meilleur ami se leva d'un bond, sa chérie essaya bien de le retenir, il dégagea son bras assez sèchement d'après ce je pus voir.

« C'est ce qu'on va voir. Répondit-il en se remontant les manches. Tu vas enfin mordre la poussière. »

Casey éclata d'un rire que je qualifierais de faux, ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver encore plus son adversaire.

Alors la bataille commença, il était difficile de les départager, chacun à son tour gagnait une partie. Sally se désintéressait totalement de la fête et s'ennuyait ferme. Les deux concurrents, étaient désormais concentrés. Casey avait même un bout de langue qui sortait au coin de ses lèvres, comme lorsque elle révisait ses notes pour un contrôle particulièrement important.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Derek proposa de miser dix dollars chacun, mais la brune refusa catégoriquement. Il était toujours fauché et il était hors de question qu'elle joue pour des clopinettes. Ainsi il proposa que celui qui gagnerait, embrasserait les pieds de l'autre. Cette idée sembla plaire à Casey, puisque elle accepta sans réfléchir. Ils se tapèrent dans la main. Et le duel recommença au grand dam de Sally, et je dois avouer que cela me réjouissait.

Derek ne fut pas la hauteur Casey gagna. Elle sauta de joie les deux bras levés et exécuta une petite danse de triomphe tout à fait adorable, tout en chantant de sa voix angélique un refrain de victoire. Puis elle tendit son pied serti qu'un escarpin à son demi-frère. Et là ce que je vis, je promets que je ne mens pas, fut le baiser le plus érotique que je n'avais jamais vu. Derek commença par saisir la cheville la caressant légèrement de son pouce, l'air de gloire qui se dessinait sur le visage de Casey, laissa place au trouble. Enfin Derek se pencha tout en fixant sa demi-sœur dans les yeux et effleura de ses lèvres sa peau nue. Autant dire tout de suite que Casey rougissait, et que Derek avait son sourire des bons jours. Mais je n'étais pas le seul à avoir trouvé cette scène étonnante. Ralph avait sifflé et Sally avait les yeux qui lançaient des éclairs, ha !

Rien que pour me venger de la façon qu'elle avait de me snober depuis qu'elle sortait avec mon meilleur ami et parce je ne pouvais pas la saquer je lui ai glissé à l'oreille.

« Ces deux là sont fais l'un pour l'autre, je le sais, Max le sait, Kendra le sait et toi tu le sais. Et crois moi ils s'en apercevront tôt ou tard. »


	20. Un soir de septembre

Thème : 21. Violence ; pillage ; extorsion

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note: Désolée encore pour ce gros retard mais j'ai été obligée de changer d'opérateur internet, l'autre faisait n'importe quoi.

* * *

Un soir de septembre

Casey avait trouvé un petit boulot, pour se faire un peu d'argent de poche, à la boutique de vêtements pour jeunes femmes branchées, qui se trouvait au second étage du centre commercial.

Seulement n'ayant pas de véhicule, elle partageait la voiture avec son demi-frère. Le hasard voulut que Derek finisse à peu près, son service à la même heure le soir. Le jeune homme attendait souvent Casey, à la nuit tombée, à la sortie de son travail. La jeune fille était de nature responsable et travailleuse. Naturellement, sa patronne, lui confia les clés du magasin, ainsi elle pouvait aller retrouver ses enfants un peu plus tôt. Pourtant un soir Derek ne vit pas Casey arriver, ce n'était pas vraiment son genre d'être en retard.

Et si elle avait décidé de rentrer avec Emily ? Comme c'était parfois le cas, il écarta aussitôt cette idée, elle lui aurait téléphoné.

Au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes d'attente, le jeune homme de plus en plus inquiet, pris la décision de se rendre à la rencontre de Casey. Il ne réalisa pas immédiatement que la jeune femme qu'il découvrit étalée le sol de la boutique, tremblante, et au visage couvert de coup, était Casey. Le cœur battant, il se précipita, ramassa sa demi-sœur et la serra dans ses bras, essayant de la consoler du mieux qu'il put. Elle mouillait son teeshirt de ses sanglots, et du sang qui coulait d'une plaie ouverte sur son arcade sourcilière, mais il s'en moquait. Tout ce qui lui importait c'était, les soubresauts de terreur qui agitait le corps de la jeune femme. Il lui murmurait dans l'oreille, tout en lui caressant sa chevelure, qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre qu'il était là pour la protéger désormais. D'un coup d'œil, Il constata que le tiroir caisse était grand ouvert. Un voleur qui avait poussé sa malhonnêteté, jusqu'à frapper une jeune femme sans défense. Il sentit une rage froide monter en lui.

Comment avait-il osé s'en prendre à Casey ?

Le jeune homme réconforta sa demi-sœur du mieux qu'il put. Enfin il l'amena à l'hôpital pour qu'elle voie un médecin. Aux urgences Derek se montra démesurément protecteur envers elle, il lui apporta à boire durant leur longue attente et ne lui lâcha pas la main un seul instant, marmonnant entre ses dents des menaces inaudibles, envers la pourriture qui s'était permis de lever la main sur Casey.

La jeune fille avait passé un coup de fil à sa mère pour lui signaler qu'elle et Derek rentreraient plus tard que prévu, il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'inquiète, ils allaient bien.

Quand, elle fut prise en charge par un médecin, celui ci la regarda à peine lui prescrivit un antalgique ainsi qu'un léger anxiolytique, et la mis à tout bonnement à la porte. Derek s'énerva après le jeune interne, lui réclamant de mieux examiner sa demi-sœur. Le docteur dit à Casey qu'elle avait bien de la chance d'avoir un petit ami si attentionné, ce qui arracha un léger sourire à la brune. Ce qui était inespéré en un tel moment, et Derek eut le cœur gonflé de joie lorsque Casey ne démentit pas la supposition du médecin. Cependant le praticien déclara qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

Les jeunes gens rentrèrent donc rejoindre leur famille. Dès que Nora vit sa fille, le visage couvert d'ecchymoses, elle explosa d'épouvante, la serra dans ses bras et lui reprocha de ne pas lui avoir tout dit au téléphone, elle aurait accourut dans la seconde. Casey lui assura qu'elle se portait bien et que Derek était resté prés d'elle. Puis la jeune femme alla se coucher, demain elle devrait se rendre au commissariat pour faire sa déposition.

Derek avait été anxieux toute la matinée, il attendait Casey dans son fauteuil favori. Il regardait la télévision sans vraiment la voir. Son esprit était préoccupé, la veille au soir quand il avait découvert Casey, il avait très peur pour elle, s'il tenait ce sale type entre ses mains, il le truciderait.

Casey rentra éprouvée, la police lui avait dis qu'ils ne pourraient vraisemblablement pas trouver son agresseur. Ce qui mit Derek hors de lui lorsqu'elle lui annonça la nouvelle. Il la questionna sans relâche jusqu'à qu'elle lui donne une description précise du cambrioleur. La peau blanche, plutôt grand, les yeux noirs, les cheveux blonds, ou châtain clair c'était difficile à dire avec le collant qu'il avait sur la tête, pour le rendre méconnaissable, il portait un jean délavé et une chemise à carreaux blanche et bleue et … Casey pris sa respiration …une batte de baseball. Derek sentait le sang dans ses veines qui bouillonnait de rage, Casey qui était d'ordinaire si joyeuse et volontaire, était abattue et apeurée.

Maintenant qu'il avait une image assez nette du voleur. Derek sans rien dire à qui que soit, entreprit d'espionner l'entrée du centre commercial à la nuit tombée. Il s'était muni de sa crosse de hockey. Il se rendait tous les soirs à la même heure à la même place. Il rentra bredouille les deux premières fois. Cependant le troisième jour de planque, il surprit un homme s'enfuyant qui correspondait à la description de celui qui avait attaqué Casey.

Derek n'écoutant que sa fureur, le rattrapa et le roua de coups. L'autre pris par surprise ne pus réellement se défendre. Derek découvrit sur l'individu, une grosse somme d'argent en liquide. Il appela la police leur signalant la présence d'un malfaiteur sur le parking. Quand il entendit les sirènes, il s'enfuit. Il n'était pas vraiment fier de s'être fait justice lui-même, mais il n'aurait jamais supporté qu'un tel individu puisse être encore en liberté, après ce qu'il avait fait subir à Casey. Un frisson le parcourut quand il réalisa que les blessures de la jeune fille auraient pu être pires.

Avant de se mettre au lit Derek passa par la chambre de Casey pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

« Comment te sens-tu ce soir ? Questionna-t-il en passant la tête pas l'embrasure de la porte.

Casey le taquina, un peu.

— Avant, tu ne t'étais jamais enquit de ma santé. Cela lui faisait réellement plaisir. Mais elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué. Pourtant Derek soulagé d'avoir pu arrêter celui qui lui, avait du mal, se sentais d'humeur plus confidente.

— J'ai eu très peur pour toi, quand je t'ai trouvée, allongée sur le sol froid de cette boutique. »

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire contrit et baissa la tête pour le remercier de s'être comporté comme un véritable frère. Pourtant ce compliment ne plut pas vraiment au jeune homme Casey qui venait de relever son visage vers le sien, décela un éclair de déception dans ses yeux.

« Je préférais qu'on soit amis plutôt que frère et sœur. Affirma Derek avec un air pincé.

— Mais tu n'aimes pas être ami avec les filles. Lui fit remarquer Casey. Tu dis que ça tourne toujours mal.

— Je sais. Réparti Derek. Il pénétra dans la pièce s'assit sur le lit de la jeune fille juste en face d'elle, et lui saisit la main. Cependant Casey la retira immédiatement. Derek sentit comme un froid qui s'insinuait en lui.

— Je ne veux pas être comme les autres, expliqua-t-elle. Ce n'est parce que tu as eu pitié de moi un soir que nous devrions sortir ensemble.

— Mais je n'ai pas pitié de toi Casey, j'ai juste compris beaucoup de choses dans cette petite boutique, il y a trois jour. J'ai réalisé la véritable nature de mes sentiments pour toi. Et ils sont tout sauf fraternels ou malveillants comme les autres pourraient le penser. »

Casey fut visiblement émue par ses paroles, car Derek put discerner des larmes dans ses yeux cernés d'hématomes.

Il s'empara alors de ses lèvres, avec toutes les précautions de douceur et de légèreté, pour éviter de la faire souffrir.


	21. Nous ne pouvions rien contre ça

Titre : Nous ne pouvions rien contre ça  
Thème : 4 Toi et moi  
Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

musique: toi+moi grégoire

* * *

Te souviens-tu ?

Maman et Georges avaient décidé de nous convoquer pour une réunion familiale d'urgence. Je crois que_ toi et moi_ y étions allés un peu fort, nous nous étions, un peu battus ce soir là en rentrant du lycée, et nous avions cassé par inadvertance l'horrible coupe de fruit que grand mère avait offert à maman pour son mariage.

En entendant tout ce vacarme George était venu voir ce qui se passait, quand il nous avait aperçus sur le sol, nous bagarrant il était entré dans une colère noire, comme je ne l'avais jamais vu et nous avait consigné dans notre chambre.

Lizzie était venu de frapper à ma porte pour m'annoncer que la réunion allait bientôt commencer.

Lorsque j'arrivais dans le salon maman et George me demandèrent de m'asseoir sur le canapé. Tu n'étais pas encore là, je m'interrogeais sur la punition dont nous allions écoper_ toi et moi_.

Lorsque tu fis enfin ton apparition, nos parents commencèrent à nous réprimander, pour la perte irréparable de la coupe. Ce à quoi tu avais répondu que ce n'était pas une grande perte.

Te souviens tu souviens tu ?

J'avais gloussé. Et le regard exaspéré dont le couple parental nous avait gratifiés.

C'est à ce moment là que la situation nous avait à tous échappé.

Lorsqu'ils eurent formé le souhait que nous fassions des choses ensemble : comme aller manger un morceau en tête en tête et aller au cinéma.

Te rappelles-tu ?

La façon avec laquelle ton père avait sorti les billets de vingt dollars, pour nous enjoindre d'y aller immédiatement. Nous nous étions jeté un regard d'incompréhension, nous n'étions pas privés de sortie. Ils nous forçaient à sortir. Il restait pourtant un point sur lequel nous mettre d'accord le choix du film, tu voulais voir ce film d'horreur et moi cette comédie romantique. George décréta que nous irions voir ce que tu voulais ce soir là, et ce que je souhaitais la semaine d'après, et ils nous mirent tout bonnement à la porte en nous interdisant de nous rendre au Smelly Nelly, trop de nos amis le fréquentait.

Nous nous étions rendus dans ce fast food à l'autre bout de la ville.

Te remémores-Tu ?

Comment le serveur nous avait pris pour un couple qui avait son premier rendez-vous. Je peux te l'avouer maintenant, je fus ravie qu'il nous prenne pour des amoureux _toi et moi_.

Contre toute attente la soirée se déroula bien, nous avions parlé de nos parents de notre enfance, de tout ce qu'on ne s'était jamais raconté et je te dis que tu étais une bonne personne, tu me répondis que moi aussi.

Cet horrible film je le retiendrai toute ma vie, ton bras lui s'en était souvenu plus d'une semaine. Je n'avais rien regardé, absolument rien. J'avais accroché ton bras et j'avais caché moi visage derrière, je t'avais serré tellement fort que tu en avais eu un hématome. Mais tu t'étais laisser faire, pas un instant tu n'avais laissé penser que je te faisais souffrir.

Le lundi qui suivit, notre classe avait eu cours de sport, les filles d'un côté, les garçons de l'autre. Quand tu apparus en tee-shirt avec ces bleus sur le bras, j'avais senti une bouffé de culpabilité m'envahir. Surtout que tes meilleurs amis Sam et Ralph s'étaient moqués ouvertement de toi. Je sentais tes yeux sur moi, tandis que je montais à la corde. Ce jour là je m'étais surpassée, surement pour te prouver je ne sais quoi. A la fin du cours, tu étais venu me proposer d'aller voir mon film, tu avais plaisanté en disant que cette fois je te broierai pas les os. J'y avais ri, un peu béatement surprise de ta proposition.

Le soir même nous sommes allés visionner cette comédie romantique. Je n'avais pas lu le résumé, je m'étais juste fié à l'actrice qui jouait. Mon dieu je n'avais jamais été aussi gênée j'avais insisté pour visionner un film qui décrivait une histoire d'amour hors du commun, deux jeunes gens se voyaient obliger de vivre ensemble après le mariage de leur parents, ils ne se supportaient pas au début puis finalement tombèrent éperdument amoureux.

Cette histoire ressemblait étrangement à la notre, sauf que nous n'étions pas attirés l'un par l'autre, du moins nous n'en avions pas encore conscience. A la sortie du cinéma nous n'avions pas discuté du film, j'avais réellement peur que tu penses que j'avais insisté pour voir cette comédie pour te donner un message. J'étais mortifiée.

Nous avions éludé le sujet à la maison, quand nos parents nous avaient questionnés sur notre soirée. Nous étions entrées dans une autre phase de notre relation l'ignorance totale, nous ne nous parlions plus, nos regard à l'égard l'un de l'autre étaient indifférent. Nos parent étaient vraiment malheureux, les repas de famille étaient moroses malgré tous leurs efforts. Finalement Lizzie vint me trouver pour me demander de faire la paix avec toi, nous menions la famille à la catastrophe selon elle.

Te souviens-tu ?

Je t'avais rejoint dans le garage où te réfugiais, je n'en menais pas large, j'étais gênée. Ce fut toi qui avais commencé à parler, tu disais que tu avais beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps et que tu en étais arrivé à la conclusion, que quoi que l'on fasse _toi et moi_ nous détruirions notre famille. J'étais bouleversée, par tes paroles tu disais que tu voulais partir, que tu irais vivre chez ta mère, que tu devais t'éloigner de moi, ce fut lorsque mes larmes commencèrent à couler, que tu que stoppas ta tirade, et que tu me pris dans tes bras. Tu me murmuras à l'oreille que tu ne pourrais pas lutter. Je t'avais alors supplié de ne pas résister, que nous pouvions très bien gérer cela, en secret rien que _toi et moi_. Et je t'avais embrassé…Notre premier baiser au gout de larmes.

Depuis ce jour là il y eut bien d'autres baisers, d'autres premières fois. Je t'en prie fais en sorte qu'il n'y en ait pas de dernière, pas si vite, pas déjà…

Derek tu m'entends !

Je veux que tu réveilles, je veux qu'à nouveau _toi et moi_ soyons heureux, je veux sentir la chaleur de ton corps contre le mien, je t'en prie.

Derek réveille toi !

Ne me laisse pas !

Te rends-tu compte ?

Que je te tiens la main, que je caresse tes cheveux, je que je baise tes lèvres. Je me fous de tout, je sais qu'ils ont tous compris le lien qui nous unissait. Je refuse de quitter ton chevet, maman s'inquiète désormais à mon sujet elle me force à manger les sandwiches qu'elle m'apporte.

Mais je n'ai pas faim.

Entends-tu ce que je dis Derek ?

Perçois-tu les mots d'amour que je te susurre à l'oreille ?

Bon sang mais réveille toi !

Que _toi et moi_ puissions reprendre notre histoire ou nous l'avions laissé, avant que ce chauffard te fauche, avant que ce salaud t'enlève à moi. Voilà que je sanglote, ça fait une semaine que tu es sur ce lit, que je te serre la main, que te parle.

J'observe tes yeux depuis tellement longtemps, que je ne réalise pas vraiment qu'ils me regardent pleurer. Je ne réalise pas non plus que tes lèvres me sourient. Je n'appelle pas l'infirmière tout de suite, je souhaite profiter de ce moment juste_ toi et moi_.


	22. Trois fois vingt minutes

**Titre:** Trois fois vingt minutes

**thème 7**: super star

**Disclaimer:** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

_« — Tu me donneras le baiser du vainqueur si je gagne ce soir ?_

_Casey se mit à rire_

_— Tu plaisantes?_

_— Je voulais juste voir comment tu allais réagir. »_

Casey ne pouvait pas oublier cette conversation qu'ils avaient eue le matin même, Derek sous ses airs de blagueur avait semblé sincère, comme s'il faisait une requête. Ce soir il jouait la finale de la coupe, le jeune homme était intenable, nerveux et excité à la fois, la famille avait du mal à le supporter même Edwin qui l'admirait tant en temps normal.

Dans les gradins, Casey s'installa au milieu des lycéens stimulés par le début du match. Elle scandait des slogans pour encourager l'équipe de son école et son capitaine. Puis ce fut le coup d'envoi, tout alla très vite plusieurs passes furent échangées et ce fut le but pour les bleus, Casey hurla sa joie avec les autres. D'autant plus que c'était Derek qui avait marqué. Toute l'assemblée criait son nom.

Les adversaires un peu échaudés par ce premier but commirent des fautes. L'un des rouges chargea dans le dos de Derek ce qui lui valut une pénalité de cinq minutes. Casey avait retenu son souffle, un instant elle avait cru qu'il était blessé. Puis ce fut au tour de Sam de se servir de son coude, il fut lui aussi puni pour cinq minutes. Les supporters des bleus crièrent contre l'arbitre avec mauvaise foi. Les deux équipes étaient d'égal à égal ce qui n'empêcha pas les opposants de faire glisser le palet derrière la ligne. Egalité. Sam revint sur la glace trois minutes après son concurrent, qui dès qu'il le vit le fit trébucher avec sa crosse, il retourna en prison sous les « hue ! » de Casey et ses amis.

A la mi-temps les supporters chantèrent de plus belle leurs encouragements. Casey fredonnait avec les autres. « Derek ! Derek ! » Alors qu'il revenait dans l'arène avec son équipe. Le jeune homme projeta un joueur contre la bande il fut arrêté à son tour. Pendant que Derek était hors jeu, les rouges en profitèrent pour marquer. Ils menaient par deux à un. Enfin, le capitaine rejoignit ses coéquipiers et aida à provoquer une pénalité pour l'équipe adverse.

A la pause Casey était de plus en plus angoissée quant à l'issue du match. Elle continuait à encourager Derek et les autres en donnant de la voix.

A la reprise, dès qu'il le put Derek fit une passe à Sam pour qu'il tire et ce fut une lucarne. Egalité. Le jeu s'accéléra les deux équipes s'affrontèrent, se faisant des passes et tentant de marquer un point. Sept minutes avant la fin Derek fut retenu cinq minutes pour avoir sauté sur un adversaire. L'action continua, pénalité pour l'équipe adverse qui dut terminer le match à cinq. Deux minutes avant la fin du temps réglementaire, Derek pénétra sur la patinoire après plusieurs tentatives il finit par faire gagner son équipe juste avant le coup de sifflet final.

Les supporters hurlèrent leur joie dans les gradins. Cette finale fut intense, pour les joueurs comme pour les supporters.

Casey, fut si heureuse qu'elle descendit des gradins, le plus vite possible pour retrouver Derek. Il était porté en triomphe par ses coéquipiers. Elle posa prudemment un pied sur la glace. Le jeune homme enjoignit ses amis de le reposer. Il glissa vers Casey, la prit dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer avec lui. Lorsqu'il la déposa, tous deux souriaient, ils étaient heureux et cela se voyait sur leur visage. Le joueur de Hockey planta ses yeux dans ceux de sa supportrice. Silencieusement il la regardait, elle était si jolie avec son nez rougit par le froid, et ses yeux brillants de joie. Il n'attendait qu'une chose, et elle le savait, finalement elle lui donna, comme il le lui avait demandé le matin, le baiser du vainqueur.


	23. Sur la route

Disclaimer les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Pour le thème bonne nuit

Missing moment : ce qu'il aurait pu se passer dans la voiture au retour de la fête de Toronto où Truman a embrassé la cousine de Casey.

Remerciment à Sammalfoy qui a accepté de traquer les fautes d'orthographe.

* * *

**Sur la route**

**

* * *

  
**

— Ne pleure pas sur la banquette arrière !

Exactement le genre de remarque stupide que faisait habituellement Derek, pourtant cette fois-ci Casey n'avait pas pris la mouche. Derek avait été génial. Il l'avait défendue, tel un frère, toutefois cette association ne plaisait pas vraiment à la jeune fille. Elle avait plutôt envie de le comparer à un chevalier en armure étincelante qui avait protégé son honneur. Ils avaient déposé Vicky et elle n'avait pas répondu à l'au revoir provocateur que lui avait lancé sa cousine en sortant de la voiture. En ce qui concernait Casey c'était terminé. Elle avait beau être sa cousine, elle ne lui parlerait plus jamais, elle lui en avait fait trop baver. Depuis qu'elles étaient enfants sa cousine lui avait toujours tout piqué, s'était toujours mise en avant. C'était ce que Casey appelait une personne toxique.

Malgré la recommandation de Derek un peu plus tôt, dès qu'ils prirent le chemin de London, les larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues. Après sa rupture avec Max elle avait décidé de tirer un trait sur les garçons. Et puis Truman était arrivé. Au début, il l'avait agacée, elle l'avait détesté, elle n'avait pourtant pas pu s'empêcher d'être attirée par lui. Elle avait finalement accepté de sortir avec lui, de lui faire confiance, elle savait pourtant que c'était un goujat. Emily le lui avait assez répété.

— C'est un nul. Déclara Derek.

Il se pencha légèrement et ouvrit la boite à gants qui contenait une boite de mouchoirs. Casey l'avait placé là quelques semaines auparavant contre l'avis de son demi-frère. Ils avaient eu une dispute terrible, finalement Casey avait eu gain de cause. Derek devait admettre que ce soir elle lui était d'une grande utilité. Il ne savait pas quoi dire à Casey, il détestait lorsque une fille pleurait, et en particulier celle-ci. Il ne savait pas comment être gentil avec elle, en général ils se disputaient point barre. Ca n'allait jamais plus loin. Cela lui convenait parfaitement. Cependant Les mots sortirent de sa bouche sans qu'il n'y pense sérieusement.

— Ce mec ne voit pas à quel point tu es une fille belle, intelligente et sympa.

Dès qu'il eut prononcé ces paroles, il le regretta immédiatement. Il entendit Casey se moucher et lui répondre :

— Tu penses réellement cela de moi ?

Bien que le son de sa voix était empli de larmes, il perçut un brin de joie, il n'eut pas le culot de donner une réponse. Après tout il n'aurait pas complimenté Casey sans le penser vraiment, n'est-ce pas?

La conversation entre les deux adolescents pris fin. Casey s'endormit, Derek en profita pour passer un coup de fil à Nora pour lui dire qu'ils rentraient ce soir, Truman était un nul qui avait roulé un patin à sa nièce. Le jeune homme conduisit sans encombre jusqu'à chez eux et lorsqu'il fut garé devant la maison il arrêta le moteur. Il regarda le visage apaisé par le sommeil de la jeune fille, il n'osait pas la réveiller, il ne voulait pas être brusque ni être trop doux. Une idée folle lui traversa l'esprit. S'il l'embrassait? Juste un baiser, un tout petit baiser. Elle dormait, elle ne s'en rendrait sûrement pas compte. Derek se sentait idiot, c'était la première fois qu'il était timide devant une fille et elle dormait ! Pourtant Casey n'était pas n'importe quelle nana, c'était sa demi-sœur, et si elle se doutait un seul instant des pensées qui l'animaient en cet instant, elle le réduirait en charpie.

Il s'approcha pourtant tout près d'elle, si près qu'il pouvait percevoir le son de sa respiration. Dans un instant d'hésitation il se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Alors qu'il allait lui donner un baiser, un regard bleu se plongea dans le sien, le jeune homme faillit avoir une attaque. Il sursauta et s'éloigna rapidement du visage de la jolie brune.

— Nous sommes arrivés. Dit-il simplement sans la regarder. Puis il descendit de voiture.

Ce soir là lorsque Casey raconta ses malheurs à sa mère elle n'avait qu'une seule image en tête, celle du regard intense de Derek lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée dans l'auto. Il allait l'embrasser, elle en aurait mis sa main à couper. Elle se surprit à regretter qu'il ne l'ait pas fait.


	24. Sous le gui

Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Thème 30: baiser, auquel j'ai rajouté pour l'occasion Baiser.

Betalecture: Sammalfoy

* * *

Sous le gui

Noël approchait à grands pas, et Nora était débordée, non que ça soit une habitude mais avec cinq enfants, Mme venturi était constamment noyée sous les tâches ménagères, entre les courses, les lessives, le ménage, la cuisine. Son époux lui apportait toute son aide ainsi que tous les enfants, surtout Casey et sa manie de tout organiser dans les moindres détails. Pourtant Nora n'avait pas voulu que sa fille l'aide cette année, elle devait bien avouer qu'elle le regrettait, noël était demain soir et ils n'avaient même pas de sapin. Casey avait ce petit air sur le visage, celui qu'elle connaissait tant. Un mélange de « je te l'avais bien dit » et de « je meurs d'envie de prendre les choses en main, mais je ne ferais rien tant que tu ne me l'auras pas demandé ». Devant l'ampleur de la tâche qu'elle s'apprêtait à accomplir, et son incapacité à la résoudre. Nora poussa un profond soupir et se résigna à aller frapper à la porte de sa fille.

Le lendemain, Casey avait échafaudé un plan de bataille compliqué, qu'elle afficha sur le frigo. Elle réunit toute la famille il était huit heures du matin un vingt quatre décembre. Elle expliqua à grand renfort de listes et de fiches multicolores, que tous devaient mettre la main à la patte.

Casey régenta tout, de la décoration du sapin de noël à la cuisson de la dinde. Il ne serait pas faux de dire que Casey fut un tantinet agaçante, et de rappeler qu'une certaine personne eut vraiment du mal à supporter sa demi-sœur cette journée là. Pourtant grâce à toute la famille, qui étouffa les ardeurs de l'un et les réprimandes de l'autre, tout se passa sans encombre. Nora et Georges furent soulagés de se mettre à table pour le diner du réveillon, avec tous leurs enfants en seul morceau autour de la table.

Pourtant la tension entre les deux adolescents était toujours palpable, Lizzie évita un débordement à cause du bol de sauce, et Edwin détourna une surcharge de paroles désagréables en parlant de l'éclairage des Davis qui l'empêchait de dormir la nuit, ce qui lui valut une tape derrière la tête de son ainé, il n'avait qu'à fermer ses volets.

Ce fut dans cette joyeuse ambiance que toute la famille se rejoignit au pied du sapin pour l'ouverture des cadeaux. Profusion de papiers colorés si vite déchirés pour découvrir ce qu'ils renfermaient, entre les écharpes tricotées par Lizzie, les cartes pour « un service » par Edwin, les agendas customisés spécial organisation de Casey. Chacun eut le cadeau qu'il désirait au fond du cœur de la part des parents. Ce fut dans cette joyeuse ambiance que Derek fit son cadeau pour toute la famille, une console jeu station 4. Le rêve de tout joueur de jeu vidéo qui se respecte. Ce qui eut le don de mettre en rogne sa demi-sœur. L'équilibre précaire qui avait été maintenu tout au long de la journée explosa avec Casey.

— C'est un cadeau totalement égoïste ! Qui va s'en servir à par toi ?

Edwin leva timidement la main mais la rabaissa aussitôt devant le regard meurtrier de Casey.

— Et cela vient de la fille qui joue à Babe raider. Ricana Derek

— Il n'est pas édité sur cette console et tu le sais ! Riposta Casey rouge de colère.

— Mais c'est donc ça qui te tracasse. Lança un Derek désinvolte.

Casey furieuse se leva et vint se planter devant le jeune homme.

— Debout ! On va régler nos problèmes une bonne fois pour toutes. Le menaça-t-elle

Tous étaient médusés, le réveillon était gâché. Derek le regard flamboyant se dressa. Les deux adolescents se faisaient face fulminants. Marti tendit un doigt en l'air, pour montrer un objet au plafond, les deux adolescents scrutèrent le plafond simultanément.

— Il est hors de question…

Cependant Lizzie ne laissa pas sa sœur terminer, en déclarant que c'était la tradition et que même eux ni échappaient pas.

Nora et Georges purent sentir l'atmosphère s'alléger. Derek et Casey n'étaient plus autant énervés, bien que la rougeur n'ait pas abandonné leurs joues.

Leurs yeux se fuyaient, alors qu'une minute auparavant ils étaient soudés par la colère, Nora les encouragea gentiment à se réconcilier. Casey se décida à déposer une bise rapide sur le visage de Derek, juste au coin des lèvres, car elle rata sa cible, la faute à un léger mouvement inconscient du jeune homme. Ce qui ajouta à la gêne des deux ainés. Confuse Casey se précipita dans les escaliers pour retrouver la quiétude sa chambre.

La jeune fille avait l'impression d'être retournée en enfance où l'excitation de l'attente du père-noël l'empêchait de dormir. Elle crut qu'elle rêvait quand elle vit la poignée de la porte de sa chambre bouger. Elle ne fut pas véritablement surprise, lorsqu'elle aperçut Derek, elle l'espérait.

— Je suis venu régler mes comptes. Déclara-t-il.

— Je suis prête. Répondit Casey crânement, assise sur son lit, un air d'intimidation sur le visage, le menton relevé en signe de défi.

— Tu me rends dingue. Croassa-t-il.

Alors Derek poussa Casey par les épaules, la forçant à s'allonger sur le lit, puis il se jeta sur elle, scellant leurs lèvres pas un baiser. La jeune femme n'opposa aucune résistance, tandis qu'au loin résonnait le carillon de minuit.


	25. Révélation

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Pour le thème 8 : jardin secret.

* * *

**Titre:** Révélation

Derek referma le journal intime de Casey.

Depuis tout ce temps, elle en pinçait pour lui. Jamais il n'aurait cru…

Il envoya Edwin remettre le journal à sa place avant qu'elle s'aperçoive de sa disparition.

Ce soir là il ne descendit pas diner, il ne pouvait pas la regarder en face. Il avait l'habitude, d'être aimé par les filles sans que cela soit réciproque. La preuve avec Emily. Il n'avait jamais fait attention à elle avant qu'elle devienne sa petite amie, et que ça déchire le cœur de Casey au passage.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Pourquoi cette nouvelle l'emplissait ainsi de regrets ? Pourquoi elle le troublait tant ?

Il avait perdu le sommeil. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, d'un côté il y avait Emily, la facilité, de l'autre Casey et toutes les complications que cela entrainerait. Il n'était même pas sur de vouloir être avec elle, la veille encore il ignorait tout de ses sentiments, et n'avait jamais pensé qu'une relation aurait pu être possible entre eux. Maintenant, il fantasmait sur elle, sur le parfum de ses cheveux, le brillant de son regard, la beauté qui illuminait ses traits quand elle souriait, la rondeur de ses seins, le rebondi de ses fesses…

Au petit déjeuner, son frère vit immédiatement qu'il n'avait pas dormi, il le menaça d'un regard, il n'avait pas intérêt à dire quoi que ce soit. Elle arriva, fraiche, comme si de rien n'était, il l'observa d'un œil nouveau, rien dans son attitude ne laissait deviner les sentiments qui l'animaient. Il la trouva belle, plus jolie qu'avant, avant qu'il sache.

Edwin souhaita savoir ce qu'il avait lu dans le journal, Derek l'avait mis à la porte. Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, son cadet essaierait peut être de savoir par lui-même, alors il devrait parler de ce qu'il avait ressenti en lisant ces pages, de la jubilation, de la fierté, de l'étonnement, et cet étrange petit je ne sais quoi de bonheur.

C'en était assez il devait prendre une décision. Oublier ou foncer.

Il crut qu'oublier était la solution.

Il se refugia dans les bras de sa petite amie, il pensait à elle encore et encore. C'était elle qu'il embrassait, qu'il touchait qu'il caressait. Il croyait reconnaître son odeur dans les cheveux d'Emily. Il s'imaginait lui faire l'amour quand le faisait à sa copine. Elle l'obsédait jour et nuit.

Il rompit avec Emily sans aucune explication. Casey le sermonna, ne laissant rien paraître de ce qu'elle ressentait. Pourtant une brève incursion dans son journal, lui confirma la joie qui l'avait envahie quand elle apprit cette rupture, et la honte qui en découlait par rapport à sa meilleure amie.

Il était libre désormais d'agir, il connaissait les pensées de Casey. Il se surprit, il devenait timide, il ne savait pas comment l'aborder. Il réfléchissait aux conséquences sur leur famille.

Il allait lire fébrilement en cachette son journal, pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas un nouveau garçon en tête. Il connaissait pourtant l'issue, elle ne le repousserait pas ou si peu. L'appréhension le tiraillait, il était à un tournant de sa vie.

Il prenait des risques, de peur qu'Edwin le devine, il allait lui-même piquer le journal. C'était devenu sa drogue, entrer dans l'esprit de celle qui le hantait. Toujours plus pressé, il allait jusqu'à ne plus quitter la chambre de Casey durant ses lectures. Son cœur battait souvent plus fort dans ces moments là. Il était accro à cette adrénaline.

Jusqu'à qu'elle le surprenne. Il n'avait pas entendu ses pas qui se rapprochaient. Elle hurla son nom, il sursauta laissant tomber l'objet du délit. Le visage de la jeune femme exprimait la panique, ses yeux étaient grand ouverts par l'horreur que lui inspirait Derek lisant ses pensées les plus secrètes. Il remarqua Lizzie et Edwin qui arrivaient prudemment pour ce voir qui se passait. Il ferma la porte de la chambre de Casey. Elle n'osait lever les yeux vers lui, il devinait sa honte d'être découverte ainsi.

— Tu dois bien rire de moi. L'accusa-t-elle.

— Non Casey je te promets

— Ne joue pas les gentils Derek ça ne te va pas bien.

— Non je ne joue pas de rôle. Il prit les mains de la jeune fille entre les siennes.

— Regarde-moi, s'il te plait. Chuchota-t-il comme s'il avait peur de l'effrayer.

Casey ne releva pas la tête elle pleurait. Alors Derek essuya ses joues de ses pouces et commença à caresser doucement ses lèvres des siennes. Casey répondit à son baiser avec ferveur.

Casey finalement fut heureuse que Derek ait lu son journal, sans cela elle n'aurait jamais eu le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments.

Derek lui pensait qu'il avait eu une excellente idée le jour où il avait voulu lire le journal de Casey. Sinon il n'aurait jamais pris conscience de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle.


	26. Vengeance

**Disclaimer : ** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Thème 9 :** course folle

* * *

**Titre :** Vengeance

Lizzie et moi nous en avions assez de ça faisait un bon moment que Casey et Derek nous prenaient pour des poires. Ils nous envoyaient voler dans la chambre de l'autre, nous forçaient à écouter aux portes, à mentir pour obtenir des informations et j'en passe. Mais le weekend dernier, ils atteignirent les sommets de la bêtise. J'en avais marre de leur rivalité. Nous les deux cadets nous en voyions de toutes les couleurs, et enfin nous avons trouvé un moyen pour qu'ils nous laissent en paix. Après ce que nous leur avons fait ils ne recommenceront pas de sitôt, et Lizzie et moi nous en rigolons encore.

Tout a commencé samedi matin, nous étions assis à la table du petit déjeuner, Casey était déjà habillée, et maquillée, prête à sortir, alors qu'elle n'en avait pas l'intention. Elle avait une montagne de devoirs, enfin avec Casey un simple exercice de math prend des proportions énormes. Lizzie et moi avions encore les yeux collés par le sommeil, quand Derek entra dans la cuisine, l'atmosphère devint immédiatement électrique, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce.

Derek commença à faire des choses crades, enfin pas tant que ça de mon point de vu, cependant assez pour que Casey prenne la mouche. Il mangeait ses céréales la bouche ouverte, tout ça dans le but d'énerver la brune. Il réussit son coup. Elle ne tarda pas à protester.

— Tu ne peux pas fermer ta bouche quand tu manges !

— Ca va plus vite comme ça. Mâchonna-t-il.

— Bien sur ! Répliqua vertement Casey.

— Tu veux parier. Lança mon frère.

Je regardais Lizzie, visiblement elle pensait comme moi, le weekend allait être long. Casey accepta le pari, elle ne refusait jamais un défi face à Derek. Pourtant ceux qui en faisaient toujours les frais, c'était nous les plus jeunes et cette fois ci ne dérogea pas la règle, malheureusement pour nous.

Derek prit deux bols, les remplit également de céréales et de lait, il en posa un devant Lizzie et l'autre devant moi. Il alla chercher son chronomètre qui se trouvait dans la poche de sa veste.

— Edwin mange la bouche ouverte et Lizzie la bouche fermée, et nous verrons bien qui avale le plus vite. Nargua-t-il l'ainée des filles.

— Mais je n'ai pas envie de…

Ma compagne d'infortune fut coupée dans sa protestation par sa sœur qui topa dans la main de Derek.

— Pari tenu.

Nous étions piégés. Derek laissa Lizzie commencer. À la tête qu'elle faisait je voyais bien qu'elle n'était pas ravie. Néanmoins elle faisait quasiment toujours ce que Casey lui demandait, tout comme moi avec Derek. Mon frère démarra le chrono. Lizzie fit un temps extraordinaire d'une minute cinquante neuf. Puis ce fut mon tour, Derek me glissa à l'oreille que je n'avais pas intérêt de perdre. Cette seule phrase me motiva, j'avais peur de ce qu'il pourrait me faire si je lui désobéissais.

Je commençais donc à manger goulument le contenu du bol en une minute cinquante six. Casey annonça le résultat d'une voix déçue. Mon frère alors joua les grands princes.

— Je laisse le choix à Edwin de choisir ton gage Casey.

Nora nous avait fait toute une liste de corvée à faire avant de partir travailler et c'était mon tour de faire la vaisselle. Je demandais donc à Casey de faire la vaisselle pour moi.

Elle s'exécuta en persifflant.

J'espérais qu'ils nous ficheraient la paix pour le reste de la journée, c'était sans compter sur l'esprit revanchard de Casey. Je l'entendis avec horreur, crier depuis la cuisine alors je commençais à peine à m'installer sur le canapé.

— Lizzie peux-tu essuyer les assiettes s'il te plait ? C'est toi la plus rapide !

Ma demi-sœur me lança un regard affolé. Derek pris la mouche.

— Edwin vient, on va leur monter qui sais le mieux manier le torchon. Déclara-t-il assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende.

Marti fut appelée en renfort pour tenir le chronomètre. Lizzie et moi étions face à face penauds, mais prêts. Nous fîmes chacun de notre mieux sous les encouragements de nos ainés. Je gagnais encore. Lizzie siffla entre ses dents, pendant que Derek hurlait la victoire tandis que Casey protestait.

— Tu aurais dû me laisser gagner, nous aurions peut être pu profiter de notre samedi. Me reprocha-t-elle.

J'étais désolé, mais Derek m'aurait étranglé, si j'avais monté le moindre signe de faiblesse.

Elle me supplia de trouver un truc et vite avant qu'ils nous achèvent. Je lui chuchotais que je pourrais leur proposer de se rouler une pelle. Les yeux de Lizzie s'illuminèrent.

— Avec un gage comme celui là, nous aurons la paix pendant des semaines. Se réjouit-elle.

Mais déjà mon ainé empoignait mon épaule pour que je donne ma décision.

— Casey tu pourrais rouler…rouler…rouler sur le sol.

Je ne jetais pas de coup d'œil vers Lizzie, je savais qu'elle m'en voudrait. Et mon frère éclata de rire.

— Tu es le meilleur. Me félicita-t-il.

Casey s'exécuta, elle n'était pas ravie. Je l'avais énervée, enfin s'il était possible qu'elle soit encore plus en pétard qu'avant. Quand elle se releva elle affirma que Lizzie était plus rapide que moi à la course, elle voulut absolument que nous sortions et nous que courions d'un bout à l'autre de la rue. Evidement mon cher frère fut d'accord.

— Mais ça ne finira donc jamais ! Cria Lizzie exaspérée.

Pourtant nous partîmes tous nous préparer pour sortir. Quand nous descendîmes Casey nous attendait. Marti avait le chronomètre autour du cou et nous allâmes nous positionner d'un côté de la rue, tandis que les autres se plaçaient de l'autre.

Sur le chemin Lizzie me houspilla sur mon manque de courage. Je m'excusais, elle me provoqua, je ne gagnerais pas, elle leur donnerait le gage.

Marti brailla.

— Prêts ! Top ! Partez !

Lizzie était sportive, moi pas. Elle gagna sans difficulté, cependant elle se dégonfla tout comme moi. Casey était aux anges, elle embrassa sa petite sœur. Celle-ci n'osa pas lui faire un coup bas. Et dire qu'elle m'accusait d'être un lâche, elle allait m'entendre. Derek dut sortir les poubelles, tu parles d'un truc barbant !

Cependant nous menions toujours deux à un. Derek et Casey cherchaient une nouvelle course à nous faire faire.

Puis Marti, la voix de l'innocence proposa une course à travers toute la maison. Cette issue parut plaire aux deux rivaux, puisqu'ils l'acceptèrent avec enthousiasme. Il leur restait à se mettre d'accord sur le trajet de la course. Ce ne fut pas chose simple, ils se disputèrent, hurlèrent, menacèrent. Mais aucun d'eux ne lâcha le morceau. Finalement Marti coupa court. Je crois qu'elle aussi avait envie de retourner jouer à ses poupées. Elle fit valoir son autorité du haut de ses huit ans et prit la décision finale. Nous courûmes l'un après l'autre. A ma grande surprise je gagnais. Casey grogna, Derek jubila. J'avais couru en dernier et j'étais encore tout essoufflé, quand je débitais à toute vitesse, pendant que j'en avais encore le courage

— Roule une pelle à Derek.

Autant dire que Derek arrêta net sa danse improvisée et que Casey me beugla dessus que j'étais un malade. Lizzie expliqua qu'un gage était un gage, ils nous avaient confié cette mission. Ils devaient s'y plier. Je m'assis à côté de Lizzie sur le canapé et ricanait avec elle de la gêne qui animait maintenant nos tortionnaires. Ils hésitèrent un instant, n'osant se jeter de regard, enfin mon frère pris doucement Casey par la nuque approcha son visage du sien, je remarquais qu'il scrutait son visage, surement à l'affut d'un quelconque refus. Elle dut ne montrer aucun signe de désaccord puisqu'il finit par l'embrasser plus longuement que nécessaire, et plus langoureusement aussi, enfin ce n'est que mon avis. Quand ils se détachèrent enfin, ils étaient tous les deux rouges comme deux tomates trop mures et disparurent chacun dans leur chambre. Nous ne le revîmes pas jusqu'au souper. J'avais réussi à sauver notre samedi après midi ainsi que tout notre dimanche. Marti et Lizzie m'applaudirent. J'étais fier de moi. Enfin Marti fit une remarque inspirée.

— Ils ne se sont pas fait beaucoup prier tout de même, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils accepteraient.


	27. Rupture

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

**Thème :** 29. Le bruit des vagues  
**

* * *

  
**

**Titre : **Rupture

Dans l'avion qui le conduisait vers Vancouver, Derek repensait à tous les bons moments qu'il avait passé avec Sally, leur premier baiser, leurs fous rires, leur moments d'intimité, tout cela prendrait fin aujourd'hui.

A l'aéroport, elle l'attendait avec un grand sourire. Elle l'embrassa. Il se laissa faire. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine, pourtant il avait fait tous ces kilomètres dans ce seul but. Il lui devait bien ça.

Il déposa ses affaires à son hôtel, pas question de dormir dans la chambre universitaire de Sally. Sa colocataire en aurait fait une maladie. Elle le laissa se rafraichir. Tandis que l'eau chaude délassait ses muscles endoloris, il se prépara à faire le discours qu'il avait prévu. Il retrouva la jeune femme sur la plage, ses longs cheveux blonds flottaient dans la brise, la température était fraiche. Ils avaient le nez rougi par le froid, il fit un demi-sourire. La jeune femme pris un air sombre.

— Je sais pourquoi tu es venu.

Derek sentit un poids s'ôter de sa poitrine.

— Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude. Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Continua-t-elle.

— En effet, je suis amoureux d'une autre fille.

Il valait mieux qu'il soit direct, elle lui avait tendu la perche, il en profitait au maximum, que ce mauvais moment finisse au plus vite.

— C'est gentil à toi d'avoir fait tous ces kilomètres pour me dire que c'est terminé. Il ne fallait pas te donner cette peine.

Derek décela tout de même un brin d'amertume dans la voix de Sally.

— Je te respecte Sally et je t'ai aimé, je ne ferais pas un acte aussi vil que de te planter au téléphone, ou par lettre.

Elle sourit.

— Ou par texto ? Dans ces moment là aussi elle savait être agréable, parfaite.

— Oui aussi comme ça.

Derek répondit à son sourire.

— Tu es un garçon bien Derek, mais je sais que ça fait longtemps que c'est fini entre nous. J'avais espéré que nous deux ça durerait toujours. Mais je voyais les regards que tu lui lançais. Parce ce que c'est bien d'elle dont nous parlons.

Elle avait compris, peut être même avant lui.

— Oui.

— Je sais qu'elle t'aime aussi, elle organise sa vie en fonction de toi, je savais qu'un jour elle te ravirait à moi. Sois heureux avec elle.

Derek s'aperçut que Sally pleurait silencieusement.

— Merci de me faciliter ainsi les choses.

Sally ne répondit pas elle se contenta d'embrasser Derek sur la joue, traçant son chemin vers sa voiture, qui l'attendait un peu plus loin sur le parking.

Derek prit alors conscience du souffle du vent sur son visage, et de l'odeur de la houle qui caressait ses narines.

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et appela le dernier numéro qu'il avait composé.

— Je l'ai fait

— …

— Oui elle l'a plutôt bien pris

— …

— Je t'embrasse.

— ...

— Je t'aime aussi Casey

Alors le chant des vagues l'envahit tout entier.


	28. Un jour pour tout changer

**Titre : **Un jour pour tout changer

**Couple :** Derek et Casey

**Thème :** 12. De bonne humeur

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Merci à Tolena pour sa betalecture

* * *

Ce jour là, Derek Venturi était d'une humeur spéciale, il était heureux, tout particulièrement content de la nouvelle que son compagnon de chambre venait de lui apprendre. La brune du dessus pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. On l'avait vu monter en courant les escaliers de la résidence, sanglotant. Et après quelques investigations, la nouvelle était tombée de la bouche même de sa compagne de chambre, le petit ami de cette fille, un certain Truman, l'avait quitté, de la manière la plus cavalière qu'il soit : par texto, tout simplement. Le pire c'est que cinq minutes plus tard, elle avait reçu un autre texto, de sa cousine, cette foi, lui affirmant que son ex était un bon coup. Amy avait affirmé, devant le distributeur de boisson que le portable avait volé à travers la chambre et s'était lamentablement cassé contre le mur.

Derek n'avait jamais imaginé que Casey puisse rompre avec Truman, encore moins que cela le remplirait de joie. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup Truman ce n'était un secret pour personne, il le supportait aux réunions familiales pendant les vacances scolaires, en général leur entrevues se soldaient par quelques joutes verbales, durant lesquelles Casey ne manquait pas de défendre son petit ami. C'était d'ailleurs pratiquement les seuls contacts, qu'il avait avec sa demi-sœur depuis deux ans qu'ils étudiaient ici. Ils avaient passé un commun accord : ils n'étaient pas de la même famille sur ce campus, ils ne se connaissaient pas, ne se fréquentaient pas. Tout avait parfaitement fonctionné jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ils s'adressaient parfois un regard lorsqu'ils se croisaient, mais la plupart du temps l'un ignorait totalement l'autre.

Mais pourquoi cette information le mettait dans un état pareil ? Pourquoi voulait-il en savoir plus ? Pourquoi prit-il le téléphone pour joindre sa petite amie à ce moment-là ?

— Salut mon amour ! Lui répondit la voix mélodieuse d'Emily.

Ce mon amour pourtant innocent qu'elle lui servait à chacune de leur conversation, ces deux mots qu'il entendait souvent de sa bouche, auxquels il ne faisait pas particulièrement attention d'habitude, lui apparurent soudain inappropriés, comme si il ne souhaitait plus être son amour, comme si tout à coup il ne voulait plus être avec elle.

— Comment vas-tu ?

C'était une manœuvre innocente pour engager la conversation, sans montrer qu'il voulait en savoir plus, un moyen de tâter le terrain. Connaissait-elle la grande nouvelle ?

— Ça va, mais il faut que tu m'excuses, je n'ai pas le temps de te parler, je suis en pleine conversation avec Casey.

— Je croyais qu'elle avait cassé son portable.

— Comment tu le sais ?

— Les nouvelles vont vite ici.

— C'est pour cela que tu m'appelles ?

— Quoi ! Mais non ! S'indigna faussement Derek.

— Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes bêtises Derek, ma meilleure amie a besoin de moi.

— Et moi tu crois que je n'ai pas besoin de toi ? Peut-être que je me suis blessé à l'entrainement, ou peut être que je me suis fait voler mon porte feuille. Et peut-être que j'avais envie d'en parler à ma petite amie.

— Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Souffla Emily.

— Non ça ne t'intéresse pas, rien ne t'intéresse en ce moment, je commence à croire que tu ne veux plus de moi.

— Pardon ? Tu penses que je veux rompre avec toi ! La panique pointait dans le timbre de sa petite amie.

— Parfaitement.

Derek ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait, essayait-il de déclencher une dispute entre lui et Emily, de provoquer leur séparation alors que la veille encore ils se disaient des mots doux.

— Ecoute Derek, je ne sais pas ce tu veux si c'est me mettre en rogne tu as réussi.

— Tu vois toi-même tu l'avoues.

— Mais j'avoue quoi ! Emily était excédée à présent.

— Que tu ne me supportes plus.

— Ça va pas ! Tu es fou ! A quoi tu joues ?

— Je joue au gars qui veut faire dire à sa petite amie, ce qu'elle veut pour leur couple, parce quand elle ne veut pas l'écouter…

— Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que je veux rompre !

— Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit.

Derek s'en voulait de tenter de manipuler ainsi Emily, il entendait parfaitement la peine dans sa voix, mais il voulait aller au bout de cette conversation, voir jusqu'où il était capable d'aller, savoir quel effet cela lui ferait.

— Nous devrions parle de cela plus tard.

— Non tu as été très claire, tout est finit entre nous. Et il raccrocha.

Il prit un instant pour analyser ses sentiments, ignorant la sonnerie insistante de son portable. Le jeune homme avait l'impression d'être allégé d'un poids, il était plutôt content. Il culpabilisait un peu vis-à-vis d'Emily, c'était une gentille fille, mais il en avait la preuve, maintenant il n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Il était vrai, il en convenait qu'elle était la fiancée idéale, jolie, sympa, compréhensive, mais elle méritait mieux, un garçon épris d'elle.

Il coupa son portable, la musique l'empêchait de réfléchir. Truman avait rompu avec Casey, il avait rompu avec Emily dans la foulée, il ne ressentait rien de négatif, au contrairement il était pleinement satisfait de la situation.

Cette nuit là, il rêva à nouveau de sa demi-sœur, cela lui arrivait souvent depuis qu'elle était entrée dans sa vie, mais jamais avec autant de netteté, tout au plus il se réveillait avec un sentiment d'inachevé. Mais cette nuit là, il avait respiré l'odeur de sa peau, il avait goutté ses lèvres, susurré son nom, caressé ses cheveux.

Ce fut donc à cause des événements de la veille, et songe si parfait, qu'il frappa à sa porte au petit matin.

Elle lui ouvrit, le visage défait, les yeux gonflés.

— Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

— Je suis venue te parler.

— Si c'est à propos d'Emily, elle est prête à te pardonner, même si je me demande pourquoi, elle est bien mieux sans toi. Grinça la jeune femme, elle tenta de refermer la porte mais la main du jeune homme la retint.

— Pour une fois je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, je ne suis pas venu parler d'elle. Il fit un pas en avant. Je peux entrer ?

Casey s'effaça lui laissant juste la place de passer. Derek remarqua sa compagne de chambre qui avait encore des traces de sommeil sur le visage.

— Tu peux nous laisser seul. lui demanda-t-il gentiment.

— De-rek !

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu son prénom prononcé de cette manière indignée, la façon dont les papillons remuèrent dans son ventre, l'informèrent qu'il avait pris la bonne décision en venant.

— J'allais justement me rendre à la douche. Elle prit ses affaires et s'éclipsa bruyamment.

Derek observa Casey, elle avait visiblement pleuré toute la nuit pour cet avorton, mais que pouvait-elle lui trouver ? C'est la question qu'il lui posa.

— C'est pour cela que tu es là à 7 heures et demi du matin pour savoir ce que je trouvais à mon ex petit ami ?

— Entre autre. Répondit-il de manière nonchalante.

— Ça ne te regarde pas. Elle enchaina se ravisant visiblement.

— Pourquoi m'as-tu poussé dans ses bras ?

— …

Derek n'avait pas de réponse, il ne le savait pas lui-même.

— Quand tu as commencé à sortir avec Emily, vous m'avez conseillé de me remettre avec Truman tous les deux, comme pour vous débarrasser de moi. Sa voix se brisa. Mais elle continua, vous m'avez conseillé de lui pardonner, alors que la veille vous disiez qu'il était mauvais.

Les larmes creusaient des sillons sur ses joues. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle.

— Je vous ai écoutés et voilà où j'en suis maintenant, seule et trompée. Sa voix se brisa.

— Je suis désolée, Emily et moi n'aurions jamais dû te forcer à aller au bal avec lui.

— C'est trop tard. Lui répondit-elle durement.

— Et toi qu'as-tu fais avec Emily hier ? Rétorqua Casey coléreuse.

— Elle mérite mieux, un garçon vraiment amoureux d'elle.

— Tu sais que tu lui as fait beaucoup de peine ? Tu sais qu'en ce moment, elle pleure probablement toutes les larmes de son corps ?

— Je sais tout cela, j'aurais dû mettre fin à notre relation bien avant, mais je ne mettais pas rendu compte…

— Qu'est ce qui a changé ?

— Toi. Souffla-t-il en baissant les yeux, lorsqu'il les releva, il lu l'étonnement sur le visage de Casey, elle ne disait mot, semblait profondément perdue, ne sachant que répondre à cela. Alors Derek commença à parler, à nouveau il ne la regardait pas en face, avec des mots détournés il lui fit une déclaration en regardant ses chaussures, comme si plonger son regard dans le sien à cet instant lui aurait ôté tout courage de continuer.

— La nouvelle de ta rupture hier s'est répandue à une vitesse que tu ne peux pas imaginer. Tout le monde parlait de toi, et moi j'avais envie de danser, je ne savais pas pourquoi ton malheur me mettait dans un tel état d'euphorie mais c'était bien le cas. J'ai alors décidé d'appeler Emily pour connaître plus de détails, je voulais savoir comment tu te sentais, mais très vite j'ai été imbuvable avec elle, je l'ai poussée à bout, j'ai provoqué la rupture quitte à m'excuser plus tard. Tu dois comprendre, qu'il fallait que je sache, et quand j'ai laissé Emily en larmes, oui je culpabilisais, mais surtout j'étais soulagé, je n'étais pas malheureux comme j'aurais pu m'y attendre, au contraire. Parce durant ces deux dernières années, je m'étais caché la vérité.

Casey s'était assise sur son lit durant sa longue tirade, elle avait l'air hébétée, Derek se doutait du choc de cette nouvelle pour elle. Depuis qu'ils ne vivaient plus dans la même maison, ils n'avaient pratiquement aucun contact, c'est à peine s'ils se parlaient à noël, ou durant l'été. Bien sur il ne lui avait pas dit implicitement qu'il était amoureux d'elle, mais elle était intelligente, elle avait compris. Elle reprit la parole visiblement avec difficulté.

— Tu essaies de me dire que tu n'es pas amoureux d'Emily, parce en fait tu en aimes une autre.

— Oui.

Il leva la tête, elle ne le regardait pas non plus semblant gênée, il ferma les yeux, elle allait le repousser, et ça lui faisait mal, mais il devait lui dire, la vérité, elle avait le droit de savoir.

— Je t'aime. Susurra-t-il, il n'était pas sûr qu'elle l'ait entendu, tellement il avait parlé bas.

— Ne dis pas ça… Emily… Emily est ma meilleure amie, tu n'as pas le droit.

— Ça ne change rien.

Casey pleurait à présent, Derek se sentait impuissant, son copain l'avait larguée la veille et voilà que son demi-frère qu'elle détestait probablement, lui annonçait son amour pour elle, cela faisait beaucoup d'émotions d'un seul coup. Son souhait aurait été de la prendre dans ses bras, mais il n'osa pas, il ne savait comment elle allait réagir, et être repoussé encore une fois était au dessus de ses forces. Se sentant inutile, il attrapa la poignée, la tourna et tira vers lui, la lumière crue du couloir le ramena à la réalité, qu'avait-il cru que Casey en plein chagrin d'amour lui tendrait les bras ? À lui son demi-frère, le mec de sa meilleure amie, le garçon qu'elle exécrerait depuis cinq longues années, celui qui lui avait mené la vie dure durant toute leur adolescence, il s'était moqué d'elle, avait fait tout son possible pour rendre leur cohabitation difficile, et ils avaient un frère en commun ! Il était cinglé !

— Attends ! Derek stoppa son geste et referma la porte lentement.

La compagne de chambre expliqua à la première personne qu'elle croisa, comment Derek Venturi, un des joueurs vedette de l'équipe de Hockey, venait de la mettre à la porte de sa chambre. Pour parler à sa colocataire.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, un étudiant affirma, qu'il avait vu ressortir Derek de la chambre des filles, un sourire béat sur le visage, et qu'il avait les lèvres rouges et enflées comme s'il avait passé des heures à embrasser sa partenaire. Ce qui fut confirmé par la copine de Casey, au bout d'un certain temps elle s'aventura à rentrer dans sa chambre, contrairement à ce qu'elle s'attendait la brune était de bonne humeur, elle avait des étoiles dans les yeux et lui avait demandé si elle croyait aux coups de foudre, elle affirma qu'elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un se remettre aussi vite d'une rupture.

* * *

Plus qu'un seul à écrire et il est en bonne voie.


	29. Celui qui ne se produisit jamais

**Titre : **celui qui ne se produisit jamais  
**Thème :** 25 obstacle  
**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note : **Je suis toute émue, c'est mon dernier baiser, je suis particulièrement fière d'avoir pu terminer ce projet qui me tenait tant à cœur.

* * *

_La passion s'accroit en raison des obstacles qu'on lui oppose._

_William Shakespeare_

Devant l'autel, debout derrière son père, Derek observait la fille de Nora. Casey était ce style de fille pour laquelle l'on se battait, belle, intelligente, caractérielle ; avec elle les garçons ne devaient pas s'ennuyer. Ce n'était pas du tout le genre de nana à tomber dans les bras du premier venu, un vrai challenge. Le jeune homme avait du mal à se remettre du choc qu'il avait eu en la voyant si magnifique, dans sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur. Hypnotisé, il surveillait ses lèvres vermeilles. Une unique idée fixe lui traversait l'esprit, les embrasser, les mordre, les faire siennes, il ne pensait plus qu'à ça.

Tandis que leurs parents échangeaient leurs vœux, elle lui rendit son sourire. Finalement ce ne serait peut être pas si mal d'avoir une si jolie fille sous son toit, à la pensée qu'elle dormirait à seulement quelques mètres de lui, que simplement une porte le séparerait d'elle lorsque l'eau chaude de la douche effacerait les traces de savon sur son corps, il ferma les yeux pour mieux se délecter de cette image. Un frisson parcouru son échine alors qu'elle prit son bras pour suivre les mariés. Le parfum envoutant de la jeune fille parvint jusqu'à ses narines, il était temps de lui faire son numéro de charme, de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas si insupportable que cela. Il lui glissa une plaisanterie à l'oreille, ce qui la fit pouffer de rire. A partir de ce moment là, la glace fut brisée, ils oublièrent leurs différents. Ils ne se quittèrent pas d'une semelle durant le vin d'honneur. Et quand vint le moment du repas, ils ne se gênèrent pas pour flirter à la vue de tous.

Cependant leur manège n'avait pas échappé à Nora et Georges, qui voyaient déjà les ennuis se profiler à l'horizon. Avoir deux ados bourrés d'hormones dans leur maison, n'allait pas être de tout repos, autant éviter d'aggraver la situation avec une histoire d'amour adolescente avec son lot de passion et de larmes. Alors qu'elle voyait sa fille succomber peu à peu au charme de son beau-fils, Nora s'inquiétait de plus en plus sur la suite des évènements. Les jeunes mariés craignaient que leurs enfants ne s'entendent pas, et que la cohabitation s'avère difficile, s'ils devenaient trop proches la situation pourrait devenir très vite invivable. Elle posa sa main sur le bras de son mari, en lui désignant du menton leur progéniture.

— Fais quelque chose, s'il te plait.

Casey n'avait pas vu son nouveau beau-père arriver derrière elle, elle sursauta quand elle entendit sa voix dans son dos.

— Finalement, vous vous entendez bien tous les deux !

— Comme tu vois, lui répondit son fils méfiant.

— C'est merveilleux, Nora et moi nous sommes tellement content que vous soyez si complices, c'est important pour un_ frère_et une _sœur _d'être aussi proche. George avait volontairement appuyé sur les mots frère et sœur.

Casey vit le sourire de Derek s'effacer, elle sentit le sang quitter son, visage, elle n'avait pas vu la situation sous cet angle, quelle déception ! Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, elle réalisa que Derek était plus qu'un simple flirt, elle l'appréciait vraiment et elle aurait été ravie d'être sa petite amie, elle sortit de la salle de réception en courant, sans un regard pour le jeune homme aussi dépité qu'elle.

Le baiser qu'ils avaient tous deux espéré toute la journée n'aurait jamais lieu.

* * *

_Je réponds toujours aux rewiews anonymes sur mon lj, le lien est dans mon profil._

_Voilà j'en ai terminé avec trente baiser, cela faisait un an et demi que j'y étais dessus, je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement par ordre alphabétique :_

_Chupachan, Doudoulce, Dulce, Julie, Fanseries, Hanyop, Kamomille, Karine, Karma, Kate-Lenoir, Lily Forever, LoloOM, Maëva, Manon, Marine, Marisol, Miss Dasey, Miss Potter du 69, Nini, Pauline, Rinka-sann, Romania, Sammalfoy, Sand3131, Sephora4, SiiSii.x3, ToMoYo FaNel ainsi que Anacofleb, Chatonweasley et Eldeweiss pour live journal._

_Merci à vous tous pour toutes vos rewiews et vos encouragements, je n'aurais peut être jamais terminé sans vous._

_Et pour tous mes lecteurs silencieux, merci à vous aussi d'avoir suivi mon périple.^^_

_Le trentième baiser est posté depuis longtemps dans la partie M.  
_


End file.
